Age of Monsters
by Game2002
Summary: The world descends into chaos and madness as angry consumers once again try to use violence to get what they want and "make the world a better place."
1. A World Gone Mad

A Game2002 Production…

 _You do not have to be a literal monster...  
to be the worst kind of monster..._

.

.

.

"YUKKURIS! WHERE ARE THEY?!" shouted a loud voice filled with rage and even desperation. "BRING THEM OUT AT ONCE!"

A muscular man was running around the inside of what appeared to be a lab, as evident of lab equipment, computers, advanced-looking machineries, and people in lab coats all around the place. His hair consisted of only a red Mohawk running down the middle of his head. He wore shades and a grayish-black vest and matching color pants that made him look like a gangster or criminal of some kind. His spiky shoulder pads only imposed that image more.

"WHERE ARE ALL THE YUKKURIS?! I MUST ABUSE THEM AND KILL THEM ALL!" he shouted at the top of his voice while turning pretty much everything he came across over. After thrashing the room he was in, he ran out, continuing to demand the presence of yukkuris.

"Quick! Alert the security! Someone from the former yukkuri world has breached the portal!" shouted one of the scientists.

* * *

Lucina was happily taking a walk with her two koyukkuris, a marisa and an alice, out in the military base. She watched with a large smile as the two bun-like creatures happily hopped around, played with each other, and observed small bugs crawling on the ground.

"So cute!" she said to herself as she watched them play.

The koyukkuris were happily playing with each other when suddenly they looked around in shock from hearing a loud scream. "YUKKURIS! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Lucina was surprised by the shouting as well, and her instinct told her to put the koyukkuris back into their pet box for their safety. Shortly after putting them inside, she saw the same man from before coming out of a building not too far away and looking around frantically. When he looked in her direction, he noticed the see-through pet box she was carrying and the koyukkuris inside. "YUKKURIS! AT LAST!" he shouted in a way that hinted at happiness, and then he ran towards Lucina with his arm outstretched while sticking out his tongue like a madman.

"Stay back!" shouted Lucina as she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at him, but the man kept on charging at her. He threw himself at her, but she was able to evade him while swinging her sword at the side of his waist. She made a small cut on his skin that wasn't enough to badly injure him.

The man fell to the ground while crying in slight pain, and then he turned to look at Lucina and the scared koyukkuris. "MUST KILL YUKKURIS!" he shouted in rage before standing back up to go after the box, but his action was halted when some grabbed his shoulder from behind.

Lucina looked and was shocked to see that it was a person clad fully in gold armor who stopped him. "General Odin!"

The man stared angrily at Odin, who said, "You came from that world, did you not? How did you get here?"

"You're that guy who went on a killing frenzy from before!" the man angrily said to him. "I won't let you stop me! I made it through the portal, and I will not leave until I manage to abuse and kill a large amount of yukkuris! I've been dying to abuse them for a long time, and I can't contain myself anymore!" After saying that, he attempted to break free from his grasp and go for the two koyukkuris, who were scared at his behavior. Odin tightened his grip, so much that the man felt his bones being crushed. "GAAAAAA!"

Seeing that the koyukkuris were scared, Lucina said to them while leaving the place, "It's all right! Mommy will take you home now!"

Shortly after Lucina left, a couple of soldiers ran up to Odin, and one of them said, "General Odin! We received report that a large amount of protestors from the world of yukkuris attacked the camp. The soldiers there were able to hold them back, but one of them managed to slip through and get into the portal to come here!"

"I leave for a few days, and you people get things this messed up?" asked Odin in a voice of anger.

"We're sorry, general!" said both the soldiers while trembling in fear. Making Odin angry was something almost nobody in the military ever wanted to do.

Odin then said to the man, "You've wasted your time coming here, scum! There are no yukkuris here, because this is not the world they have been brought to! A few of them have been brought here, but they are for the most part in another world."

"Give them back! I demand that you give them back!" he angrily shouted at Odin. "You have no right to take them away from us! We live and breathe abusing yukkuris! You have no right to take away the happiness of other people!"

"If your happiness involves the killing and torturing of innocent beings, then death is the only thing you deserve!" Odin angrily said. He tightened his grip on the man's shoulder again, making him cry in pain.

"Odin! Enough!" shouted a voice. The armored being and the soldiers turned to see that a tall, blue dragon had appeared.

"General Bahamut!" said the soldiers.

The dragon approached Odin and said to him, "You have captured that man, so return him to his own world! Is killing a large amount of people that time there still not enough?"

"Evidently, it was not enough!" replied Odin. "Otherwise, they would have stopped protesting against us and demand to be able to abuse and kill innocent living things! Scumbags who never learn do not deserve to live, so I am going to execute him right here and now! His family can mourn for him after his dead body is sent back to them!"

"No! I will not allow you to do as you please!" Bahamut angrily said to him as he pulled his hand away from the man. "You are not helping in giving us a positive image!"

"What use is having a positive image if it means people will not respect and fear us?" Odin asked him. "If you cannot strike fear into people and make them walk in the path of justice, then there is no point in making yourself look good!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'LL KILL YOU!" the man angrily shouted as he suddenly pulled Odin's sword, which was strapped to his waist, out of its sheath and attempted to stab the general with it.

"General Odin! Watch out!" cried one of the soldiers.

The man thrust the sword at Odin, but he easily stopped it by catching the blade with only two fingers. Odin pulled the sword out of his hand and, after flipping it over so that he was catching the hilt, stabbed the man through he chest. The man cried in pain and then fell to the ground while coughing painfully before breathing his last.

"You?!" Bahamut said in shock and anger to Odin.

"He tried to attack me, and attacking military personnel is nothing short of a crime!" Odin told him.

"Is killing the only method you have when it comes to dealing with wrongdoers?" Bahamut asked him.

"Evil will never fear nor will they learn if you do not bring fear to them, and death is the one and only way to strike the greatest amount of fear into them! Only then will evildoers realize the hopelessness they are up against if they continue to go down the path they are on!" replied Odin. "If you had been to that place, you will see for yourself and even smell the intense stench of evil, cruelty, and madness of the people there!

"All day long, they cry out for the right to take lives of living beings that are living in peace and coming up with ridiculous excuses to justify their acts of cruelty. Had they done so because their targets of abuse are at fault, then I would not find fault with them, but they see fit for ones that have never brought any form of harm and annoyance to them to be treated as cruelly as ones that deserve death and punishment!"

"Is this any different from you killing innocents just to hunt down one evildoer?" Bahamut asked him.

"What point is there in the death of innocents if they do not accomplish anything? The death of innocents is only justified if it will bring greater good, but the people there kill the innocent merely for the sake of entertainment. In fact, their actions even returned the Destructor from his grave! People like them deserve nothing short of death!" replied Odin.

"That is quite enough!" said a loud voice. The soldiers, Odin, and Bahamut turned to the side and saw someone approaching. They was a middle-aged man wearing a high ranking military uniform. He stood a little over two meters tall and had an incredibly muscular build in every part of his body, meaning he did not skip leg day. There were scars on the visible parts of his skin. Even though he wore a hat, it was still possible to tell that he had little to no hair from the unconcealed parts of his head.

"Field Marshal Sarge…" the two soldiers said upon seeing him.

Sarge, a man of great power and the commander of all the military forces in the world, approached the two generals and said to them, "I overheard everything. What is done is done, so there is no more point in arguing over this in front of a dead body." Looking at the corpse of the yukkuri abuser, he said, "Take his body back to his own world, and even though he breached this place with the wrong intentions, it is still best to compensate any family members he has. Make sure that nothing like this happens again."

"Yes sir!" the two soldiers said while saluting him, and then they took the corpse away, in the direction of the laboratory building.

Sarge then said to the two generals, "I know the two of you have conflicting opinions and ideals regarding how justice should be carried out, and honestly saying, I do not exactly have the right answer to which of you is right. Everyone has his or her own concept of justice, so I think it is for the best that everyone does what he or she thinks is right. As long as the world is being protected by our actions, it is for the best.

"Furthermore, the World Government overlooks the ways of the military, and so far, they have never once questioned anything we did, so they believe the way we are doing things isn't anything wrong."

"Field Marshal," Bahamut said to him, "do you not think that Odin's method of doing things is too extreme at times?"

"That is not the first time someone asked me that question," Sage said to him. "If that is the way he think things should be done, then so be it, even though I personally won't do things the way he does."

"You should have seen the people in that place," Odin told the field marshal. "The people there reek of nothing but selfishness, cruelty, and madness! Do you believe me when I say that even after the lesson I taught them, they continued to come against us without fear? Such behavior is intolerable!"

"You won't believe the kinds of people that exist in the universe," Sarge told him. "In all my lifetime, I have seen all sorts of people the universe has to offer. People driven to madness and a life of evil for unreasonable and selfish reasons are a norm. There are even people who walk down such paths for absurd reasons. Brain Master Brain is one of those."

"I just remembered…" said Bahamut. "Did the government not send him an invitation to joint the Seven Warlords? Have they received a reply yet?"

"It's been several days since they sent out the invitation, and so far, there has been no response," replied Sarge. "It shouldn't take this long normally, so chances are likely that he turned down the invitation."

"Then we will have no choice but to see him as an enemy!" said Odin. "Someone who is strong enough to fight on par with Alexander and still stand up afterwards is not one who should be left alive!"

"Brain Master Brain's power is indeed terrifying," said Sarge. "People are calling him the Fifth Abomination, and I may very well agree. If someone like him refuses to lend his strength to the government and insists on causing trouble simply because people don't think he's smart, then we will have to treat him with utmost caution. He is not someone we should take lightly. Powerful people are becoming more and more common, which isn't a bad thing if they are all willing to lend their power to the side of good, but sadly, that isn't always the case...

"Because of this, it is important that the military also increase the power on their side. I have decided that Admiral Leviathan will become a member of the Espers of Justice."

"Leviathan? I do agree that he is a good choice," said Bahamut.

"Admiral Leviathan has proven himself to be a powerful force to reckon with," Sarge told him. "I am very sure that he is able to fight on par with anyone in the Three Powers of Tooneria. The Pentaglorious and Big Brother have also approved of giving him this position. All that's left is to hold a ceremony to officially declare him one of the Espers of Justice. The Pentaglorious is hoping that there will be more powerhouses in the military that are strong enough to be an Esper of Justice."

"Good, because in this decaying and corrupted world, we need all the power we can get our hands on to get rid of all the filth and rotten criminals that is making the lives of everyone a living hell!" said Odin. "The more power on the side of justice, the better!"

.

.

.

SUPER SMASH BROS.

 **AGE OF MONSTERS**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1  
A World Gone Mad  
**

* * *

A small group of angry mobs, some wearing fake, golden crowns and some wearing alligator masks, were storming through the interior of a company, destroying most things they came across and shouting angrily. "WHERE IS THE CREATOR OF THE SMASH BROTHERS SERIES?! COME OUT AT ONCE! YOU SHALL PAY FOR NOT PUTTING K. ROOL INTO SMASH BROTHERS 4!"

The employees inside were running from them, but one of them got in front of them and said as fearlessly as he could, "Please refrain from doing this! There is no point in you tearing up this place! The creator of the Smash Brothers series is currently not here! He is away on business!"

"THEN TELL HIM TO COME HERE AT ONCE! HE SHALL PAY WITH HIS LIFE FOR REFUSING TO MAKE K. ROOL A PLAYABLE CHARACTER BUT INSTEAD MAKING HIM A MII COSTUME THAT NOBODY USES!" shouted one of the angry mobs.

"IF HE DOESN'TCOME WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE OF HOURS, YOU WILL ALL DIE IN HIS PLACE!" shouted another one.

When that employee kept on telling them to calm down, they responded by beating him up.

What was happening there was reported on the news, and the police were trying to resolve this situation. According to news reports, these people were not satisfied about a character named K. Rool not being playable in the video game Super Smash Bros. 4, so they decided to use violence on the creator of the game in order to make said character available through DLC.

* * *

Back at Smash Mansion, some of the Smashers were watching this on television. "Seriously... You'd think these people would know better than to do something like this just because they didn't get what they want in a video game..." said Snake.

"After the whole True Fan fiasco, I'm ready to believe that people are ready to do anything for anything..." said Luigi.

"Clearly they didn't learn their lesson after we defeated them," said Marth.

"They claimed to be martyrs afta they were arrested," Mario reminded him. "They really didn't learn..."

"You think we should do something about this?" asked Link.

"Nah, I don't think things have spiraled out of control yet," said Captain Falcon. "I'm sure the law enforcers can deal with this."

The news report then changed to a new report. This one was about chaos happening at an anime convention. Fans of the anime series Bleach and One Piece were fighting with each other, arguing which series is better. The scene then showed policemen trying to restrain cosplayers that were hurling insults at each other.

"Bleach sucks!"

"One Piece stinks!"

"Down with all Soul Reapers!"

"Drown in hell, you pirate lovers!"

The struggling eventually became so violent that the cosplayers were able to escape the police's grasps and started beating up each other. Gunfires were then heard, and then a Bleach cosplayer was seen getting shot in the chest and falling to the floor. Shortly afterwards, a Bleach cosplayer was seen stabbing a One Piece cosplayer with a knife. The camera immediately cut away in order to avoid showing the violent scenes that were happening.

"What is the world coming to...?" asked Mr. Game & Watch.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in America, the mercenary team Star Wolf was hanging out in their apartment, watching TV with bored looks on their faces. They were watching the same news reports the Smashers were watching. "Crazy fanboys and their shenanigans..." said Leon, "Getting angry over things like these... Even someone ill-tempered like me thinks they are out of their minds!"

"Indeed, they are making themselves look like savages," agreed Panther.

"It's a crazy world we live in nowadays," said Wolf. "If you think about it, things like these benefit us in ways that when things go out of hand for the cops to deal with, they start asking for outside help, and that's when people like us step in to solve problems and get rewards in return!"

"Yeah, you do have a point," said Leon. "So are we going to do something about these people the next time they show up?"

"Only if we get something in return," said Wolf. "I'm not a hero who goes around saving the day without fees."

"Speaking of fees, we're a bit short on cash around these days," said Leon. "The reward we got from capturing Pompus Rath is running dry... We need a job fast!"

As soon as he said that, Wolf's smartphone rang, so he answered it. "This is the leader of Team Star Wolf speaking, mercenary for hire and will do anything if we get paid handsomely." He then listened to what the person on the other side was saying to him. "So you have a job for us, but you're not saying what it is until we go over to your place? How are you sure we're going to accept this if we don't know what it is?"

Wolf continued to listen to the caller speaking to him, and then the former said, "You sure you can pay that much sum? All right... You said so yourself, so you better not turn back on your words! If we don't like you, we won't hesitate to make your life a living hell!"

After he was done speaking and hung up the phone, Leon asked him, "Someone is hiring us? From the sound of it, it seems to be something he wants to keep a secret."

"Whatever it is, he claims that he will pay us with such an amount that we can live like kings for years to come," said Wolf.

"Seriously?!" said Leon in surprise when he heard that. "He must be filthy rich!"

"As good as it sounds, I still find it to be suspicious," said Panther. "Did he not tell you who he is? Perhaps we should find out more about who he is first before going to see him. For all we know, it may be a trap. There are people who hold grudges against us after all."

"He kept his identity and everything a secret," said Wolf while looking at his smartphone. "He claims he'll send his address over via mail soon, and speaking of which, it's here."

* * *

"This should be the place," Ike said as he looked up from a piece of paper at a large gate that was guarding the entrance to a large and beautiful mansion. Getting down from his truck, he went to the back and took out a medium-sized box. He carried it to the gatekeeper and told him that he was here to bring the owner of the house his delivery.

"Okay, you can go in," said the gatekeeper before entering his shelter to press a button on a control panel that caused the gate to open. Ike then approached the mansion with the box in his hands.

After arriving at the front door, a butler came out to greet him. "I have been waiting for you!" he told Ike.

"Sign here," Ike told him while showing him a piece of paper containing delivery information. After the butler was done signing it, Ike handed him the box, but the butler had problems lifting it due to its weight. Seeing this, Ike offered to bring it into the mansion.

"There is no need to burden yourself with this, sir," the butler told him.

"It's all right. It's my job to make sure goods are delivered to customers properly, so let me help you bring it to your master," insisted Ike as he picked up the box with no effort.

"You look like you are a strong man," the butler said to him.

"Yeah, I work out often, so something like this is nothing to me," Ike told him as he followed the butler into the mansion.

They traveled through the place. It was a large mansion, so there were many rooms and passages, thus making it easy for one to get lost. Thankfully, the butler had no problem finding this way through the place, so it didn't take long for them to come to the door leading into the master's room.

The butler knocked on the door to get a response from his master, but there was none. After knocking several times and waiting for more than a minute of silence, the butler tried opening the door, but it wouldn't open. "Strange, my master should be in his room…"

"Got a key to open this room?" asked Ike.

"He did not have any spare keys for this room made, as he wants to ensure maximum security for himself," said the butler. "It seems that we have no choice but to break down this door if we want to go inside…"

"That won't be a problem for me, as long as you don't mind having a busted down door," Ike told him.

"Do not worry; we have skilled handyman who can get it fixed in a jiffy," the butler told him.

"No regrets, then," said Ike before walking up the door and giving it a kick so powerful that it fell over in an instant.

"That's quite a kick you have there," said the butler. He was amazed at his strength, despite not showing it on his face or through his voice.

They both went into the room and were shocked at what they saw. A gray-haired man wearing a pinkish-red bathrobe was lying on the table, stabbed in the chest by a knife. On the wall on one side of the room was a message written in blood saying, " _Only two more, than shall the curse of the third movie be lifted!_ "

* * *

Star Wolf arrived at the location their customer told them about. It was the top floor of a luxurious apartment.

"He is a rich guy all right!" said Leon while looking at the majestic interior of the corridor leading to their client's penthouse.

The team walked up to a door, and Wolf pressed the doorbell. "Come on in! The door isn't locked!" said a voice coming from inside.

The team went inside and was greeted with a neatly-decorated room, but what caught their attention was a person sitting on a large armchair in the living room.

That person was a big, fat anthropomorphic warthog wearing a fine-looking suit and a monocle over his left eye. Holding up a glass of wine in between his fingers, he said to them, "You must be Star Wolf! I've been waiting for you! My name is Nerdro Phacoreus! I'm so glad you are willing to accept my job offer!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Sarge and Nerdro are my OCs. Sarge is a reoccurring OC who appeared in my Godzilla-related stories, and I've finally decided to bring him over to my SSB series.

This story is, for all intents and purposes, a sequel to True Fans. The events of that story made the world fall into something of a state of madness, as people start to believe that through violence, they can get what they want. Desperate, angry, and deluded people all over the world start committing acts of terrorism either to satisfy their own wants or the wants of other people while maintaining self-righteous attitudes... and if they fail, they believe themselves to be martyrs who are suffering for the greater good of the world...

The world has fallen into a really messed up state ever since the True Fans incident, and this is the story that shows you just how messed up human nature can be. When pushed beyond the limits of rage and insanity, people are willing to do anything...

Like with True Fans, this story may contain offensive contents and beliefs that some of you may not agree on and even make you get angry at me. Please read at your own risk.

 **Also, this story is for setting up something big that will happen in the future, so please look forward to the ending.**

 **Trivia:  
** 1\. The design of the yukkuri abuser is a relatively common design used by abuse artists.

2\. Nerdro's last name, Phacoreus, comes from the scientific name for warthog, phacochoerus.


	2. Curse of the Third Movie

**Chapter 2  
Curse** **of the Third Movie**

* * *

"Please have a seat!" Nerdro said to Star Wolf while pointing his hand at the sofas around him. "Feel free to eat whatever you want from the table as well! Make yourself at home!"

The team sat down, and Leon didn't hesitate to grab one of the snacks off the table to enjoy it. Panther poured himself a glass of wine and enjoyed it like a high-class gentleman. Wolf, on the other hand, wanted to get to the point, so he asked Nerdro, "Now that we're here, are you finally going to tell us what it is you want us to do? You make it sound very secretive, but I think it's about time you spill the beans."

"Not very patient, are you? Well, I did keep you in the dark for a bit, so it only makes sense that I tell you now," Nerdro said to him. "Let me ask you: what do you think about being heroes?"

All three members of Star Wolf paid closed attention to him when he said that, and Wolf asked, "Where are you getting at?"

"Perhaps I should make things clearer," said Nerdro. "What I really want to ask you is… what do you think about people who do good, yet only get persecuted by others who do not agree with their actions? Do you think being such heroes is worth it?"

"What a weird question to ask us…" said Leon. "We never called ourselves heroes in any way, and we sure have no interest in being one…"

"I would not mind being one if I can attract the attention of fine ladies to my side in doing so!" said Panther.

"I'll be honest; I think such people are wasting their time in doing good," Wolf told Nerdro. "Why waste your effort in doing something that will only get you hated? If people like it, then it's worth it, but if they don't like you, you're only making your life worse, so why bother?"

"I can understand what you are saying," said Nerdro.

"Is there a particular reason you're asking us this?" Wolf asked him. "The way I see it, you want us to do acts of heroism that will get us hated. How about you just tell us plainly what it is you want us to do? If you keep on beating around the bush like this, we have the right to turn down your offer!"

"Patience, my friend!" Nerdro said to him with a smile. "If you really want to, I will tell you now what it is I want you to do. This is what I want you to do: free Pompus Rath from prison and bring him to me."

Leon and Panther were surprised to hear this. Though Wolf was surprised to hear this, he didn't show it on his face and asked, "You want us to release a criminal who we handed over to the law from prison? Are you serious about telling us to do this?"

"Right! It's like telling us to undo what we did!" Leon said to Nerdro, sounding as if he didn't like the job request. "But if you're willing to pay handsomely, we can consider it."

"You do realize that you are making us do something that will get us into trouble with the law," Panther told Nerdro.

"I've read about you people, and you've done things that are against the law before!" Nerdro told them. "This is going to be no different from what you did in the past!"

"We still prefer to avoid getting the cops on our tail as much as possible," Wolf told him. "Breaking into prison and freeing someone is not something you can get away with easily, so if you really want us to do this, then you better make sure that you're willing to be responsible for when things go wrong. We'll get the law after you as well if you refuse to take responsibility!"

"Relax! I am well aware that this is a tough job to pull off, but I have confidence in you!" Nerdro told him. "I've also prepared a little something that will help you get out of trouble! I will surely pay you a large amount if you are willing to break Pompus Rath out of prison! If you want to, I'm even willing to pay you a third of the price now to get you started!"

Leon's eyes widened upon hearing this. "You sure about this?!"

"Sure! I'm willing to do anything to get you to accept this job, but even so, it ultimately boils down to your own choice on whether you want to do it or not. I can always look for other people to do this if you do not want to," Nerdro told him.

"Before we accept this job, may I ask why you want to break Pompus Rath out of prison?" Wolf asked him. "Surely you know why he was imprisoned in the first place. We prefer having reasons for accepting job requests."

"Indeed, he led a violent mob into destroying things just because they think businesses aren't being fair with customers," added Leon. "Even I think such actions are unnecessary and crazy! Why would you want to free him? Unless you're actually a fan of him?"

Smiling, Nerdro said, "I can't really hide the truth from you if I want your help, so I'll just tell you the plain truth. Yes, I am what you can say a fan of him and his beliefs, which is why I want you to free him!"

"Figured as much… Only fanboys of a madman would want a madman to be free…" said Wolf. "You're equally insane like those True Fans…"

"In the eyes of people who do not think like us, perhaps, but think about it," Nerdro told them, "a world where people will stop complaining and getting angry over poor business decisions and being able to get the kind of products and services they want all the time! Wouldn't the world be a better place if only business choices are able to satisfy everyone?"

"It's impossible to satisfy everyone," Wolf reminded him. "No matter how good things turn out to be, there will always be one complainer out there who will try to find faults with something."

"True, but if we can make those people the minority, I'm sure the world will be a much better place," said Nerdro. "Pompus Rath has the right idea, but his way of pulling things off is, admittedly, a bit questionable. I know a better way to resolve things, and I would like to acquire his help."

"What makes you think you can convince a man of violence like him to listen to you?" Panther asked him.

"Oh, I'm very good at convincing people to do things!" claimed Nerdro. "If I really want you to do something, I can make you do it!"

"Try us! We went through all the trouble of putting him in prison, so we're not in the mood of breaking him out of that place and getting ourselves into trouble!" Wolf told him. He then got up and began to leave, but Nerdro stopped him.

"You do have the choice of whether or not you want to take this job, but that doesn't mean I will let you walk away from here like this never happened!" Nerdro told him with a sinister smile. He then reached his hand to the side of his couch and picked up a briefcase. Opening the briefcase, he showed Star Wolf a bunch of documents that were inside.

Upon seeing the contents of those papers, the team was shocked. "How… did you obtain these?" Wolf asked him in shock and anger.

"You can pretty much find anything in the dark web, you know," Nerdro told him with a sinister smile. "Just because the darker and sinister law-breaking jobs you've did managed to escape the eyes of the public and the law doesn't mean they didn't escape the dark web! I can hand these over to the police if you turn down my offer! In fact, I already have some of my men out there with copies of these papers in their hands, and they are given the order to give them to the police if they do not receive a call from me within the next hour!"

"Why you?! How dare you blackmail us?! What did we ever do to you?!" Leon angrily asked him. He took out his gun and wanted to fire at him, but then remembered what he said about his men being on standby earlier with copies of the papers containing proof of their shady activities.

"You never did anything to me," Nerdro told him. "It's just that my grand plan requires me to have a good image of myself, and what better way to do that than to report criminal activities to the police?"

"And you think breaking someone out of prison is going to help you?" Wolf asked him.

"I know exactly what I am doing," Nerdro assured him. "So… what will it be? You can have the choice of turning down this job offer and then waiting for the police to come to you eventually, or you can accept this offer, and I will keep these papers to myself to keep you out of trouble! Rest assure that I have something that will help you from being recognized!"

The team was obviously not happy about being blackmailed. They were so angry at Nerdro that they wanted to kill him on spot, but as they were unsure where his men were, they would be unable to keep the papers from reaching the police, so they grudgingly accepted this job offer.

"I'm glad you've made the wise choice!" said Nerdro. "Trust me; you will be rich folks after you've accomplished this, and I will also do everything I can to make sure that nobody knows you did this!"

"You better stay true to your words, or else we'll come for you!" Wolf said to him with a voice filled with rage and killing intent.

"Trust me; you won't be coming for me at all!" Nerdro told him with a wicked smile.

* * *

"Movie director Al Nicholson was found dead in his room at two this afternoon," the news reporter reported.

The news report went on to talk about the cryptic message written on the wall using his blood, the one about only two more and then the curse of the third movie would be lifted. Ike was also seen being interviewed by news reporters regarding what happened.

"Oh hey, it's Ike!" pointed out Pichu.

"Yeah, we can see that," Pikachu told him.

"Why would anyone want to kill Al?" asked Kirby. "He made great movies such as the Space Conqueror series!"

"Yeah, those were great movies," said Game & Watch. "Except the third one… That one's terrible…"

"Critics even call it the most disappointing sequel ever made," added Luigi. "It was definitely a huge disappointment… In fact, people say he ruined the series's reputation because of the third movie."

"Which is why he got killed?" asked Parry.

"Nah, I don't think anyone would be that insane to do this sort of thing," said Luigi. "He probably got killed for other reasons."

The Smashers continued watching the news report, and a few seconds later, Game &Watch said, "You know, I think what Parry said isn't so farfetched after all…"

* * *

Back at the site of the murder, Ike was just finished being interviewed by the news reporters and was looking around the place alongside the policemen, trying to see if he could help out in some way. He turned to the bloody message on the wall and tried to figure out what it meant. "Only two more, then shall the curse of the third movie be lifted…?" he quietly said to himself. "What can this mean…"

As he was thinking about its meaning, he overheard a two policemen talking to each other nearby. "Too bad he's dead… I was looking forward to see more movies he will make," said one.

"Yeah, me too," said the other one. "Though many people don't really see him as a good director anymore after what happened with Space Conquerors 3. That one really is… less than satisfying…"

"Yeah, I can't believe that there would be such a disappointing sequel to two extremely amazing movies in a row," said the first police. "Still, Al is an awesome director because of those two movies, so it's such a shame to see him go… He probably learned from his mistake and is coming up with a better sequel."

After hearing them, Ike realized that he might have figured out what that message meant. He thought about the message and what he heard earlier over more carefully, and then he turned to the two policemen. "Officers, I think you may have helped me figure out the killer's motive and potential targets!"

* * *

Star Wolf had already left Nerdro's penthouse to get working on their job. The warthog was watching TV in his living room when the door opened, and another anthropomorphic warthog came in. Though fat, he had a smaller body build compared to Nerdro. He wore a denim vest over a white t-shirt and a pair of partially torn denim jeans. He had a really grumpy look on his face.

"I'm back, uncle…" he said.

"Welcome back, Puncho!" Nerdro said to him. He then noticed blood on his hands and asked him, "What happened to your hands? Did you hurt yourself? Or did you…?"

"He was asking for it!" Puncho angrily replied. "He said Metroid Prime: Federation Force should be given a chance before jumping to conclusion that it's a bad game, so I gave him a piece of my mind!"

"I hope you did it somewhere where people didn't see you," Nerdro told him. "It's going to be troublesome if you get yourself into trouble with the law just when I am getting started with my master plan."

Hearing this, Puncho turned to him and said, "You hired Star Wolf to do this already? You should've just sent me! I can easily break Pompus Rath and his followers out of prison with my bare hands!"

"Indeed you can, but I rather not let my nephew get himself into danger," Nerdro told him. "In order for this plan to work, I need to have a good image of myself in front of the public, so if anything related to me has its image tarnished, it would be bad. That is why I didn't want you to do this."

"I can't stand it! I can't stand all those corrupted businessmen! Always making poor business decisions and enraging customers! I want to give them a piece of my mind! Pompus Rath did the right thing, yet they accuse him of being a criminal and locked him away! Those who made wrong business decisions should be the ones locked away!" said Puncho in rage. He kept on ranting about how angry he was, so much that he punched a nearby bust of a historical figure.

When punched, the bust flew straight through the air and crashed straight through a wall, creating a hole no bigger than the size of the bust itself. The bust didn't stop, however; it went through another wall on the other side and didn't come to a stop until it hit a third wall, the last one before it would fly out of the building. Even so, cracks were formed on the wall because of the impact, and when the bust fell to the floor, it broke into pieces.

"Calm down, my nephew," Nerdro told him. "Pompus Rath was indeed a hero, and it was a pity that many people did not share his view. On the bright side, his actions inspired several people to follow his footsteps, as you can see when you look at the news. However, his actions are perhaps a bit too rash, which is why I devised a much better way that requires lesser violence, but rest assure that I will still find opportunities for you to unleash your rage!"

* * *

After hearing about Ike deducing the reason behind the murder and the next possible victim, the police returned to their headquarters. The swordsman went back with them as well, as he expressed displeasure with the reason behind the murder and wished to help in bringing the murderer to justice.

"According to what we've found out," a police captain said to several policemen, "there are at least five movie directors living in this city. If what Mister Ike said is to be believed, the killer is going after movie directors who made third installments in a movie series that are considered disappointments, as Al Nicholson's third Star Conqueror movie is poorly received by many.

"Of the five movie makers left in this city, we can cross Jack Payne out of the list, because he has never made a third installment in any of his movies. The other four have, however, and we are currently looking up info on the critical reception of their movies."

As he was saying this, a policewoman entered the room with a paper in her hand. "Captain, I've just obtained information on the other four moviemakers."

"What did you find out?" the captain asked her.

Looking at the paper, the policewoman said, "The other four moviemakers all made movies that reached at least the third installment. Fred Kramer directed the Black Forest series, which has three installments; Joe Gill directed the Death Race series, which has five installments; Jenny Robinson directed the Best Date Ever series, which has four installments; and Alfred Mason directed the Legendary Warrior series, which has three installments."

"How about the reception for them?" asked the captain.

"All three Black Forest movies have good reception for the most part," said the policewoman. "The other three, however, have relatively weak third installments. If the murderer really is going after two more victims within this city, then two of those three may be in danger."

"Then send people to protect them at once! The last thing we need is more movie directors getting killed because someone doesn't like their movies!" said the captain.

Under the captain's order, the policemen immediately got busy. He then turned to Ike and asked him, "Are you sure you really want to help us with this?"

"Since I came across Al's dead body, I might as well get to the bottom of things," said Ike. "I'm not a fan of letting evildoers get away with things, so I'm going to do something about him. If our theory regarding his motivation for killing Al is correct, then I'd say it's a really absurd reason that I cannot tolerate!"

* * *

The members of Star Wolf entered their apartment room in rage after what happened at Nerdro's penthouse. "I can't believe he would do such a thing!" said Leon. "How dare he blackmail us?! Is there really no way for us out of this?!"

"I cannot accept this sort of reality either! To think that someone as graceful and charming as me would be blackmailed in such a dirty way!" said Panther.

"What happened has happened, and there's nothing we can do if we want to get out of this, so we might as well do the best we can, hoping that he will keep his words," said Wolf. "Don't get me wrong; I'm just as angry as you two and really want to slit that b******'s throat!"

The other two members grumbled in frustration, and then Leon looked at the things they brought back—three ring-shaped devices with some lights at their sides. "So… these things are supposed to help us break into the prison without the people there knowing who we really are?" he asked.

"It better do," said Wolf. "Let's start studying the blueprints for the prison our targets are in so we can get things started."

* * *

Ike and some policemen arrived at the house of Jenny Robinson. Stopping the police car at the front gate of her large mansion, they tried to contact her by pressing the doorbell, which had a speaker that allowed one to speak with those inside. "This is the police," said one of the policemen. "We are here to protect you from a possible murderer. Please let us in. We will tell you the details once inside."

There was no response, however, and nobody came to open the door at all. "Is nobody home?" wondered one of the policemen.

They kept on waiting, and Ike eventually said, "Something's not right… I think we better go inside now… I have a bad feeling about this…"

The police agreed that something seemed off, but since the gate was locked from the inside, they were unable to get inside. This wasn't a problem for Ike, however, as he easily jumped to the top of the wall surrounding the mansion and then dropped down at the other side. He then destroyed the lock of the gate by kicking it a few times. After that, they all went into the mansion.

It was quiet inside, to the point of being eerie. "Hello? Are you in there, Miss Robinson?" called out one of the policemen. They looked around and saw no signs of struggling, but even so, they had the feeling that all was not well.

Ike rushed for the staircase to go to the master's room. When he got to the door leading into what he believed was the master's bedroom, he tried opening it, only to find it locked. After getting no response from knocking on it and calling out loud, his fear increased. Without any hesitation, he kicked open the door and rushed inside, only to have his fear confirmed. The policemen rushed into the room and were shocked to see that they were too late. A woman with long, wavy, brown hair was dead on a table with a knife stabbed through her abdomen, and on one part of the wall was written the message: _Only one more left, then shall the curse of the third movie be lifted_.

One of the policemen immediately contacted other police using his walkie-talkie. "This is the squad investigating Jenny Robinson's house. We have arrived too late! Jenny Robinson is found murdered in the same way as Al Nicholson. And a similar message is written on the wall in blood!"

Ike growled in frustration as he approached the movie director's dead body to get a better look at it, and then he turned to the message on the wall and looked at it in anger. He then remembered something and asked one of the policemen, "Alfred Mason lives not too far away, right?"

"Yes," replied that policeman. "In fact, you can get to his house in about fifteen minutes by walking."

"Then the murderer likely went after him, since the distance between this place and there is so close!" said Ike. "Have you sent some police to him?"

"Actually, because the distance between these two places is so close, we didn't send a squad there, as we were thinking of splitting into two or go there after we've made sure that this place is safe…" he said.

"The murderer must be on his way there! We mustn't waste any time!" shouted Ike in panic.

The police agreed that the murderer likely went for Alfred Mason next, so they wasted no time in running back to their cars and drove for the movie director's house as fast as they could.

* * *

A somewhat elderly man with messy gray hair was bound and placed on top of a table in his bedroom, crying for help, while a person fully clothed in a brown robe stood next to him with a knife in his hand. "Your death shall put an end to this curse!" said the robed man. "With you gone, the world will finally be able to see third movie installments that are good again! You should be happy that your death will benefit the world!"

"Please! Let me go! I'll give you anything!" the movie director begged him while struggling nonstop.

The robed man ignored his pleas, however, and raised his knife into the air to get ready to stab him. All of a sudden, Ike crashed through the door, grabbing the attention of the two, and charged into the robed man, knocking him across the room and into the wall. He approached the robed man to deal with him, and the latter desperately picked up a lamp nearby to throw at him. He easily caught it in his hand and then dropped it at the side.

The robed man then charged at Ike to use his knife against him, but the latter caught his hand when it was swung down at him. Disarming the man of the knife, Ike pushed him against the wall by the neck and then removed his robe to reveal that he was a wrinkly old man with a pair of glasses and a white beard. However, upon closer inspection, Ike found that the wrinkles were actually drawn on and the beard was a fake. The robed man was actually in his late 20s.

After removing his beard, Ike angrily said to him, "Why are you killing these movie directors?!"

"To get rid of the curse!" he replied. "Only by killing three movie directors who made terrible third movie installments can this curse be lifted! I am trying to make movies great once again by getting rid of them!"

"You're out of your mind! The only curse here is the one telling you to do this crazy thing!" Ike told him. "Killing anyone isn't going to make things better!"

"It's true! It's a curse! The god of cinemas told me that only I can put an end to it!" said the insane and deluded man. He tried to break free from Ike's grasp, but the latter was too strong for him to do so. Ike threw him to the side, and after hitting the floor, the man picked up the vase Ike dropped to hit him with it, but Ike caught the vase and pulled it out of his hand before punching the man hard in the face to knock him out cold on the floor.

The police came in just in time to see the man passing out, and then they turned their attention to the movie director tied to the table to help him. "Thanks goodness! I'm saved!" said Alfred Mason.

"Maybe if you made better movies, this wouldn't happen," one of the policemen said to him.

* * *

News of the murderer's apprehension was made known in a short amount of time. He was identified as Moe Bogo, who was a movie nerd with lots of superstitious, crazy, and nonsensical beliefs. Interrogation with him revealed that he indeed killed movie directors in hope of lifting what he believed was a curse that made most third movie installments poorly received. Because of this absurd belief, he was to be sent to the mental asylum.

The Smashers saw the news on TV, and Parry said, "Knew I was right about his motivation for killing those people! I must be psychic!"

"Geez… What's with people nowadays…?" asked Luigi. "It's like that guy named Rath spread a disease all over the world that made people do these sorts of ridiculous things…"

"You won't believe how much an action can inspire and motivate people," said Mewtwo. "People's rage towards what they believe are faulty business decisions have been bottled up for so long, but they never tried to do anything in fear of breaking the law. When someone decided to cross the line, it is like a declaration for such people to stop hiding and step forward to show the world what they think is right and do something about it."

"They're still insane, though…"said Pikachu.

"I never said what they are doing is right and they are not insane," said Mewtwo. "Rage and powerful desire for something can drive people to do insane and dark things. I fear that things may only get worse from this point forth…"

* * *

Nerdro also saw the news with his nephew Puncho. "You see, Puncho," Nerdro told the latter. "Things like this happen because of incompetence on the business's decision making side. If only people are willing to put more effort into making good movies and not getting careless just because the previous installments are good, more people would be a happy and tragedies like this can be averted!"

"Those movie directors deserve it!" said Puncho, sounding both angry and happy. "People who make such terrible movies should not be allowed to live!"

"Let us hope that this incident will awaken movie directors so that they will make better movies in the future," said Nerdro. "If only I am able to tell business decision makers what to do, I'm sure consumers all over the world will be much happier! Let's hope Star Wolf accomplish what they have to do in order to move forward with our plan! Heeheehee!"

* * *

That night, in the city of Midgar, several people were flocking towards a movie theater, as a highly anticipated movie was finally being released, Fatman vs. Superiorman: Dawn of Goodness.

It was the second day this movie came out, and many people were still going to theaters to watch it. As people were lining up for tickets, buying snacks, and talking about how they were anticipating this movie, someone suddenly shouted out so loudly that they all turned to the source. It was a black-haired man with a spiky hairdo pointing diagonally backwards into the air, and he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of matching color trousers.

Making his through the crowd until he was on top of a staircase leading into where movies were being played, he said out loud, "Everyone! For your sake, do not watch Fatman versus Superiorman! I have watched the movie, and it is a huge disappointment! Have you not seen the reviews? Critics hate it and gave it a low score! I saw the movie myself yesterday and was able to experience firsthand everything the critics said! This movie is without doubt a disappointment! DCEU is doomed! It will never be able to compete with MCU!"

"Who cares? We'll be the judge to things ourselves after watching it!" a random person said to him.

"Yeah! I really want to watch this movie, regardless of critics!" said another one. "Who cares about what they say anyway!"

Other people joined in telling that person that they wanted to see the movie. That person then took out something from his back that shocked everyone—a machine gun. "I am the Saver!" he said. "My purpose in life is to save people from watching and experiencing terrible activities, movies, video games, and the likes! By exposing yourself to such things, you have wasted precious time and scarred your own life! I have experienced the horrors of sitting through terrible movies, playing awful video games, and participating in other forms of boring and disappointing activities before, and I do not wish for people to go through those same terrible things! Therefore, I am begging you! Do not watch Fatman versus Superiorman!"

"Screw you! We have the freedom to do whatever we want!" said an angry and fearless man. "It's your problem if you don't like it! Let those who want to watch this movie watch it!"

"Yeah! Don't think you can scare us with that toy gun of yours!" said another one.

Thinking that the man wouldn't really bring a real gun to this place, the crowd started saying angry things towards him, and some even began walking up the staircase and in his direction.

"I'm begging you! Do not watch this terrible movie! You will regret it!" the man calling himself the Saver told them. However, many ignored him and went past him. "You are making me do this! Do not have any ill will towards me, for I am doing this to save you!" He then pulled the machine gun's trigger and fired real bullets at the back of those who went past him.

The crowd gasped in horror upon seeing that he was holding a real gun all along. The Saver then pointed the machine gun at the shocked crowd and said, "If you insist on going past me, I will have to kill you! Dying is much better than seeing this terrible movie! If I have to, I will kill you all in order to save you from being bound to the desire of watching this movie and doing anything disappointing! I am the Saver, the one who shall save everyone from disappointment!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

In case you don't know, there's a saying that the third installment in a movie series usually has the lowest score. Try looking up some movie scores and you'll find that quite a lot of third installments do indeed have worse score compared to the first two.

I will make mention of notables OCs in this story. Parry, Puncho, the Saver, and Moe Bogo are my OCs. The movie directors are examples of OCs that are not notable.


	3. The Saver

Since M.G. brought up this similarity, I would like to apologize for making the ending of the previous chapter remind people of the shooting that happened at the premier of The Dark Knight Rises. That tragedy did not cross my mind at all when I was making that part, so it was purely a coincidence. It was only after what M.G. said did I realize the similarity. I have no intentions whatsoever to offend anyone.

Due to work, updates may become slower than usual, but I will still try my best to update within ten days.

 **Chapter 3  
The Saver**

* * *

It went without saying that the shocking event at the movie theater made the headlines the next day. Cloud, Barret, and Tifa were together at the latter's bar, watching the news being broadcasted on a television. The news mentioned that the man calling himself the Saver ran before the police arrived, and the latter were unable to track him down, as he ran into the alleyways. The darkness of the night only made it harder to do so.

"How terrible… It's not very far from here either…" said Tifa after seeing the news report.

"That guy's asking for a fight! What a ridiculously ironic name! The Saver? More like the Killer!" said Barret in anger. "If I ever run into him, I'm going to show him what a real saver should be like!"

"There's really been a rise on self-righteous people with mental issues around these days…" said Cloud. "Is this like some kind of disease spreading or what?"

"Ever since that guy named Pompus Rath shocked the world with his action of seriously threatening a company for what he believes are faulty business decisions, it's been like this," Tifa reminded him. "I guess people are starting to think that this is a good idea if they want to enforce better business decisions… I'm just glad I don't have such customers here…"

"Let them try messing with this place! Anyone who dares lay a hand on anything related to my friend is going to wish they were never born!" said Barret.

Shortly after saying that, the news reporter received a sudden new news. "We have just received a report that the Saver is seen in Wall Department Store, causing chaos and destroying everything he deems terrible!"

"Wow… He sure acts fast… Causing trouble yesterday night and showing up again in broad daylight at a department store…" said Tifa after hearing the news. "Let's hope they get him this time and without any casualties happening…"

Cloud noticed a shocked and nervous look on Barret's face. He was about to ask him what was wrong when the latter said, "Marlene went to that store before I came here! She said she was going to buy her friend a birthday present! That Saver guy is there! My daughter is in trouble! I must go and save her at once!"

"Calm down, Barret! Wall Department Store is a large place, so what are the chances of them being in the same area?" Cloud told him. "I'm sure Marlene should be safe so long as she…" Barret got up and zoomed out of the place before Cloud could finish speaking, however. "Isn't in the same area as him…"

"I think you better go with him," Tifa told him. "It's nice and all that he's showing concern for his daughter, but it's best to be on the safe side to make sure that he doesn't do anything rash…"

* * *

Wall Department Store was one of Midgar's most popular stores. Despite not being the grandest of all department stores, it had a large amount of merchandises, most of which were low in price. The service was good as well.

However, none of those were of any concern currently, because the Saver had arrived at the place to "save" people from the horrors of what he believed were terrible merchandises and services.

He was currently at a video game store, destroying games he didn't like. "Such games should not exist! People should never be exposed to such terrible games!" he loudly said as he grabbed and threw every single copy of Metroid: Other M onto the floor. Pointing his machine game at the pile of games, he pulled the trigger and riddled them with holes.

He then turned to a cabinet that had copies of Paper Mario: Sticker Star and proceeded to throw every single one of them onto the floor before shooting them as well.

He then saw a scared man holding a copy of Sonic: Lost World in his hand, so he reached his hand to him and said, "Give me that game so I can destroy it! Sonic: Lost World is a massive disappointment that must not exist or be played with! Give it to me now so that you may be spared of such atrocity!"

"But my son begged me to buy this game for him! He really wants to play it!" the man told him.

"Your son is walking down a path filled with darkness and all kinds of horror! There is still chance for him to be saved without him throwing away his life, so you must hand it over to me now if you want him to be spared of playing that atrocious game!" the Saver said to him in an overdramatic manner. "Think of your son! As a father, can you bear the thought of him playing a terrible game that will disappoint him greatly?!"

"That's enough! You have gone too far!" shouted an angry voice of a child all of sudden. The Saver and those present turned to a young girl with dark brown hair and a pigtail wearing a pink dress that had a yellowish-orange ribbon at the front—Marlene. With a fearless attitude, she said to him, "Just because you don't like something doesn't mean you should force other people to hate it as well! Even more than that, you shouldn't go around destroying things you don't like in such a drastic way! People have the right to enjoy whatever they want, and you do not have the right to force them to dislike what you don't like!

"You don't look like you're saving anyone at all! You're being a nuisance and scaring the lights out of people with your actions!"

"You are still young, so you do not know the horrors I have witnessed!" the Saver told her. "Sitting through terrible movies, playing horrible video games, eating disgusting food! I've suffered them all! Because I know very well the pain of those things, I cannot bring myself to let other people suffer the same fate, so I must stop them from making those mistakes!"

"It's not like doing those things will kill them, so why are you so concerned about this?" Marlene asked him. "You're exaggerating things, and you're only making yourself look like you're crazy in doing so!"

Seeing how a little girl was standing up against the Saver, most of the others decided that they should be brave like her and speak up against him.

"That little girl is right! You're not saving anybody or anything at all!"

"We have the right to enjoy whatever we want! Why must we listen to you?!"

"You're crazy! You'll never be able to convince anyone like that!"

After listening to what everyone was shouting at him for a while, the Saver fired his gun at the ceiling, causing everyone to get down in shock. "I am the Saver, and my job is to save everyone from experiencing terrible things!" he said out loud. "Why won't you let me save you? Do you insist on making yourself suffer by experience everything that is bad? If I have to, I will put an end to all your lives in order to keep you from doing those things! Such is a blessing, as you will be freed from the horrors this world has to offer and enjoy the wonders of afterlife!"

"The only person here going to afterlife is you!" shouted an angry voice all of a sudden. All eyes turned to an angry black man with a Mohawk charging into the scene and throwing a punch at the Saver's face to send him backwards.

"Daddy!" Marlene exclaimed in surprise upon seeing Barret, who ran to her to give her a great big hug.

"My daughter! Are you all right? Did that terrible man hurt you?" he desperately asked her.

Cloud then walked up to them and said, "She seems to be all right. You can calm down now, can you?" He then turned to see the Saver slowly getting back up from getting punched into a cabinet of games. "All right, what's with you? Going around shooting people in order to stop them from enjoying what they want? You're out of your mind…"

"The people need to be saved! I am saving their lives from all that is terrible! I have no choice but to put them down when they refused to listen to me! Dying is a much better option than exposing yourself to terrible things!" the Saver told him.

"The only terrible thing people are being exposed to now is a madman like you," Cloud told him. "I pity you to the point I don't really want to give you a beating, so how about you just surrender yourself? You'll definitely save the lives of many if you hand yourself over to the police or the mental asylum, as they will no longer be killed by you."

"The world needs saving, and I am the one who will do this! I must save everyone from the horrors of bad movies…" said the Saver, but Barret interrupted him.

"You are the real horror around here! I'm going to teach you a lesson for trying to hurt my daughter!" Barret angrily said to him. He changed his steel hand into a gun and aimed at him, but Cloud stopped him from shooting.

"There's no need to waste bullets on the likes of him," Cloud told him.

"People like you are obstruction to the path of being saved! I must eliminate such people in order to save the lives of many! Begone for the sake of others!" the Saver said before firing from his gun at Cloud and Barret.

Acting quick, Cloud pulled his Buster Sword in front of himself to block the incoming bullets. "You still think someone like him isn't worth getting filled with bullets?" Barret asked Cloud before stepping out from behind him to fire from his gun-arm at the Saver.

The Saver ran to the side fast and got behind a game cabinet. He looked out from it a bit to fire his gun at the duo, but they got out of the way. Meanwhile, everyone else ran for his or her lives.

Barret fired at the Saver, who got behind the cabinet again for protection. When he tried running away from behind that cabinet, Cloud got in front of him. He tried to shoot the swordsman, but the latter grabbed his gun and forcefully tilted it upwards so that the bullets were fired at the ceiling. He then pulled the gun out of his hand before grabbing him by the collar.

The Saver struggled against his hand and then kicked him hard in one knee to make him drop him. The Saver then tried to kick Cloud, but the latter caught his foot and then pulled it up to make him fall on his back. He then pointed his sword at the Saver's neck to keep him from getting back up. "Give it up," he told him.

The Saver slowly nodded, and then Cloud moved his sword away to let him stand up. The Saver stood up with arms raised into the air, but then he jumped back and took out a grenade from his pocket, much to shock of everyone. "If any of you try to do anything funny, I will detonate this thing!" he said.

"You don't want to do this," Cloud said to him. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"This world is filled with too much despair and disappointment, so I don't mind!" said the Saver. "If left with no choice, I will choose to save myself from this world through death as well! If I can take out several people in doing so, then I cannot be any happier, as I will die knowing that I have freed people from their sufferings in doing so!"

"You're out of your mind! The only way people can be saved is if people like you are behind bars or dead!" Barret angrily said to him. "You better not pull that pin, or else you're going to get it!"

"Then don't make me! Allow me to continue doing what must be done in order to save people!" the Saver told him while moving back from him.

"You mean by destroying everything you don't like? Why would we let you do that?" Barret angrily asked him.

"Because it is the only way for people to be saved! I cannot allow anyone to be exposed to the horrors of terrible products! I must save them!" the Saver told him.

Barret and Cloud glared at the Saver, wondering what their next step of action should be. Suddenly, they noticed someone or something zipping past the Saver at a speed so fast that it could only be seen as a blur. They noticed that the grenade was replaced with a plush toy of a Moogle as well.

Seeing this, they moved closer to the Saver, who was still unaware of this. "Don't come any closer, or else I will pull the pin for real!" he said.

"I wouldn't mind," said Cloud.

"You're making me do this!" said the Saver loudly, and then he pulled off the red circle at the top of the Moogle doll's head. That was when he realized he was no longer holding a grenade in his hand.

"Looking for this?" asked a woman's voice. They turned to the side and saw Yuffie sitting on top of a game cabinet, tossing the grenade up and down in her hand constantly.

"Good going, girl!" Barret said to her.

Before the Saver could do anything else, Cloud rushed at him and swung the flat part of his blade at him to knock him back through the air. He crashed into a game cabinet containing a large amount of Sonic the Hedgehog games. Most of the game discs fell onto him as a result and partially buried him.

"That should do," said Cloud while putting away his Buster Sword.

* * *

Prisons weren't the nicest of places to be, especially if it was full of messed up people.

Members of the True Fans, after their defeat in the hands of the Smashers, were locked up in such a place. Not all of them were brought here, as some were taken to mental asylums instead, since their behaviors made them more of mentally ill people rather than actual criminals.

Pompus Rath was not one of those people, however. Tests showed that he was perfectly sane. He was simply filled with rage and hate.

As he sat in his prison sulking and cursing the world outside in his heart, Star Wolf made their appearance at the prison. Wearing the mysterious metal ring over their heads, the mercenary team sneaked into the prison grounds by parachuting down there from their Wolfens, which then flew away using autopilot.

Other than wearing the rings over their heads, they also wore pitch black jumpsuits so that they could blend into the darkness. The team of three carefully and quietly made their way into the prison building, taking out some guard using chloroform and harmless techniques that made them faint.

After several minutes of sneaking around the place and obtaining information on who was imprisoned in which cell, the team headed for a room containing several cell rooms, most of which were containing inmates they were told to free by Nerdro. "Remember the plan," Wolf told his teammates. "We'll free as many people as possible in order to cause chaos in this place so that we can easily escape. Make sure to let the people we are freeing know first so that they will follow us."

They headed for specific cell rooms and look into it. Panther looked into one of the cells, and when the inmate inside saw him, he was shocked and moved to the back of his room. "What… What are you?! Some kind of demon?!" he asked.

"Demon? How I wish I resembled something more fabulous…" grumbled the panther under his breath.

Indeed, the metal ring Nerdro gave them was an optical camouflage that altered their appearances drastically so that people would not be able to see who they really were. Panther took the form of a black-skinned demonic ox with glowing red eyes, Wolf took the form of a brown-skinned goblin-like creature, and Leon took the form of a skeletal reptilian creature.

"Fear not, for I am here to let you out. You must follow me and my teammates if you wish to see freedom, so make sure that you do not mess up anything," Panther told him. He then used a specially-made key he and his teammates created and brought along to open the prison door.

Star Wolf busied themselves freeing the people Nerdro told them to, the last one being Rompus Rath.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rath asked them.

"Someone wanted you people out of prison, so follow us and we will get you out of here," Wolf told the freed inmates.

"Hey! Who are you people?!" shouted a guard who entered the place all of a sudden.

Seeing this, Leon took out his beam gun and fired a shot that killed the guard. Star Wolf then hurriedly freed the remaining inmates from their prisons. Once those inmates were out, they immediately ran around like crazy, enjoying their freedom. More and more inmates were freed, and the place soon fell into chaos.

A guard hurriedly pressed a button used for emergency situations on the wall to alert everyone in the prison of what was happening.

The escaped inmates ran all around the place, beating up guards and trying to get whatever weapon they could get their hands on and also freeing as many inmates as they could.

While the chaos was happening, Star Wolf led the inmates they freed down a path they planned out beforehand. Their escape wasn't exactly the smoothest, however, as guards appeared to stop them. The group fought their way through the place until they finally got out of the prison building.

Running towards a wall, Wolf took out a disk-shaped object and threw it at the former. The object exploded upon hitting the wall and created a hole. On the other side of the hole was a container truck.

Unfortunately, not everyone the team was told to free made it outside, as some of them either got lost in the chaos or were caught by guards before they could escape. In the end, only two managed to make it out with Star Wolf—Rath and I am Life.

After getting into the back of the truck, the driver, a person clad head to toe in black, drove off fast before guards arrived.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Trivia:  
** 1\. Wall Department Store is named after Wall Market from FFVII.


	4. Arrest Warrant

Note that I have nothing against Other M, Sticker Star, and Sonic: Lost World. I only used them because they attracted a lot of hate, especially the former two, which some people think ruined their respective series, like, forever, which I think is an exaggeration that I don't like. In fact, none of the actual medias brought up in this story are anything I hate.

Forgot to mention this… Pompus Rath and I am Life are both of my OCs. You should know this if you've read True Fans, where you can find their descriptions.

 **Chapter 4  
Arrest Warrant**

* * *

After completing their job, Star Wolf returned to their apartment, while the convicts they helped escape from prison were dropped at Nerdro's place. Nerdro told the mercenary team to leave fast in order so that the police will not suspect anything between them.

The team went back to their apartment as soon as they could after that, with the promise from Nerdro that he would transfer their payment to their bank account before the end of the day.

"That wasn't too hard," said Leon. "Glad that we managed to pull this off without a problem! Can't wait for the payment!"

"I recommend that we celebrate after we received our prize!" suggested Panther.

"He also gave us these optic camouflage devices as a gift," Wolf said while looking at the metal ring he used for infiltrating the prison. "This should come in handy in the future!"

"I do wish that there was a way we could change what appearances we take, however…" said Panther. "I am not too fond of being seen as a demon. I am more suited to be something that is more graceful in nature!"

"I like what I became, actually!" said Leon as he reached for the remote control to turn on the television. "I think the news should be talking about this. Let's see what they have to say!"

He switched to the news channel. Indeed, the news was talking about the prison riot. The news reporter talked about how three mysterious people showed up to break some inmates out of prison, thus resulting in a large amount of prisoners running loose and making the whole place a chaos. However, the situation had been dealt with, and several of the inmates were put back in prison.

"One notable inmate that managed to escape is Pompus Rath," said the news reporter. "He is known for attacking the video game company Compac due to not agreeing with their business decisions."

"Heheh! We made it onto the news!" said Leon, pointing at the footage of them disguised by their optic camouflages breaking prisoners out of their cell rooms.

* * *

"Oh please… Tell me you're kidding!" cried Luigi. That was his reaction to seeing the news report about Rath's escape.

"Mamamia…" said Mario.

"Just when you think things couldn't get any worse…" said G&W.

"How bad can it get?" asked Bowser. "It's not like that guy is super dangerous or powerful. We can easily go to him and beat the living daylights out of him in a jiffy! He's no threat at all!"

"You have a point…" said Luigi.

"I wonda what's-a he going to do afta escaping," said Mario. "And what are those… creatures that rescued those prisoners…?"

As Mario was thinking about this, a different news report came up. This one was about a guy who killed his girlfriend when she told him she didn't find the Star Wars prequel trilogy to be as bad as people claim it to be. In rage, he grabbed her head and slammed it against the corner of a table until she died. His actions were soon found out by his neighbor, who saw everything from outside the window, so the latter notified the police.

After being arrested, the man was interviewed, and his attitude and what he said shocked many.

"I feel absolutely no regret for killing my girlfriend!" he said with a look of anger that at the same time looked proud. "The Star Wars prequel trilogy is one of the worst things in existence! All those who enjoy it are the worst possible life forms that cannot even be compared to dog feces! Anyone who finds the prequel trilogy even enjoyable to some extent absolutely deserves to die and burn in hell for the rest of their lives!"

He went on to say how the creator of the Star Wars series is one of the worst people ever for ruining a great series and how he deserves to be tortured in the most terrible way and die a horrible death in front of all his haters. Onlookers were at a loss of words at his attitude and the things he said. Even the Smashers were at a loss of words from watching the news report.

"Wow… I'm not sure if Emperor Palpantine will be proud of him or scared of him…" said G&W.

"The Dark Side just found a new champion…" said Bowser.

* * *

It's been almost an entire day, and Star Wolf was still waiting for Nerdro to contact them about having paid them. "What's taking him so long?" asked Leon impatiently while watching TV. "It shouldn't take that long to transfer money to our account or any account, should it?"

"Perhaps we've been had,"said Panther. "We did all this for naught…"

"Give him a bit more time," suggested Wolf. "If he still doesn't pay, we can always go to him and threaten him."

Leon's program was suddenly interrupted by a news report. It was about the true identities of the people who broke the prisoners out of prison during the day.

The three of them were shocked by this news report, even more so when they saw Nerdro appearing on the TV. "My optic camouflage devices have been stolen, and I have proof that the ones who stole it is the mercenary team Star Wolf!" he said. "You see, the devices are linked to a computer I have, and using that, I was able to find out who stole them and their current location. I found out that the thieves are Star Wolf and they used it to disguise themselves in order to break into prison to free those prisoners."

"What?! That swine! He betrayed us!" said Leon angrily.

"How terrible of him!" said Panther in anger.

"I knew something good wouldn't come out of him when he threatened us into accepting this job!" said Wolf in anger. "I'm going to claw his throat if it's the last thing I do!"

"Arrest warrant has been sent out to capture these three mercenaries," said the news reporter, while pictures of the members of Star Wolf could be seen next to her.

"What do we do?! We can't stay here any longer! The police will find out eventually!" said Leon in panic.

It was at that moment when light shined into their apartment room through the window, and they heard a voice being broadcasted to them, saying, "This is the police! Star Wolf! You are under arrest for theft and causing a prison outbreak! Surrender yourselves now, or we will have to use lethal force!"

The trio looked out the window and saw a large amount of police cars and policemen down below, several of them armed to the toe. "Darn it! They're here!" cursed Leon. "What do we do?!"

Wolf growled in frustration and anger. There was no way he was going to let himself or anyone in his team get arrested by the police. Thoughts of how to get out of this situation ran through his mind, and the only way he could think of was to use their Wolfens to escape into the sky. That was a problem, however, as their jets were parked inside a garage they rented located a couple of blocks away. Despite this, he told his team members his plan.

"But they're a couple of blocks away, and the police are down there!" Leon reminded him. "How are we going to get there?"

"We'll take the roofs!" suggested Wolf. "We'll jump our way across to other buildings from here and then get to the garage fast!"

Since there was no other method, the team rushed out of their room and headed for the rooftop. They could hear voices of policemen shouting from below and also the sound of their footsteps running up the stairs.

The trio made it to the rooftop before the police found out, but the police's helicopter was flying around up there and spotted them. "They're on the roof!" the pilot reported to the others.

The trio ran as fast as they could towards the other building and made a daring leap across the gap to get to the other side. Fortunately, the gap between the buildings wasn't that far, and they all had well-trained bodies, so they were able to jump over with ease.

After making their way to another building, they took the stairs to get to the bottom in order to get to the garage located directly across the current building. The helicopter pilot reported to the others about their location, so police immedaitely headed for that building.

The team was getting closer and closer to the first floor when suddenly they saw armed policemen rushing up the stairs. "Freeze!" one of them shouted.

Left with no choice but to fight, Wolf leaped at them while growling like a feral beast with his hand pulled back. With a swing of his claws, he badly scratched the face of the policemen who told them to freeze and knocked him down. He then proceeded to take out the other policemen. Thanks to being a skilled fighter, he had little issue taking on several of them at once. Most of them were unable to react in time to defend themselves or attack him.

* * *

Outside the building, several policemen were waiting with their guns in case the team managed to bypass the policemen who went inside. Sure enough, all three of them charged out of the door. Rather than obeying the police's order of stopping, Wolf fired from his gun at them.

After seeing some of their own men getting shot, the other policemen fired in retaliation. Wolf activated his reflector, which was built into his suit, by crossing his arms slightly in front of himself. An red oval-shaped force field appeared around him and reflected the bullets, and Leon and Panther hid behind him while occasionally firing from their guns at the police.

More policemen fell from getting hit by the reflected bullets, and after a significant number dropped, the team ran forward, trying to force their way through the remaining policemen to get to the garage on the other side.

The remaining policemen attempted to stop them using physical force, but the trio managed to use their physical skills to take them down before rushing for the garage and entering it through a smaller door next to the main steel door.

The remaining policemen followed them inside and saw that they went down a ladder leading into the basement. They followed them down there just in time to see them getting into jets with red wings. The police fired at the Wolfens, but their bullets bounced off the jets, which started their engines and then took off into a long passage at a fast speed.

A bit of a distance away from the the garage was an empty junkyard for broken down cars. The ground suddenly opened, revealing a secret passage underneath from which the Wolfens flew out and ascended high into the night sky.

"Phew… That was close… We managed to escape without a scratch…" said Leon while wiping his forehead. "I can't believe this happened…"

"What do we do now?" Panther asked Wolf through the Wolfen's communication device.

"We're going after Nerdro, obviously," replied Wolf in anger. "He's going to pay for lying to us! I'm going to make sure that he suffers in the worst way possible!"

* * *

"Everything went according to plan!" said Nerdro after seeing the news report. "You were a great help, Star Wolf, but for the sake of my plan, I have to give myself a good public image, so by exposing the three of you, I've made a name for myself, even if a little bit!"

After the news report ended, he got up and turned around to face Rath and I am Life, both of whom were seated on a sofa.

"Well, gentlemen," Nerdro said to them, "have you decided that you want to go along with my plan? I'm sure you'll like it! As long as you follow everything I tell you to do, we will be able to convince the world that our ideals should indeed be followed!"

"I still have doubts that this is going to work," said Rath. "If violence cannot convince them, how do you think a good public image is going to make things even better?"

"I told you already that violence isn't always the answer to everything, though it may still be useful at times," Nerdro told him while lighting a cigarette in his mouth. "Your efforts were still good, however, but I'm sure my method will be a lot better!"

"You seem to have a lot of confidence in this, so since you went through all the trouble of doing this, I think I'm in," said I am Life.

"If he says so, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," said Rath.

"Trust me; you won't be disappointed!" Nerdro assured them. "People will start listening to us after we're done with this!"

"Before that, there are more of our members who we would like to rescue," said I am Life. "They are imprisoned in a mental asylum rather than the same prison as us."

"Yes, I've read about that," said Nerdro. "They are declared to be mentally ill. If you really want to help them, I can provide you with the tools and manpower to get them out, so long as you do not leave behind anything that can be traced back to me. Remember that I have to make myself look clean if we want this to work."

"Don't worry; they will never know that you have anything to do with this," Rath assured him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Punched Down

**SBS Time!  
M.G.: **Who designed the optic camouflages used by the Smashers and Star Wolf?  
 **Game2002:** The ones given to the Smashers by Master Hand in  Strive For Easiness and the ones given to Star Wolf by Nerdro are not the same objects, though they serve the same purpose. Master Hand and Nerdro both created their own versions.

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
Punched Down**

* * *

Smashville wasn't exactly at its most peaceful time currently. A large number of people were gathered in front of the town's only library, a sight that attracted Villager and Murabito.

The duo went over to the back of the crowd and asked them what was happening. "Some guy went into the library, demanding that the word 'deconfirm' be added into the dictionary," said the anthropomorphic elephant they asked.

"And?" asked Villager.

"The librarian told him that they did not make any of the dictionaries here, so asking them this is pointless," replie the elephant. "That guy didn't take this lightly, so he held everyone inside hostage and demand that whoever invented dictionaries to make 'deconfirm' an official word."

"Wow… What an i****…" commented Murabito, to which her cousin agreed.

"Let's try to get a closer look," suggested Villager. This sounded good to his cousin, so they squeezed their way through the crowd until they managed to make it close to the library. There was a police line set up to keep people from going any closer, and police animals were standing outside the library's door with guns ready.

"Surrender now and come out with your hands raised!" Copper the police dog shouted at the door using his megaphone. "You better not do anything to the hostages, or else you're in big trouble! Do you hear me?"

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin!" shouted a voice from inside.

"What are you? One of the three little pigs?!" replied Copper.

Seeing Booker standing nearby, Villager called out to him, "Hey Booker, what's the situation in there?"

"No hostages seem to be hurt so far, and the perpetrator refuses to surrender," replied Booker. "He's making a really meaningless demand if you ask me… I'm sure you'll agree with me…"

"Who's the perpetrator anyway?" asked Murabito.

"Some owl named Wisdum," replied the police dog.

"Wisdum? I know him. He's that guy with mental issue who likes to do and say crazy things out in the public," commented Villager.

Copper continued to shout into the library, but the most common reply he got was to tell the inventor of dictionaries to make "deconfirm" an official word, or else the hostages would be harmed.

"This is getting nowhere… I think we should do something about this," suggested Villager.

"What do you have in mind?" Murabito asked him.

"Hmmm… Let's try sneaking into the library," suggested the boy. "I'm sure the backdoor is free for us to use."

The idea sounded good to Murabito, so the two made their way out of the crowd and secretly went for the library's backdoor. It was unlocked, so they were able to get inside.

They made their way through the place until they made it to one of the book rooms. There, they saw several animals and people cowering in fear at the possibilty of the perpetrator doing harm to them. Said perpetrator was standing in front of the door, responding to Copper's broadcast. It was a red owl wearing a black top hat and a fake twirly moustache, and he had lazy eyes.

"I told you to tell the inventor of dictionaries to make 'deconfirm' a word, or else I will hurt everyone in here!" said the owl, Wisdum. He was holding a can of gasoline in one hand and a lighter in the other, which was why nobody in the library dared to mess with him. Fire and gasoline don't mix after all.

Villager and Murabito carefully sneaked across the place, motioning for hostages who saw them to be quiet.

"Why would you even want 'deconfirm' to be a word anyway? You already have 'disconfirm,' and that's an actual word!" Copper shouted at him from the other side of the door.

"Because people use it on the internet all the time, s*****!" replied Wisdum. "'Deconfirm' sounds a million times cooler than 'disconfirm!' It's fact!"

Suddenly, he was hit over the head by a chair by Villager so hard that he instantly passed out on his front. Everyone else was shocked at the sight of this. Turning to those shocked people, Villager said, "Seriously, why hasn't anyone else thought of doing this? You're going to make readers think the author is a bad writer!"

Behind him, Wisdum was still moving slightly and groaning in pain, but he was silenced when Murabito kicked him hard in the head multiple times.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the country of Lycia, which was ruled by the young king Roy, a movie was undergoing production in a certain movie studio.

The producers of the movie were working hard to complete the movie before its deadline. It was a movie about dragons from space invading the planet, so humans have to work together with dragons of their own planet to stop them.

The filming had finished, so all that was left to do was to apply CGI onto it. All the dragons in the movie were made using motion capture and CGI, and high quality ones at that.

Something unexpected happened, however. In the middle of applying CGI, almost all the computers in the production room turned off by themselves, and some even exploded literally. Luckily, the explosions weren't big and serious, so nobody was hurt, just shocked.

* * *

"So… You're telling me that computers found in every single movie studio in Lycia malfunctioned?" asked Roy after being told by Merlinus about what happened in the country in the past hour.

"That appears to be the case," Merlinus told him. "Experts are still looking into the cause behind this. They believe it is likely the result of a cyber attack."

"That's the first time I've heard of this happening in this country… And why is it only happening in movie studios? I wonder what's the terrorists' motive for this…" wondered Roy.

Just then, a guard rushed into the throne room and said to Roy, "Your majesty! You might want to check the television right now! It's being shown on every single channel in Lycia!"

At once, Roy pressed a button on the arm of his throne, causing the ceiling to open and lower a large flat screen TV. When the TV turned on, it showed the footage of a being with orange skin and a deformed-looking head wearing a red, royal robe. He looked like either a demon or some kind of alien.

"What the…?" the young king said in surprise.

"Greetings, everyone! I am the King of Practical FX!" said the being. "In the past hour, you may have heard about the news or even witnessed yourself computers exploding in front of your faces! This is the result of me planting a special kind of virus into the networks of Lycia that causes any computer that is playing around with CGI to explode!"

"Why would he do that?!" asked Merlinus in anger.

"Movies are no longer what they're used to be!" said the King of Practical FX. "Back in the days, people used practical effects and costumes to create movies, and such movies were very realistic and even believable. Those were the golden age of movies, but nowadays, CGI has plagued movies with unconvincing and poorly made imageries! As a big fan of movies, I am extremely disappointed in the direction movies are taking nowadays, so I have decided to teach moviemakers a lesson!

"All the computers in Lycia are now within my grasps! If you try to use CGI to make movies, my virus will instantly track you down and destroy your computer! You will have no choice but to make movies using pracitcal effects and simple special effects of the olden days!"

"What's this guy's problem?" asked an unpleased Lilina, who was sitting next to Roy. "He's doing all this just because he doesn't CGI? That's absurd!"

"And in case people are wondering, my appearance is due to a large amount of makeup," said the King of Practical FX. "I am very much human, and as you can see, makeups are capable of making a person look like something else entirely. This is the power of makeups and practical effects! Moviemakers and moviegoers spoiled by CGI nowadays will never understand the hard work people go through to create extremely realistic and convincing props, costumes, and sceneries!"

As Roy watched the King of Practical Effects rant about how much he hates CGI and how they ruined movies, he said to Merlinus, "I sure do hope the police is doing something about this."

"Do not worry, Your Majesty, they are definitely looking into this!" Merlinus assured him.

Just then, another guard came into the room and said to Roy, "Your Majesty, there is a phone for you! It came from oversea!"

"Who called me from oversea?" asked the young king.

"He claims to be a friend of yours," said the guard. "He said he is a Smasher."

Surprised and glad to hear this, Roy opened the other arm of his throne to reveal a telephone underneath it. After pressing a button when he picked it up, he spoke into it, saying, "Hey there! It's me, Roy!"

"Roy! Nice to hear from you!' said the voice of Fox from the other side. "We want to let you know that we've got the location of that guy calling himself the King of Practical Effects! We're going to send his location to you so that you can alert the police to go arrest him!"

"What!" asked Roy in shock. "So fast?! How did you do it?!"

"R.O.B. was able to track him down immediately after watching his broadcast," explained Fox. "After hearing about the news, R.O.B. was convinced that it was a cyber terrorism of some kind, so he kept an eye on Lycia's computer network and happened to come across that person when the latter made his broadcast. Just like that, he was able to track down his location."

"That sure is some serious hacking skills!" commented Roy.

"In reality, tracing calls back to their sources is almost instantaneous," said the voice of R.O.B. "It is only movies that make them look like it takes a long time to do so."

"Anyway, we're sending you the location through your email, and then you show it to the police," said Fox.

"Sure thing! Send it over!" Roy told him.

* * *

The King of Practical FX was located in a short amount of time and captured. He did expect the police to come looking for him, but he wasn't expecting them to show up so soon, so he had no time to prepare or escape.

"Movies as you know it are getting worse and worse!" he angrily shouted while being led by the police into a police car. "You should be thanking me for making movies better instead of arresting me! I'm doing cinema a huge favor!"

"And all is well with movies!" said Bowser while watching the news about this in delight. "Practical effects are cool and all, but they can't pull off the awesomeness and over-the-topness of CGI!"

"Over-the-topness isn't a word," Brawler told him, but Bowser ignored him.

"What's CGI anyway?" asked Parry.

"Images made from computers," explained G&W.

"What makes it different from props?" asked the parrot.

"Think of it like this: if the Transformers movies use practical effect and costumes, the Cybertronians would look like people wearing metal boxes all over their bodies and have awkward-looking movements," explained Luigi. "Using CGI, they are able to look like actual robots and have fluid and realistic movements."

"Without CGI, they'll either have to find a really muscular actor to play the Incredible Bulk or make him wear a ridiculous suit that would surely hinder movement," added Bowser.

"Oh, so it makes things look more realistic," said Parry with a nod. "I wonder what's so bad about that."

"Some people can't let go of the past," replied G&W, "but CGI can look poorly made and unrealistic at times."

"It's not like costumes and makeups are always perfect either," said Brawler.

"True," agreed Luigi with a nod.

* * *

Nerdro was at home, watching news reports about the King of Practical FX and what happened at Smashville. Unknown to him, Wolf, Leon, and Panther appeared outside the window, hanging from the roof of his apartment using ropes.

Placing his blaster against the window, Wolf fired at point blank to shatter it, and then all three of them swung inside, much to the surprise of Nerdro. "Nerdro!" Wolf angrily shouted at him. "How dare you trick us!"

"Now that's quite a rude entrance," said Nerdro, unfazed by his attitude. "You know that normal people use something called a d…"

"You better explain yourself, or else we'll kill you!" Leon angrily interrupted him while pointing his blaster at him.

"Easy now! I knew you would show up here sooner or later," Nerdro told them while holding up his hands.

"Then you better be prepared for what's to come, because it definitely will not be pretty!" Panther said to him in a threatening tone.

"Yes, I am indeed prepared to face what's to come," said Nerdro with a smile. "Now allow me to answer your question. I framed you people as part of my plan to give myself a good impression. In order for my ultimate plan to succeed, I have to look good in the eyes of other people, so what better way than to expose the three of you to the police? You did break those people out of prison after all!"

"That was because you threatened us to do so, and you promised you wouldn't expose us! You lied!" Wolf angrily said to him.

"We live in a world where people lie to each other," Nerdro told him. "You should be aware of this. You only have yourself to blame for trusting someone like me! Heheheh!"

"Why you?!" growled Wolf in anger. "I'm going to slice open that big belly of yours right now!" He ran at Nerdro with one hand pulled back, ready to take a swing at him.

Nerdro smiled as Wolf came close to him, and then in a completely unexpected act, Nerdro jumped and spun his body 360 degrees, delivering a roundhouse kick to the side of Wolf's head. The wolf was sent flying to the side and hitting the wall hard. Needless to say, Leon and Panther were shocked at the sight of this.

Nerdro landed perfectly on his feet and got into a fighting stance. "Surprised, eh? Want to see more of what I am capable of?"

"Why you?!" said Leon angrily, and then he fired from his blaster with Panther.

Nerdro displayed incredible speed and dodging skills that completely contradicted his overweight appearance. He moved in a zigzag path towards the two to avoid the shots while closing in on them, and when close enough, he caught them by their heads and smashed them against each other before throwing them in separate directions.

He then turned and saw Wolf angrily jumping at him to try to claw him again. Nerdro swung his hands around to defend himself against Wolf's claw swipes. Even though Wolf was a skilled fighter, he could not believe that Nerdro was a match for him. The warthog was not being overwhelmed by the intensity and ferocity of his attacks at all.

In the midst of the blocking Wolf's claw swipes, Nerdro delivered a straight punch that Wolf managed to catch using his hand. The latter attempted to thrust his claws into his face afterwards, but Nerdro bent his head backwards to avoid it and then used his other hand to punch Wolf hard in the abdomen. The wolf was knocked somewhat into the air, where Nerdro caught him by the waist and then flung him aside and across the room.

Wolf crashed into a wall while crushing a vase and a table against it. After falling to the floor, Puncho entered the room through a door next to Wolf. "Uncle, what happened?!" he asked.

"The people we hired aren't happy with what we did, so they decided to repay us," Nerdro told his nephew. "Don't worry; I am dealing with them without an issue!"

Wolf saw Puncho and thought he could get rid of him as an act of revenge against Nerdro. He lunged at the younger warthog for the kill, but it was as a mistake. Puncho reacted as a fast speed by swinging down his fist onto Wolf's head, causing it to slam onto the floor so hard that the latter cracked.

"You think you can beat me? Think twice!" Puncho angrily said to him while picking him up by the collar. He then pulled back his fist before punching the wolf so hard that he shot back across the room and through a wall, going out of the penthouse and into the hallway.

Nerdro laughed at that sight with his mouth closed. He suddenly back flipped into the air to avoid two energy shots fired by Leon and Panther. They were surprised at such an incredible back flip, so much that when Nerdro landed in front of them, they did not respond. The warthog brought down his fists onto their heads with such a force that they were sent through the floor completely.

Meanwhile, Puncho walked out into the hallway to confront Wolf again. The warthog let out a cry while charging at him with his fist pulled back. Wolf got into a defensive stance to cover himself with his reflector. When Puncho's fist came in contact with the reflector, a shockwave was created, and he got zapped.

Despite this, Puncho punched it again, ignoring the pain caused by the electrocution. He pressed his fist against it hard, causing the reflector to become distorted, and Wolf could tell that the former was actually making progress in destroying it.

Still with the initial fist pressing against the reflector, Puncho pulled back his other fist and then punched the reflector. This caused the reflector to disappear, creating a shockwave that pushed them both away. Wolf was hurt the most by this, as the destruction of the reflector damaged his suit, which burned and zapped him as a result.

Puncho recovered fast and charged at Wolf while crying loudly. Wolf was unable to react in time to do anything and was thus punched back by the tremendous force. He crashed through several walls and came to a stop at the last one before the outside of the building.

By this point, he was in too much pain to continue moving. He was in shock, not because he was losing, but because of the huge difference in power and skill between him and the two warthogs. He considered himself to be a highly skilled fighter who could hold his own against the more powerful members of the Smashers without a problem, so this made him wonder just exactly how powerful were Nerdro and Puncho.

He looked up to see Puncho charging at him for another punch. As a last effort to defend himself, Wolf fired from his blaster. Puncho dodged the shot swiftly without stopping at all, and then he closed in on Wolf to punch him hard in the head.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The powerful punch sent Wolf crashing through the wall and flying out of the apartment. The anthropomorphic wolf had already passed out from the powerful punch as he shot through the air while slowly descending towards the streets and buildings below.

Standing in front of the hole created and looking at where Wolf flew towards, Puncho said, "Go to hell!"

"Nicely done, Punch!" Nerdro said to him as he walked up to his nephew. "Though I would've preferred that you cause less damage to this place next time… Guess it can't be helped…"

As if not satisfied with winning the fight, Puncho asked his uncle where Leon and Panther were so that he could beat them up. Nerdro remembered that he left those two in the lower floor, so he returnd to the room they were originally in and looked down the holes on the floor to find that they were no longer there. "It seems they've made their escape," he said.

"This sucks! I really wanted to punch them into smithereens!" said Puncho in disappointment and anger.

"I'm sure you'll find a chance to do so some other time," Puncho told him. Just then, Puncho's smartphone rang, so he answered it. "Hello? Oh, it's you, Rath. You managed to set them free? Good for you! I hope you didn't give away the fact that I am behind all this."

"Don't worry; I didn't leave behind any evidence, and in order to make sure of that, I've burned all evidences as well," Rath spoke into his smartphone, which was given to him by Nerdro.

Around him were several mental asylum patients that he and I am Life set free, most of them being members of True Fans. In the background, one could see the mental asylum burning down, its flames making the night sky look orange and the heat distorting all that was in the background.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Wisdum and the King of Practical FX are both my OCs.

After several SSB stories in a role featuring villains who can't fight back very well, I decided to do something different and make Nerdro and Puncho powerful fighters who look like they can give the Smashers a run for their money.

It was after reading SonicBlue92's review did I decided to make Roy appear in this chapter.

Also, Brawler is Mii Brawler in case you don't know.

 **Trivia:  
** 1\. Tracing telephone calls in real life is indeed instantaneously, or at least very fast. TV shows and movies sometimes show this as a very slow process, probably for drama purposes or to make good guys look incompetent when trying to track down villains' locations.


	6. Sacrificial Pawn

**Chapter 6  
Sacrificial Pawn**

* * *

"Seriously? Asking me to take you to E3?" said Master Hand when he was told by the child Smashers about what they wanted. Said Hand was currently drying clothes out in the lawn. He dropped by for no apparent reason other than boredom and decided to make himself useful around the place. Seeing him doing housework was an incredibly rare sight, which explained why Link could be seen filming him with a camcorder.

"Yeah, we really want to attend it in person for once," Ness told Master Hand.

"Isn't watching it live more than enough?" asked Master Hand while picking up some wet clothes from the laundry basket, but he picked up a flattened Jigglypuff instead. Acting as if it was normal, he went ahead and hung the Pokemon onto the clothesline.

"There's a difference between watching things on screen and being there in person," Young Link told him.

"Yeah! We really want to be at E3 in person for once! Please take us there using the Final Destination! That way, we won't have to worry about plane tickets and such!" Ness told him.

"The Final Destination isn't used for entering countries illegally, you know," said Master Hand while continuing to hang clothes. Jigglypuff suddenly inflated and returned to normal, falling off the clothesline as a result. She then walked off as if nothing happened. Nobody cared either.

"You only started thinking about this now?" Popo asked him.

"We never got into trouble from doing that, so I'm sure it'll be no different this time as well," Ness told him.

"Fine… I'll take you there…" Master Hand said with a sigh.

"All right!" the kids exclaimed.

* * *

The game convention was exactly what Nerdro was waiting for, as that was where he was going to pull off the main part of his plan.

Gathered together with some of the escaped inmates, he said to them, "Remember what the plan is! If everything goes as planned, I will be hailed as a hero, and at the same time, I will be able to convince everyone to realize that what you did isn't without a good reason and that if people had listened to you in the first place, things would have turned out better.

"After this, I will continue to build my reputation until I am able to make a name for myself in the world of business. That way, I will be able to have the final say in several things in order to ensure that customers get exactly what they want!"

"You better keep your word and not betray us like you did to Star Wolf," I am Life told him.

"Don't worry; I have no intentions of betraying any of you! Star Wolf was simply a sacrificial pawn in order to set things in motion, but you people are important pieces that cannot be thrown away so easily," Nerdro assured him. "Rest assure that I will keep you out of trouble if you do everything I told you to!"

* * *

As promised, Master Hand took most of the young Smashers to E3, located in America. Ness, Young Link, Popo, Nana, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Pit, and Dark Pit happily approached the crowd-filled gate of the building where the game convention was taking place. Only the latter didn't have a happy look on his face, which was something common for him.

"I can't believe we're at E3! After years of watching everything through live streams, I can't believe that we actually came here in person for once!" said Ness happily. "This is a dream come true!"

"You cannot be any truer than that!" agreed Popo.

"C'mon! They're having a presentation today! You don't want to miss it!" said Young Link.

Ness looked at his watch and said, "There's still time. It doesn't happen until about an hour later, so let's check out the place and play some of the demos first before heading over to that presentation."

"I cannot wait to try out new games!" said Pit with enthusiasm.

"There probably won't be any fun games this year," said Dark Pit.

"Don't be so negative," Nana told him.

"Leave me alone," the cloned angel told her in a grumpy voice.

* * *

During the one hour wait, the kids played as many games and watched as many exhibitions as they could. Young Link found himself enjoying the latest Zelda game, Odor of the Wild.

He was mesmerized by how awesome the game looks, only to be distracted by someone shouting nearby, "Zelda is ruined! This is not the Zelda I want!"

"Ignore him," Popo, who was next to Young Link, told him. "It's the Zelda cycle all over again. You know how things were with Twirling Princess and Awkward Sword."

"I know…" replied Young Link. "Doesn't mean I don't get annoyed by people like them, though…"

* * *

The time for the presentation was finally starting, so all those who were interested in it gathered in front of the stage where it was going to take place. The Smashers found themselves seats somewhere in the middle of the crowd, anticipating the gaming news they would see.

When the presentation started, a man with neatly-trimmed hair wearing a business suit walked onto the stage, while the spotlight shined on him to put focus on him. Everyone clapped his or her hands as he made his way to the center of the stage, and after the crowd silenced, he started to give his speech. "Thank you for coming to this year's E3! We hope that you enjoyed playing the demos for upcoming games! We are now proud to present you some of the latest gaming news that will surely change gaming as you know it! First, please take a look at this video!"

He then turned to the wall behind him that was actually a giant screen. The video started, but to his surprise, it wasn't what he was expecting. It was a footage of a young man with black, spiky hair wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans shaking his body fast nonstop while saying "jiggle jiggle jiggle" over and over.

Everyone was confused as to what he or she was looking at, but the Smashers were shocked, as they knew who that person was. "It's Master Jiggler!" pointed out Ness.

Suddenly the man in the suit was shot in the body from the side and fell down dead, much to the horror of everyone. Everyone then turned to the side of the stage to see Rath and his group marching onto it, most of them holding guns and melee weapons.

Walking to the center of the stage, Rath fired his gun at the ceiling, causing most people to scream in horror while getting down. After yelling for everyone to be quiet, he said, "Everyone, I'm sure you know who I am, and if you do, you know why I am doing this!"

"What's he doing here?!" asked Nana quietly in surprise.

"He did escape from prison…" Young Link reminded her. "Guess he's here to prove his point like last time again…"

"What do we do?" asked Pit.

"Let's just stay put for now and see how things turn out first," suggested Ness.

"How about we step forward and kick his a** right now?" suggested Dark Pit.

"Just stay put!" Ness told him.

Rath made his speech about how consumers were being tricked and being treated by businesses nowadays and how the former should fight back in order to get what they truly want. His point in the end was that violence and fear was the only way to make businesses give them what they want.

Men hired by Nerdro were all over the building, making sure that nobody tried to escape and that nobody tried to come in, especially law enforcers. It was a hostage situation.

Knowing that everything was recorded live, Rath said out loud, "All you businessmen who are watching this currently, follow our demands and do them right now, or else all these hostages will die!" He then started saying the demands that he and his men wanted, most of which involved what contents should go into what games, how certain games should be made, and such.

"Geez… How unreasonable…" said Ness after hearing some of the demands.

"I agree with some of what he said, actually, but I still don't like him…" said Young Link.

"Enough is enough!" said a loud voice. All eyes turned to the source of the voice, Nerdro. The anthropomorphic warthog walked towards the stage with a look of anger on his face. "I will no longer tolerate your actions! It's about time you stop this madness!"

He got onto the stage and stood in front of Rath, and the both of them glared at each other face to face in silence for a while. Rath then said, "Just who are you?"

"I am Nerdro Phacoreus, and I have enough of what you people are doing!" replied Nerdro. "What makes you think you can justify yourself by committing these acts of violence? Even if you get what you want in the end, that doesn't mean you are wrong!"

"You're one of those self-righteous people who claim to be doing the right thing! I know very well people like you! You are nothing but obstacles in the path leading to true happiness, a world where everyone can get everything they want!" Rath told him.

"It is good if people are able to get everything they want, but this is not the way to achieve it!" Nerdro told him, and then he pointed at him. "I am not afraid of you, and neither shall anyone else be afraid of the likes of you! You people think you can succeed by doing something like this? Let me tell you: it will not work! The world does not work the way you think it does! There are people out there willing to risk their lives to stop the likes of you!

"You self-righteous people, always complaining whenever you don't get what you want! You are nothing but spoiled brats throwing the biggest tantrum ever just to get what you want! If you had decided to do things in more humane and civilized ways, then perhaps you will really get what you want without having people fear you!"

"If that method really does work, then it would've worked a long time ago!" Rath told him. "It's because developers are deaf to our pleas and demands that we are doing this! They told us to give them suggestions that they will listen to, only to throw aside everything we tell them in the end and give us what we did not ask for, claiming that these are what we wanted! They make all sorts of ridiculous and outrageous business decisions for the sole purpose of stealing our wallets!

"No matter how much we told them that they are wrong and unethical in doing so, they don't listen to us at all, yet they claim that they respect their customers and give them what they want! Those are nothing but big fat lies! Someone has to teach them a lesson about telling all those lies and making those terrible business decisions the hard way!"

"That is not an excuse for what you are doing!" Nerdro angrily said to him. "You think you are so cool and powerful just because you managed to become famous from doing all this? You won't succeed in the end! You're going to lo…" Before he could finish speaking, Master Jiggler sneaked up on him from behind and slammed him over the head with one of the cameras used for filming this event. Nerdro passed out on his front as a result, and everyone else was shocked.

"Anyone else dare try to stop us?" asked Rath. "If I see anyone trying to do something s***** like this guy again, I'll kill someone, and as proof that I'm serious…" He fired at a random person in the crowd, causing most people to scream in shock, in order to show that he was serious about this.

"That does it! I have enough with him!" said Dark Pit loudly as he stepped forward.

"Wait! Don't be so reckless!" Ness told him, but Dark Pit had already stormed his way close to the stage.

"You're not having things your way here, you b******!" Dark Pit angrily said to Rath while pointing at him. "Who made you boss and decide that you should make everyone listen to what you have to say? I don't like your attitude, so I…" Before he could finish speaking, Rath fired his gun at him without a word. Fortunately for Dark Pit, he reacted fast and stepped to the side in time, but a poor soul behind him took the bullet instead and fell, causing more screams to fill the place. "That does it!"

The cloned angel angrily ran and jumped up the stage to tackle Rath, knocking him onto the floor and making him drop his gun. He began punching the latter in the face, but was pulled off by I am Life and hurled to the bottom. "You will die for your insolence!" I am Life angrily said to him as he jumped down to fight Dark Pit.

"If anyone here's dying, it's you and your friends!" Dark Pit angrily said as he stood up and got into a fighting stance. I am Life threw a right hook at the angel, who ducked underneath it before punching him in the abdomen. Dark Pit threw several punches at his body nonstop, not giving him the chance to fight back. He pinned him against the side of the stage and punched him over and over, but none of his punches managed to cause any wounds to appear on I am Life.

I am Life angrily grabbed Dark Pit's head and headbutted him hard to make him take some steps back. He then pulled back his fist and lunged at him before trying to punch him, but Dark Pit stepped to the side and then kicked him in the back to make him fall forward.

Dark Pit was going to attack him again when suddenly a large amount of brown gas filled up the place. The smell of the gas was horrible, so everyone closed his or her nose. They all turned to the source of the smell and saw a fat man with shoulder-length black hair wearing a white shirt and tan-colored pants releasing gas from his bottom nonstop. "The truth! Behold the truth and be enlightened!" that man shouted loudly.

"It's that farting guy again!" cried Ness.

Some people passed out from the horrid smell, while some managed to run out of the gas, though it wouldn't help much, as the gas was slowly spreading all over the place. "Look at the truth I am showing you! You must witness the truth and be amazed!" shouted the fat man while releasing "the truth" nonstop.

"Someone do something about that guy…!" cried Popo, who was on the verge of passing out from overexposure to the gas. Nana had already passed out next to him from it.

"I'm having a hard time seeing where he is!" said Young Link with his nose pinched. "This fart is as thick as a fog!"

"Pit! Fly into the air to get a better look at things and try to see what you can do about him!" Ness called out to the angel, wherever he was.

"Yes, Mister Ness!" Pit cried out, and then he took flight into the air. Out of the brown gas, he looked around and saw the fat guy standing on one side, continuously releasing gas from his rear end. "There he is!" He then dived at him and hit him over the head with a dive kick before swooping up into the air.

This caused the man to stand upright, but he continued to release gas from his rear end while complaining about how people refused to accept his words of truth. "Nobody wants to know the truth if it involves farts!" Pichu angrily shouted at the man while jumping onto his head, and then he released electricity to zap him.

Unfortunately, the electricity combined with the gas resulted in what one would get if the former was replaced with fire.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Fortunately, most people had already fled the place while the gas was around the place, so there weren't much casualties when the explosion went off. The place was badlly damaged and charred, and those who were still around charred from head to toe, including the fat man himself and Pichu, who was still on his head.

"I thought only fire would cause this…?" asked Pichu before falling off his head and passing out next to him.

"Why won't be listen to the truth…?" the fat guy said before passing out on his front.

"Well, at least this problem is solved…" said Ness before using PSI Healing to energize himself.

"Yeah…" said Young Link in agreement, and he was suddenly hit in the back of the head by I am Life.

"Why you?!" the angry man said before picking up Young Link by the back of his shirt to punch him in the back of his head.

"We're not done yet!" Dark Pit said as he lunged at I am Life from the side and tackled him away before he could punch Young Link.

I am Life angrily turned to Dark Pit to punch him, but the latter swiftly moved aside before socking him across the face. He flew over the former, grabbing him above the head while doing so, and then flipped him into the air over himself to throw him forward in a judo-esque manner.

After I am Life hit the floor, one of Nerdro's men appeared behind Dark Pit to shoot him with his machine gun. The cloned angel heard the sound a clicking sound coming from the gun and reacted in time to avoid the bullets. He charged at the man and attempted to pull his gun away from him. As they struggled for ownership over the gun, bullets were fired all over the place, and the Smashers ducked to avoid them.

I am Life stood back up just in time to get pelted by the bullets, but they bounced off his body and did no harm to him, other than pushing back and eventually making him fall back. Dark Pit was able to pull the machine gun out of Nerdro's henchman's hands before knocking him out with the back of it.

I am Life stood back, only to be pelted in the body and the face by the same gun by Dark Pit. "ENOUGH!" I am Life angrily shouted while withstanding the bullet shots. The bullets ran out as he got closer to Dark Pit, and then former threw a punch at him. Dark Pit moved to the side before performing a sideway flip, lifting both his legs off the floor and slamming them into the side of that guy's head.

As I am Life angrily turned to Dark Pit, the latter got behind him and onto his shoulder fast thanks to his ability to fly. Grabbing his neck tightly with his legs, Dark Pit attempted to break his neck by forcefully twisting it, but there was no snapping sound whatsoever. He tried multiple times, but still got no result. I am Life angrily shook Dark Pit off his body. The latter landed on his feet and asked, "Just what on earth are you?!"

"Someone who would've made the world better place if it weren't for people like you!" I am Life angrily replied before lifting his arms over his head with his hands folded together. He was then hit in the side of the head by a trash can hurled at him by Ness using telekinesis. He turned to the psychic, only to be hit in the face and body multiple times using whatever Ness could find.

While I am Life was getting battered by the those things, Young Link jumped at him from behind and hit him in the head using the leg of a camera that broke off from it.

Not too far away, the Ice Climbers combined their ice breath together to create an iceberg, and when it was as large as a person, they kicked it to send it sliding towards I am Life. The iceberg hit him and pushed him across the place until hit a wall, crushing him against it, or so it seemed. The iceberg slowly broke into pieces, revealing I am Life uninjured behind it, albeit with pain all over his body.

"Wow… He really can't get injured… What is he…?" wondered Popo.

"At least we know he can be knocked out, so let's keep on hitting him!" said Ness.

"I'll kill you all!" I am Life angrily said before getting back up and running towards the Smashers.

"Not gonna happen! PK Thunder!" Ness created a ball of electricity that he steered behind him using his mind. Hitting himself in the back with the electric ball, Ness rocketed himself forward while covered in electricity. He flew into I am Life and headbutted him really hard, so much that a shockwave was created and the latter shot back at a fast speed. He crashed into the wall with such a force that cracks appeared on it.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

As if that wasn't enough, the impact also caused some light fixtures on the ceiling to fall down on top of his head, hitting him with enough force to make him pass out.

"You did it, Mister Ness!" Pit exclaimed while running up to Ness, who was rubbing his head.

"Yeah, and I just remembered why I don't enjoy using this move that often…" said the psychic boy.

"Because you'll lose your memory one day from using it," said Dark Pit with his arms crossed. Behind him, Master Jiggler ran towards him while "jiggling" nonstop and holding a video camera in his hand, ready to hit Dark Pit with. It was the same one he used for knocking out Nerdro. Dark Pit swung back his fist and hit in the face, causing him to fall on his back and dropping the camera. Jigglypuff then ran up to the fallen Master Jiggler to slap him in the face over and over.

"ENOUGH OF THIS MADNESS!" Rath shouted at the top of his voice, grabbing everyone's attention. Everyone turned to him and saw that he was holding a young girl hostage.

"I will no longer tolerate things! If any of you try to oppose me again, I will kill this girl!" Rath angrily said to the Smashers.

"How dare you?! Let go of that girl at once!" Ness angrily said to him.

"You people made me do this! It's people like you that we can never have good things!" Rath told him. "I'm trying to make this world a better place, and you keep on getting in my way! Do you want to keep on living in this corrupted and messed up society?"

"The society is a mess thanks to people like you!" Nana angrily told him. "It's better off without people like you!"

"Yeah! You're not helping make things better at all!" said Popo.

"What you are doing is not the right way to make the world a better place!" Pit told Rath. "If you truly want to make the world a better place, then you should do it in ways that will make other people happy!"

"Enough! I have enough of trying to get things into your thick skulls! You are all deluded people to think that methods that don't involve the extreme will work! If it would work, we wouldn't be doing this in the first place!" replied Rath angrily. "Now fulfill our demands, or else I'll see to it that everyone here dies!"

"Enough is enough!" shouted an angry voice coming from behind Rath. Rath turned around to see an angry-looking Nerdro looking back at him, and then without a word, the latter plunged a knife into his neck, a sight that horrified all those present.

Shocked and angry, Rath said to Nerdro, "You… How dare… you…?!"

The girl he held hostage ran from his grasp and back to her mother. Rath fell on his back, while Nerdro said to him in a voice only audible to him, "Sorry about this… You have great talent, I'll give you that, but the way things are turning out, I have no choice."

"You… promised… me…!" said Rath angrily and weakly.

"Great plans sometimes require sacrifices," Nerdro told him with an evil grin. "Now rest in peace, knowing that your sacrifice will not be in vain!"

Rath growled angrily as blood seeped out from his mouth. He wanted to curse Nerdro, but all he could say were somewhat incomprehensible words before breathing his last. After making sure that Rath was dead, Nerdro let go of the knife and then slowly stood back up. Looking at the crowd, he saw that most of them had looks of shock on their faces, which was to be expected.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I wanted to show the kids playing more games before getting to the presentation, but I was out of ideas, so I decided to skip straight to that part. The chapter is pretty long already, so I decided that it's okay skipping out that part. Sorry if you were looking forward to that part…

In case people haven't realized it yet, the entire storyline so far is based off the first three episodes of the second season of the TV show Gotham. You'd think that a TV show taking place in the Batman universe yet not featuring Batman would be unimpressive and boring, but that show managed to prove people wrong. The first season is somewhat weak, but the second season blew people away with how awesome it is. Batman fans should give it a try!


	7. Rising from Ashes

Sorry for the wait… The computer monitor broke down, so I had to wait for a few days before I got a new one.

BTW, I'm making a one-shot Touhou story called The League of No Creativity some time soon. Please look forward to it!

 **Chapter 7** **  
** **Rising from Ashes**

* * *

After the chaos at E3 was over, the kids returned to Smash Mansion and told everyone what happened. They immediately went to look at the news report to see if this was being reported. Sure enough, it was all over the news.

Nerdro had made himself famous through his action of killing Pompus Rath. Because of this, he was considered by many to be a hero who saved E3 and put an end to these villains.

"I know my actions have shocked many people, and it is considered unethical to kill," Nerdro said in an interview. "I was filled with rage and was also desperate to rescue that poor girl, so I did what I had to do without much thinking. Perhaps I could've done a better thing than taking the life of someone, since everyone deserves a chance to change, but I'm still glad that I managed to save the life of a young child and potentially the lives of more people out there."

"He does have a point," said Falco as he watched the news with some of his comrades. "Someone like Rath is better off dead. If we let him run loose or put him in prison, things will repeat itself."

"The crisis is resolved, so that's one good thing," said Dr. Mario.

"Something like this could have been avoided," Nerdro told the interviewers. "I believe there is right in Rath's beliefs, but he carried things out in the wrong way. All he wanted to do was to let customers get what they want. If only businesses would listen to customers more, things like this could have been avoided. I feel pity for him, actually…

"I believe something has to be done about this. I consider myself to be a highly talented businessman. I may not have accomplished any major business practices yet, but that is only because I am just getting started. I am an expert in decision making, marketing, and every topic related to doing business; therefore, I have decided to do something which I believe will be able to satisfy everyone.

"All those out there who are watching this news report and are currently having problems with your business, please contact me, and I will offer you my wisdom in making your business successful! You will be able to become rich, and your cutomers will be happy! Isn't that a great thing having both the seller and consumer be happy?"

"I don't think that's going to change things a whole lot," said Bowser. "Those madmen will surely still run around, destroying things and claiming that they are doing the right things in order to give everyone what they want."

"Worst case scenario, they go after this Nerdro guy for revenge because he killed Rath," said Link. "Let's hope he knows what he's doing…"

* * *

Back in Nerdro's penthouse, things were supposed to be happy. There was supposed to be a celebration, but that was not the case. The followers of Rath was anything but happy at what happened. In fact, they were on the verge of wanting to kill Nerdro.

The reason they weren't arrested and instead at this place was because the police who took them away from E3 were actually Nerdro's men in disguise. After pretending to arrest them, they secretly brought them back to this place.

"This wasn't what you told us!" I am Life angrily told Nerdro. "You liar! You betrayed us!"

"Had he not taken things too far, this wouldn't have happened in the first place," Nerdro told him. "Everything was supposed to be going according to plan, but then..." He pointed at Master Jiggler, who was jiggling nonstop while saying "jiggle" over and over. "he just had to hit me over the head and knock me out! That wasn't part of the plan! You guys came up with your own plan and went ahead with it without my consent! I wouldn't have to do that if you followed what I said!"

"But you didn't have to do that!" I am Life told him. "We lost someone great because of you!"

"Is Rath truly as great as you claim him to be? If he really is that great, then he would've succeeded the first time! Clearly he does not exactly know what he is doing, but I know! I did what was best in that situation. Had he keep on having his own way, my plan would've come to naught! You only have yourself to blame! Oh, and also the Smashers. I would never have expected them to show up at that place. You can also thank them for messing with our plans!

"Anyway, what's done is done. Perhaps it's better off without Rath. Honestly saying, he's too impatient and chaotic. I had the feeling that he wouldn't cooperate very well. I do feel sorry for him, though, because I did have other plans for him, but now that he is gone, we'll have to come up with something different and move on without him. Don't worry; I'll make sure that his sacrifice isn't in vain! In the end, the world will become the way you have always dreamed it to be!"

"Yeah! My uncle is the greatest man ever, so you better believe that he can make the world a better place!" Puncho told them. "You better be grateful for what he did! He did this for your sake! Anyone who has a problem with him will have to go through me, and you won't like it!"

Pointing at them, I am Life said, "Fine! I'll go with your plans again! You better not do anything that will get us on your bad side again! You better sleep with one eye open from now on, because we may decide that we don't need you anymore!"

"You're the one who should be sleeping with one eye open!" Puncho angrily said to him. "Neither of us are afraid of you! You better be afraid about thinking of harming us! I assure you that we are the ones who will be harming you!"

Nerdro stopped those two from arguing any further. "That's quite enough! What has happened has happened, so there is no turning back. Things could've gone a different route, but we have no choice but to deal with changes. Now that the public is starting to have a positive outlook on me, I have to keep on building my reputation. I may be very busy from now on, but it's something I look forward too!"

* * *

Bayonetta was feeling bored. There hadn't been much interesting things around these days. The most interesting thing that had happened recently was when she paid a visit to Station Square and teamed up with Sonic to fight Eggman, something she was not expecting. It was fun while it lasted, but now things were quiet.

Hanging out in a bar called Gate of Hell with her eyes glued to the TV, the Umbra witch tried drinking till her heart's content in hope of lifting her spirit. The bar owner and a good friend of hers, Rodin, asked her, "Nothing to do, eh?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" the Umbra witch replied without looking at him.

"Hoping we can start a converstation of some kind to lessen the dull mood around here," Rodin told her.

"Got anything on your mind?" she asked him.

"If you're bored, try thinking of getting into some action out there? It can be quite chaotic out there ever since that True Fan riot," Rodin told her.

"Sounds good on paper, but I don't see myself being a do-gooder, and what fun is it knocking around a bunch of crybabies who don't even know the basics of fighting back?" said Bayonetta. "I'll take your suggestion, however, so thanks anyway."

"I knew that wouldn't be your kind of thing, but at least it's something," said Rodin.

The news was talking about Nerdro's "heroic" act at E3. After hearing what Nerdro said about calling him to help businesses prosper, Bayonetta said to Rodin, "You know? You can call that guy to give you a suggestion or two in improving this place. Honestly saying, it's not very crowded around here."

"You think this place isn't good enough? I think it's fine as it is," Rodin told her. "We're not exactly folks who hang out with crowds."

"Wouldn't hurt to have a bit of excitement and extra noise," said the Umbra witch.

After that news was over, a new one came up. This one talked about how a particular artifact, an old book, was stolen from a museum which happened to be located in the very city Bayonetta was currently in, Vigrid. The reporter said the book was believed to be used for summoning demons. Hearing this sparked the interest of Bayonetta and Rodin.

"I didn't know they have something like that around here," said Bayonetta, sounding a bit intrigued.

"Yeah, I heard of that book, but can't say I know a whole lot about it," said Rodin. "Like the news said, it is capable of summoning demons, from hell. They say one does not need to pay prices of any kind, which makes that thing a bit too convenient and dangerous. You heard that right: no selling of souls or signing contracts or anything. Ya just open the book, say the magic words, and a demon will rise from hell to be your slave."

"Sounds too good to be true… Even I have to lose something for a short bit whenever I use Madama Butterfly's power," said Bayonetta. "There's got to be a catch."

"Perhaps there is, but I forgot what it is," said Rodin. "Very little is known about that book, actually. Maybe they didn't want insane cultists to abuse such a thing that info on that book is made as little as possible. That's for the best, I guess."

"And now it's stolen," said Bayonetta. "I wonder who in the right mind would steal that and what for? He probably has an interesting in summoning demons to do his biddings."

"Perhaps," said Rodin.

"I'm intrigued by this, actually! I want to see what more this book has to offer!" said Bayonetta. "Let's see if we can find out who had the guts to stole such a thing!"

"Finally cheering up, eh?" Rodin asked her with a slight smile. "I knew something like that would get ya moving!"

"You can say that! I hope I don't get disappointed!" said Bayonetta.

* * *

Two days later, someone appeared on news and praised Nerdro for what the latter did. "My restaurant was falling apart, and I was thinking of closing it," said the shop owner. "When I heard about Nerdro, I instantly called him. It's a good thing we live in the same place! He came over and offered me advises on how to improve the place and even provided me with equipment, all free of charge! By the end of the day, there was a large amount of customers pouring into my restaurant! They all love the improvements Nerdro suggested! I made thousands of bucks in just a single night! Customers are still piling up at my place even as we speak!"

Another store owner was interviewed afterwards. "My snack shop is poor on business, but after calling Nerdro, he helped me improve things, and I was able to get a large amount of customers by the end of the day! I can't believe it! That guy really is a lifesaver!"

Nerdro was interviewed afterwards. "I am glad to see and hear that the people I've offered my help to are making good business! The trick to making profit isn't only about making the best things, but also things that customers like and actually want! It is important that your services not only fit the needs of your target customers, but also those who aren't targeted. That way, you can have more customers than intended!"

"Good to see that people are liking him," said Luigi, looking at the news. "Maybe he can help improve our plumbing company. I wonder if he accepts oversea phone call services…"

Mario and Luigi were both at work. There wasn't much business, so they decided to kill time by watching TV. "That-a sounds like-a good idea," said Mario. "It should-a help uz have more things to do around-a here."

"Maybe we should suggest this to the boss?" asked Luigi.

"Why not-a?" said Mario.

Thinking that this was indeed a good idea, the duo went over to their boss's room and knocked at the door, but they heard him speaking to someone inside. Pressing their ears against the door, they heard that he was speaking on the phone, and from his conversation, they could make out that he was actually speaking to Nerdro regarding how to improve business.

"I think he thinks the same as us!" said Luigi.

"Sure did! Let's-a hope business will get betta afta theez!" said Mario, looking forward to earning more money in the future.

* * *

"The line you are dialing is currently busy. Please leave a message after you hear a sound," said the automated voice in the telephone Miss Fit was using.

"I've been trying to dial him since this morning… Guess he really is popular," said Miss Fit. "Here's hoping that he will make business here better."

* * *

"So… have you decided to give him a call?" Bayonetta asked Rodin after seeing all the news reports about how Nerdro helped collapsing businesses rise from ashes.

"I told you I'm not interested," Rodin told her. "I'm glad with the way things are currently. I don't need the help of a warthog to make things better!"

"Just asking… You don't have to get so offended…" Bayonetta told him.

Just then, a portly man wearing a hat and dark-lensed glasses came into the place. "Bayonetta! I've got info you want!" he called out to the Umbra witch. "You wanted to look into that book and who may have stolen it, right?"

"Oh, so you finally did, Enzo" Bayonetta said to him. "Reliable when it comes to info on shady stuff, as always!"

"I'm flattered to hear that" said the man named Enzo. "By the way, have you seen the latest news about the director of that TV show Spear going missing?"

"Who went missing?"asked Bayonetta in confusion.

"So you haven't. It happened early this morning, so they probably haven't gotten around to spreading the news yet," said Enzo. "Anyway, this guy named Marcus McBurgh is the producer of a popular TV show called Spear, which is about a vigilante who fights with a spear. The show has four seasons, and people started to complain about it's quality starting with the third. The fourth season ended in such a way that people were outraged, and some are declaring that they will not watch the fifth season if he is going to direct it."

"What's that have to do with what I told you to look into?" Bayonetta asked him.

"I'm getting to it," Enzo told her while taking a seat and then telling Rodin to pour him a specific drink. "So anyway, the police don't know where he went to yet, but they have every reason to believe that it's a kidnapping, because his room was in a mess this morning, an obvious sign of struggling against someone.

"Now this is where things get interesting! There was this angry guy on the internet who once said he wanted Marcus to taste hell for messing up the show badly. Now what does that book stolen from the museum do?"

"Summon demons, supposedly from hell," replied Bayonetta.

"Right! The book goes missing, someone said he wants that director to go to hell, and then said director goes missing! It all adds up to something, don't you think?" Enzo told her.

Bayonetta processed the information in her head and then said, "So you're saying that the person who stole that book and kidnapped that TV show director are the same person? He did this in order to summon a demon to take him to hell, am I right?"

"That's the most plausible explanation! I can't see this being a coincidence," said Enzo. "If that really is the case, you better get moving fast if you want to see that book in action. I have info on where that angry guy lives, but I can't be sure if that is where he is going to perform his demon summoning ritual, but it wouldn't hurt to check that place out, right?"

"That's good enough for me!" said Bayonetta.

"Wanting someone to go to hell just because he messed up a TV show? Now I've heard everything…" said Rodin.

"People are going really crazy around these days ever since Pompus Rath and True Fans happened. It's like they released an infectious disease that invaded people's minds to make them do all these crazy s***!" said Enzo.

Enzo handed the address to Bayonetta, who wasted no time in leaving the place. After she was gone, he turned to Rodin and said, "Where's my drink?"

"Pay first. No more of this tab nonsense," Rodin told him, to which he responded with a frustrated groan.

* * *

Located close to where the address Enzo gave Bayonetta was, something terrible was soon going to happen. It was exactly as Enzo said: the director of the TV show Spear had been kidnapped by an angry fan who was disappointed with the quality of the show's later seasons and wanted to see the director have a taste of hell.

The director, a man with a large clump of brown hair, was bound and gagged on a table placed in a junkyard that had nobody else other than the both of them. The person who kidnapped him, a man with long, messy, brown hair, was standing close to him with a red book in his hand. On the cover of the book was written strange symbols and languages unknown to most people.

"You were given a warning!" the angry man said to him while flipping through the book. "You have shown your incompetence in writing each of the episodes and directing the whole d*** thing! I warned you in a mail that if you do not change directors and insist on keeping on directing the show, I will show you hell! And what did you do? You ignored me!

"As long as you are around, this show will never be good! I should get rid of you in order to force the studio to change a new director! That way, the show can return to the greatness it once had when it was in its second season! Now cry in terror as I summon a demon from hell to take you there and suffer for all eternity! This is your punishment for ruining a great show!"

The man stopped flipping through the pages and started chanting something written on the page he stopped at. At the same time, Bayonetta appeared on top of a building next to the junkyard and saw what he was doing. "That's got to be it," she thought. She then jumped down from the top of the building and landed on top of a pile of broken furniture. She was about to call out to that man when suddenly the book gave off bright red and orange light, surprising her. "Did he do it?!"

The angry man had a look of excitement on his face, while his hair stood in the air because of the light. He suddenly felt the book burning, so he dropped it onto the ground. A magical circle appeared around the book, and then something came out from the latter.

It was a tall amorphous being that looked like it was made of lava due to its color, and it had a total of four eyes that lacked pupils on its face but no visible mouth. It didn't even have arms.

"Yes! I did it! I summoned a demon from hell!" the man exclaimed in excitement. "I really did it!" Behind the "demon," the director was trembling in terror and crying through his gagged mouth for help.

The angry man then gave orders to the demon to kill the director for messing up a great show. The demon turned around to look at the director for a few seconds, and then it turned back to look at the man giving him this order. "Yes! I said to kill that man! He ruined a great show that I enjoyed very much! He deserves to go to hell because of this! Kill him and send him to hell at once!" the man told the demon.

The demon looked at the trembling director one more time, and then it turned back to looked at its summoner with eyes that seemed to be angry.

"What are you doing? I summoned you! I am your master, so obey me at once and kill that man!" the angry man said to the demon.

Suddenly, a massive mouth appeared on the demon's face as the latter let out a loud roar that frightened the angry man. An arm appeared from the side of his amorphous body and reached out to the man. The man tried to escape, but he was caught and picked up into the air, where he screamed in agony due to his body being burned by the demon's lava-like body.

Suddenly, bullets struck the demon in the eyes, causing him to drop the man, who was badly burned. Bayonetta stepped forward and said, "Looks like your demon summoning didn't go as planned. This is what you get for messing with supernatural things you don't know about."

The demon let out a cry before slamming his hand at Bayonetta, but she moved out of the way fast and got behind him to unbind the director before telling him to leave the place fast. The demon turned around to face the Umbra witch and shoot a stream of fire from his mouth at her. She jumped back into the air to avoid it and fired rapidly at his face. The bullets seemingly went through the demon unharmed, however.

Bayonetta kept on shooting it after landing, but the result was the same. She avoided another arm slam from the demon and then changed her weapons fast. Taking out a pair of swords, she swung one of them at the arm to cut off the hand. The demon pulled back its arm and didn't look like it was in pain, and the severed hand automatically flew back to the arm and reconnected itself.

"Taking down something with an intangible body isn't going to be easy…" Bayonetta thought to herself. "There's got to be some way to take it down…" She then noticed that the demon's body was still connected to the book. "Perhaps that will do!"

The demon breathed fire at her, and she avoided it by running forward towards the book while bending over slightly. When close to the book, she thrust one of her swords into the demon's body and then brought it down fast onto the book, cutting it in half.

In doing so, the demon screamed in terror, and after glowing brightly, it exploded, sending what may or may not be drops of lava all over the place.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Well, that was easy. So disappointing…" said Bayonetta as she stood back up while looking at the book. She then turned to look at the man who summoned the demon and saw that he was seemingly unconscious on the ground with his body badly burned. "Hope you learned your lesson about messing with demons. Just because you can make them do your bidding doesn't mean they like it! I still don't get why it turned against you, though."

She then heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching, so she turned to see that her friend Jeanne had arrived at the scene. "Looks like you took care of things here," the latter said as she got off her bike and walked towards her.

"I was expecting more fight from that demon, but maybe not this time," Bayonetta said to her with a smile.

"I heard about that book," Jeanne told her. "It's true that you can summon it without giving anything in return, but there is one risk about it. If the demon does not like the reason you summoned it for, it will kill you instead."

"I see… I guess that demon didn't like the reason that guy wanted the director dead," said Bayonetta, finally understanding what went wrong, and then she turned to that man. "Selfish crybabies like you don't get the diginity of using a demon's service, it would seem. On the bright side, maybe you have succeeded in scaring that director, so he may no longer want to direct the next season!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Spear is supposed to a reference to the TV show Arrow, which is considered by many to have dropped in quality since the third season, though that didn't stop it from having a fifth season in production. Spears and arrows have similarly-shaped heads, get it?

In case some of you don't know yet, Miss Fit is the Wii Fit Trainer.


	8. Proof of Crime

Lost pretty much all my data in the USB that had this chapter stored, so I had to retype the whole thing… Because I didn't feel like going through everything in detail after having typed it out previously, don't really expect this chapter to be that high in quality because I hastily made it. Having to go through the same thing again because you lost the previous one isn't funny and is also frustrating, you know.

 **Chapter 8  
Proof of Crime  
**

* * *

Fox was in his room, playing Pokemon Go, something that was all the rage nowadays.

As he was doing so, he wondered about what happened to Star Wolf. Among the Smashers, he and Falco knew them the best, so he was the most surprised to hear about Star Wolf breaking the convicts out of prison. What's even weirder was that the same convicts showed up at E3 to terrorize the place.

He could not help but wonder if Star Wolf was really behind everything, and if so, what was their goal for doing this? He tried contacting them, but wasn't able to get any word from them for about a week already.

He was about to capture a Gastly that was just outside the window when suddenly his smartphone rang, and he was surprised to see that it was from Star Wolf. He immediately responded to it. "It's me, Fox! Wolf, is that you?"

"It's me, Leon!" replied the voice of the chameleon from the other side. "You must help Wolf fast! He's in serious trouble! Come over quick!"

"What happened?" asked Fox.

"I'll give you the coordinates for our location, so hurry up! I know traveling overseas is nothing for you guys, so come fast! Wolf will die if you don't treat him soon, so bring along that doctor of yours!" Leon told him. "I'll explain everything when you get here!"

The call ended, and Fox could not help but wonder what on earth happened to them. Nevertheless, he went to tell his comrades about what happened, and they agreed to help the mercenary team. Soon, Fox, Falco, and Dr. Mario got into Arwings and took off for America to get to where those three were currently.

* * *

The three aforementioned Smashers eventually arrived at the destination. They located Star Wolf inside an abandoned building accessed through an alleyway. It was a dark and old building that was filled with all sorts of pests. It was definitely not somewhere people wanted to live in, but would make great hideouts for evildoers.

"Thanks goodness you're here!" Leon said as he let the three in and led the way.

"What happened? You sound really serious on the phone," Fox said to him.

"Just come and see," Leon told him. He led them into a different room, and in there were Panther and Wolf, who was lying on an old mattress with injuries all over his body. His appearance was so terrible that it looked like he was dead and decaying.

Surprised at the sight of this, Falco asked, "What's wrong with him? It looks like he's been through hell and back!"

"Nerdro happened!" replied Leon in anger, much to the surprise of the Smashers. He then explained to them the truth behind everything, while Dr. Mario hurriedly treated Wolf.

"I can't believe he's actually evil..." said Fox in disbelief.

"I didn't like the look of that guy when I first saw him," said Falco. "Good to know he's not a good guy, because now I can punch that ugly face of his!"

"He's an unexpectedly tough fighter," said Panther. "I have never seen someone giving our leader so much trouble before... We underestimated him..."

"Your leader's definitely busted up badly," said Dr. Mario. "Don't worry; he'll live. However, I can't really treat him in this kind of place. We'll need to take him back to our mansion to treat him."

"But our Wolfens are back on top of Nerdro's apartment, and I'm sure he turned them into scrap metal by now," said Leon.

"Don't worry; I'll call over the others to come pick you up," Fox told him.

"Thank you very much for helping our leader!" Panther said to him. "You have our gratitude!"

"Yeah, how can we ever thank you?" said Leon. "Even though we don't really get along with each other..."

"I'm a doctor, so I treat anyone that needs treatment," Dr. Mario told him.

"Right, people should help each other in times of need," said Fox. "Even enemies should be helped. All right; I'll call them now."

"Hey, there's a Snorlax blocking the door!" said Falco while looking at the door leading into the room through his smartphone. Even he got into the Pokemon Go craze.

* * *

Captain Falcon soon arrived in the Falcon Flyer to pick them up. While on his way back, he came across a Zapdos in Pokemon Go, but to his disappointment, he failed to catch it. Dr. Mario lectured him, telling him not to play games and piloting aircrafts at the same time.

After returning to the mansion, Dr. Mario rushed Wolf to the place's infirmary room. There was indeed such a room in the mansion, because Dr. Mario wanted a place where he can store his medical equipment and treat people with ease.

Meanwhile, Fox and Falco told the other Smashers everything Star Wolf told them in the living room. Leon and Panther were there with them.

"It all makes sense now..." said Ness. "He did all that at E3 in order to make himself look like a hero..."

"Why go through all that if he can simply do good business like he is doing now to become famous?" asked Diddy.

"What better way to slap your face onto newspapers than to save the day like a hero? That was obviously a get-famous-quick scheme," said Dark Pit.

"Even if all this is true, we cannot simply go after him," Mewtwo reminded everyone. "He is currently a public figure praised by many, so harming him would put us on the other side of the law."

"I don't care! I want revenge on him for messing with us!" said Leon angrily.

"We'll have to think of a plan," said Marth. "There's no use in rushing in headfirst, even if we know he's not clean. There's got to be some way we can obtain proof of his crimes."

"Maybe those camouflage devices he gave you contain info on such," Link said to Leon and Panther.

"We left them back in our apartment when the police came after us," Panther told him. "Since Nerdro claimed that we stole them, the police probably returned them to him, and he likely erased all evidences of his crime, if there were any found in them, when he got them back."

"Perhaps I can find out something if I hack into his computer's server," suggested R.O.B.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" said Fox.

"But what exactly is he planning?" asked Luigi. "If his plan is to simply become famous and advertise his business, then I guess he already succeeded. So far, he's doing a great job helping collapsing businesses stay strong, and people are praising him nonstop. Even our company's business became good, and Mario and I got raises in our salaries as a result!"

"I heard that the Wii Fit Studio became more crowded ever since they called that place for help, too," added Peach.

"That guy cannot be trusted! He definitely has something shady in mind!" said Leon.

"We'll have to keep an eye on him for sure," said Ganondorf. "I do agree that someone who broke convicts out of prison and then set up a terrorist attack won't simply sit back and enjoy this kind of success without anything else in mind."

"Then I shall get to work immediately," said R.O.B. as he headed for the garage to get to the underground lab.

"Not a fan of using the bathroom's entrance?" Snake asked him, but he gave no response. After the robot left the room, Snake said, "I'll take that as a yes..."

Dr. Mario then came into the living room and said, "Wolf is all right now. He'll wake up after having enough rest."

Hearing this, Leon and Panther were thankful towards him. "Thank you very much!" the former said to him.

"You truly have our thanks! We are forever in your debt!" Panther said to him.

"You don't have to repay me anything," Dr. Mario told them with a smile. "Being able to see you smile is more than enough!"

* * *

Not too long after this, Ness went back to his room to go surfing on the internet for fun. While browsing a website about movies, he came across an article that surprised him. Thinking that it was a joke of some kind, he entered that page to see things in detail. Unconvinced, he checked several other websites and came to the conclusion that it indeed was real. When Toon Link came into the room, Ness told him, "You won't believe this! Marco Grindel is dropping out of directing Sense of Right Alliance completely!"

Toon Link was shocked to hear this, so he rushed over to Ness to look at the computer screen to see if this was true. "Are you kidding me?! You do realize that lots of people are going to throw a party over this!"

Marco Grindel was the director of the movies Man of Iron and Fatman v. Superiorman: Dawn of Goodness. Both the movies were to start a cinematic universe about superheroes. Said movie would be about the obese vigilante Fatman forming a team of superheroes consisting of What-A-Woman, the world's most powerful woman; the Crash, the fastest man in the world who is known for crashing into his enemies at high speed; Man Water, a sentient mass of water and the king of the world's water supply; and the Human Robot, a cyborg. An impending threat was approaching Tooneria after the supposed death of the powerful alien hero Superiorman, so the team was formed in order to combat it.

Man of Iron and Fatman v. Superiorman had extremely polarizing receptions. People who liked them defended them the best they could, while haters mercilessly tore those movies apart and wanted nothing more than Marco Grindel to step down as the director for the third installment in this cinematic universe, Sense of Right Alliance. In fact, a petition was even made to fire him from the studio.

Needless to say, the movie studio he works at ignored the petition and haters' outcries. They were determined to let Marco Grindel direct the third movie, and the movie director insisted that he learned from his past mistakes and would make sure that the third movie would be much better than the previous two. Despite this, his haters remained strong and wanted him out.

The news articles claimed that Marco Grindel finally realized that he was a failure of a movie director and decided that it was for the best that he stepped down from directing Sense of Right Alliance in order to ensure the success of the cinematic universe. Even the movie studio approved of his decision. What would become of this movie was something the studio was going to talk about in the future, though they insisted that it was still going to be made. They had to find a new director first.

"This is big news!" said Toon Link. "Sense of Right Alliance is already in production for three months! Marco can't simply step down in the middle of production! You do realize how big of an impact it will be for the movie!"

"I know... I don't really have anything against Marco," said Ness. "I guess we'll have to see how things turn out... I bet his haters are celebrating like its a national holiday right now..."

* * *

Nerdro smiled as he read the articles about Marco Grindel dropping out of Sense of Right Alliance. "Of course you will step down and no longer have nothing to do with that movie," he said with a devious smile. "Only then can this cinematic universe be saved. This world does not need your incompetent movie directing skills! As long as you're gone, people will be happy!"

He then snickered while turning over to a television at the side of the room. On it showed the footage of a woman and two young children locked up in a small cell, looking scared and crying for help.

"There was no way you could've turned me down! Heeheehee!" said the warthog in an evil tone.

* * *

"What are you cooking, Peach?" Link asked Peach while looking at a boiling pot through his smartphone.

Without turning her head to the Hylian, Peach replied while cutting a turnip, "Vegetable soup."

"Okay, looking forward to... eating it..." said Link in a somewhat strange manner. He was looking at the soup using Pokemon Go, and it was in the pot that he encountered a Grimer.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Sense of Right Alliance is a spoof of Justice League, and I'm sure you know what Man of Iron and Fatman v. Superiorman are spoofs of already. I got the name for Sense of Right Alliance from an infamous bootleg toy set that consisted of Batman, Superman, Shrek, and a bunch of random characters, all of them supposedly part of a team. Try looking it up! You'll probably laugh!

And yes, people did indeed make a petition to have Zack Snyder fired so that he cannot direct the upcoming Justice League movie.

And on the side note, my smartphone isn't compatible with Pokemon Go...


	9. Facade

Sorry for the wait... I didn't realize that it's been more than ten days. I'm truly sorry for the long wait...

By the way, have you checked out The League of No Creativity yet? Please give it a try if you're into Touhou! You may still enjoy it even if you aren't into Touhou!

 **Chapter 9  
Facade  
**

* * *

"Having business problems? On the verge of going bankrupt? New to business and want some ideas on how to succeed? Look no further than seeking business advises from Nerdro!" said the announcer in a television ad about Nerdro. The screen was showing a picture of Nerdro as it was saying that. The scene then changed to a random person talking from experience about how his business succeeded.

"My pet brick store was on the verge of collapsing, but after I seek advise from Nerdro, customers piled up at my store to buy pet bricks like crazy!" said the person. "He's such a lifesaver! I am forever in his debt!"

The scene then changed to Nerdro giving a speech. "Everyone wants to make money, but it's not always easy doing so. You may be doing something wrong if you're not making enough money. Even if you do, are your customers always satisfied with your products and services? It is important that you satisfy your customers. It is true that first impressions are important, but it is equally important to maintain that impression throughout the entire lifetime of your career! I have studied everything there is to be about making good business! From earning big bucks for yourself to making your customers happy, I can help you with all these if you need my services!"

The Smashers were watching this particular commercial, and Donkey Kong said, "This guy sure is popular... I thought he was supposed to be a bad guy?"

"Seeing him like this makes me angry!" said Leon in rage. "I can't wait to slit his throat and see that look of horror on his face!"

"Don't worry; we're all in this together," Ganondorf said to him. "We just need to see if we can find evidence to expose his true nature first."

"It's not like we got into trouble with the law before," Captain Falcon reminded him, referring to the the events in Armageddon: The Corruption and its aftermath.

"I wouldn't want to go through all that again..." said Pikachu. He was struck the most deeply after learning that they became wanted people because of that incident.

* * *

Down in the underground lab., R.O.B. was hard at work trying to hack into Nerdro's computer server. Samus approached him and asked, "Found anything yet? With your hacking skills, doing something like this should be a cakewalk."

"It is indeed an easy task for me. In fact, I am in Nerdro's computer server," said R.O.B. "However, I am unable to find anything relevant. It appears that he didn't keep proofs of his crimes on his computer at all."

"Either he knew something like this would happen, or he prefers keeping his plans in his head," said Samus. "You seriously can't find anything that would help us?"

"I will continue to see if I can pull up anything that can be used against him, even if a little," said the robot.

* * *

Somewhere on the planet, chaos was happening once again, or was about to happen.

Gathered in a public square were two factions of people. One faction consisted of Westerners, all of whom were dressed as characters from Western animations. The other faction consisted of people dressed up as characters from Japanese animations.

The leader of the "Western" faction, a muscular man dressed as Captain America, said out loud to the "Japanese" faction, "It's time to settle this once and for all, you weeaboos! I'll let you know that the West is the best! You stinking and disgusting weeaboos should go back to your country and do your crazy stuff! Better yet, you should just disappear from the face of this planet!"

The leader of the "Japanese" faction, a bespectacled and morbidly obese man dressed as Goku from Dragon Ball said, "You eviru gaijin! You do not-o know how sugoi we people of Nihon are! You are just-a jealous of us! We sharu show you duh powa of the rando of duh rising sun, Nihon!"

Both sides threw insults at each others and also boasted about how great their own countries were. While all this was happening, various people watched from the sidelines, and some were confused as to what exactly was going on.

"Enough! I shall destroy all you filthy foreigners and prove the glory of America to the whole world!" said the Western faction's leader as he raised his Captain America shield into the air. "FOR AMERICA!" His people punched the air while shouting in unison.

"We people of Nihon are da best-o! You gaijin go away at-o wonsu!" said the Japanese faction's leader. "We will defeat-o you with da powa of animu! FOR NIHON!" His people punched the air and shouted out the last phrase with him.

Both sides then charged at each other to start a battle. However, before they came in contact with other, a large amount of water was shot at them from the side, washing them all away.

Everyone looked at the source of the water and saw two silver-colored dragons with horns resembling deer's antlers. The dragons then shrunk in size and also transformed into humans. One was a silver-haired man wearing silver armor, while the other was a silver-haired woman wearing the same kind of clothing. "The Patriots of America, the Emperors of Japan," the former, Corrin, said to them. "You have caused enough uproar with your senseless and pointless argument. We are told to put an end to you!"

"Come quietly with us if you do not wish to get hurt," said the woman, Kamui. "We are given the permission to use violence if you do not cooperate with us."

The appearance of these two surprised the onlookers, and they all began talking about those two.

"They're Vice Admiral Corrin and Vice Admiral Kamui!"

"I heard they're very strong!"

"They serve under Admiral Leviathan, who I heard is to be made one of the Espers of Justice soon!"

Getting up and turning to the two, the Western faction's leader angrily said to Corrin and Kamui, "How dare you attack me?! This is definite proof that you are on the side of those dirty foreigners! Anyone who is with them is against us!"

The Japanese faction's leader turned to the two and said, "How dare you attacku me?! Disu izu definito purufu thata you are on duh saido of those eviru gaijins! Anyone who izu with themu izu againsto asu!"

The leaders of both factions yelled out loudly for their men to attack Corrin and Kamui, and they all let out war cries before charging at the vice admirals. Corrin sighed and said, "You'd think they get the message if they already know who we are..."

"Or perhaps they haven't realized it yet," said Kamui. "This shows how much of their brain capacities they're using."

As the two factions closed in on the two, Corrin instantly transformed into his dragon form and raised his front legs into the air before slamming them down onto the ground to send forth a shockwave made of water that knocked those people high into the air when they got hit by it. While they were in the air, Kamui also transformed into her dragon form and opened her mouth wide to release a large amount of water in a spiraling formation so that it resembled a waterspout. She moved her head to change the trajectory of the waterspout so that she could catch all those people. When came in contact with the waterspout, they were caught in it and went for a wild spin inside it while screaming.

Kamui eventually closed her mouth to end the attack, and all those caught in the waterspout fell back onto the pavement, most of them passing out as a result. Those who were still conscious groaned in pain and were too hurt to get back up. The onlookers were amazed at the power of the two vice admirals and how fast they took down such a large amount of enemies in a matter of seconds.

"Well, that's that," said Kamui. "No challenge, but that was to be expected. These people know nothing about fighting at all. Just a bunch of fanboys who think they're as awesome as the characters they like without even trying..."

"Let the police deal with the rest. We're assigned to be on guard duty in World OYP soon," Corrin told her.

"That alternate universe with those beings called yukkuris, right?" Kamui asked him.

"The one that used to contain yukkuris," Corrin corrected her. "The people there are still rioting over yukkuris being taken from them, to the point that the transdimensional portal had to be relocated onto one of our battleships sent there and taken out to sea. They want us to watch over it for some time."

"I heard the people there are really messed up, what with their obsession of abusing those yukkuris," said Kamui. "I saw the ones Lucina brought back, and I have to say, they sure are adorable little things! People there really abuse them?"

Corrin shrugged in response. "That's what I heard... Their actions nearly made the Destructor come back to life in their world, and that says a lot."

"You'd think they'd learned their lesson after what Odin did," said Kamui. "They really must be a persistent bunch to still want to abuse yukkuris even after all that..."

"Agreed..." said Corrin.

* * *

In a an old room somewhere, a fat, balding, middle-aged man in a brown business suit was seen being beaten up by I am Life and several of his gangs. "I will never yield to terrorists like you!" the man angrily said to his captors. "I am a hard-working man who built my company from ground up! I will continue to do business the way it currently is! I've faced threats from business rivals and people not satisfied with my company before! People like you don't scare me!"

"You're asking for a death wish, aren't you?" I am Life angrily said to him. "If you won't listen to us and start doing business the way people want, then you have no reason to live! We should just kill you here right now!"

"Not yet!" said a voice. They all turned to their heads to the source of the voice, and Nerdro was seen stepping out of the darkness and into the light. The businessman was shocked to see him.

"You're Nerdro! What are you doing here?!" he said. "Don't tell me...?"

"Yes, I am the one who arranged for you to be captured," replied Nerdro, interrupting him. "I have heard a lot of negative reports from various people out there about you. It seems that you do not know how to do business, Mister Muddo. That is not good! A good businessman should be able to make his customers happy, but you are doing the exact opposite! Just because you still earn a lot from your faulty business practices doesn't mean you're doing the right thing!"

"Screw you! I have my own way of doing business! Who cares about what my customers think? As long as I still make money, that's all that matters! Money is everything!" the businessman named Mr. Muddo angrily said to him.

"Mindsets like that are not very welcomed in the world of business, you know," Nerdro told him with an evil smile. "I was showing mercy when I told them not to kill you and instead beat you into submission, but it appears that you are tougher than I thought. I would have gone after your loved ones to make you comply, but unfortunately, you don't have any known relatives."

"You won't get away with this! All this is just a facade to make yourself look good, right?" Mr. Muddo angrily said to him. "Is this who you really are? Blackmailing and threatening people to make things go your own way? You won't get away with this! I'll never comply to terrorists like you!"

"Such a pity! I was hoping that you would be knocked to your senses and make the right decision! It would seem clear that you are asking for a death wish! The world of business has no need for someone so greedy and selfish like you!" Nerdro said to him. "Don't worry about your company after you're gone; I will look after it for you and make it much better than it currently is!" He then told the others to end his life before walking away. He could hear Mr. Muddo angrily shouting at him, but it became silent after a gunshot was heard.

BANG!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

World OYP is named after the website One Yukkuri Place, one of the largest image-sharing site for yukkuris. It's a abuse-centric site, so those who dislike yukkuri abuse should avoid that site at all cost. It's a really messed up place, seriously...

And Mr. Muddo's an OC you will never see again.

By the way, there's something down below, so please read on.

* * *

A man with light brown hair that vaguely resembled Elvis Presley's hairstyle was seen sitting in a dark room that was lit up by only a single light bulb above him. Bent over slightly with his arms resting on his laps, he appeared to be deep in thought. "Those days... I still remember as clear as yesterday..."

He began to let his mind wander. He remembered the past, a past when he was a kid, sitting around the dining table with his family and watching his mother grill... koyukkuri reimus and marisas on a frying pan. The bun-like creatures screamed in agony as the scorching oil they were on burned their delicate skin and when the mother used a spatula to press them against it. At the side of the stove, their parents watched in horror from inside a see-through plastic box, screaming out at the their beloved children and yelling for the mother to stop, but she ignored them.

"Those were the good old days..."

A kid, who was the man when he was younger, was then seen stabbing one of the aforementioned koyukkuris, a koreimu, which was still alive but badly burned from the grilling, with a fork, causing it to scream in pain and then slowly bringing it towards his mouth. The other grilled koyukkuris on a large plate on the middle of the table watched in horror as their sibling slowly approached the kid's mouth, and the parents had the same reaction. The koreimu on the fork screamed about not wanting to be eaten, but it was no use, as the child ignored its cries and put it into his mouth before bringing down his teeth onto it, crushing it. The other yukkuris watched in horror as the kid slowly chewed the koreimu in a way that he showed he greatly enjoys its taste, and one could still hear screaming coming from inside his mouth.

"Those were great childhood memories..."

The same kid was then shown running around a park alongside other children, kicking around a family of reimus and marisas. Not only did they kick the yukkuris as if they were soccer balls, they also crushed them underfoot, ripped off their accessories, stabbed them with sticks, and tore them in two, laughing happily as they did so. The yukkuris screamed in terror as they got killed and watch their family members getting killed, and all the while, passersby merely looked at the scene like it was something that happened all the time. Some were even smiling at the sight as if they approved of what they were seeing.

"Even after I grew up, the fun never ended... Things only became more fun..."

The kid, now in his 20s, was seen killing some reimus and marisas with mallets in a forest. Some patchoulis and alices saw from not too far away what happened, so they ran in horror. However, the man saw them, so he gave chase and caught up with them in a matter of seconds. He kicked one patchouli against a tree, splattering it against the latter. He then picked up a screaming alice and laughed maniacally while pulling off its hair until it was nearly bald, and then he threw it against the ground so hard that it splattered against it.

"But then... those people came..."

The Smashers consisting of Mario, Luigi, Fox, Falco, Link, Snake, Olimar, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong were then shown. Parry was also with them.

"They changed everything... They ruined everything..."

The man was seen looking in panic as yukkuris around him disappeared either one after another or in groups via flashes of light. He desperately ran around to catch them and hope that they wouldn't disappear because of it, but even when in his hands, they still disappeared. When all the yukkuris were gone, he fell on his knees with his hands on his head and screamed out loud, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"The yukkuris... Gone... They're all gone..." The man then shifted his eyes upwards slightly, giving the audience a somewhat menacing glare. "I heard our people tried to get them back, but they failed... Not only that, those people from another world brought over their government to rule over us, ensuring that we would never try to reclaim the yukkuris again... Those monsters..."

The man remembered when he was among those in the riot, protesting against the military of Tooneria to return the yukkuris to them. He was there when Odin went on a killing spree, killing several people who protested against them.

"How can they do this to us? What right do they have to take our happiness away from us? They shall pay for what they did... They will not take our happiness from us!"

He remembered standing at the scene of a large amount of dead bodies that was the aftermath of Odin's rampage, looking in horror at the disturbing sight before his eyes.

"I will never forget that day, and I will never forget the great days we had before they showed up..."

The camera then zoomed in on the man's eyes, which became angry-looking.

"We will take back what rightfully belongs to us. We will not give up! We will do it again, and nobody is going to stop us this time!"

.

.

.

SUPER SMASH BROS.  
X  
YUKKURI SHITEITTE NE

 **DAWN OF UNEASINESS**


	10. Innocent Until Prove Guilty

**SBS Time!  
Guest: **Which character from One Piece are you going to base Leviathan off of?  
 **Game2002:** Odin being based on Akainu doesn't necessarily mean all the Espers of Justice are based on One Piece characters.

* * *

 **Guest:** Alexander isn't hiring, is he?  
 **Game2002:** It is the government's decision to add more members to the Espers of Justice in response to the world's growing crime rate.

* * *

 **M.G:** In Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions, why does Dr. Wily need 8 robots?  
 **Game2002:** Because he wants to use them to take over the world.

* * *

 **Chapter 10  
Innocent Until Prove Guilty  
**

* * *

Popo and Nana were standing outside Wario's house, looking at his car, which was parked outside the garage at the yard. Looking at his car using his smartphone, Popo said, "You think we should ask him for permission to enter his house so we can face the Pokemon Gym?"

"I think I'll pass... He's not the nicest guy around here, you know..." said Nana.

* * *

Roy and Lilina were seated in their limousine as it drove down a street. Due to being royalties, the people on the streets were obviously told to make way and keep their distances from the vehicle as it got led down the place by several motorcycles and black cars that were the king and queen's bodyguards.

Suddenly, a grenade rolled in front of the limousine. Its explosion caused the vehicle to be propelled into the air by the front, and it performed a flip in the air before crashing onto the pavement on its back. The sight of this shocked everyone.

Fortunately for Roy and Lilina, they were both unharmed. Roy kicked the door out of the way before crawling out, and then he helped Lilina come out. "Are you all right?" the former asked his wife.

"I'm fine..." she said. "What happened...?"

Their bodyguards immediately ran up to them to see if they were all right, and some looked around for the culprit. A canister rolled in from the side and towards them, and it released a large amount of smoke that made them choke and also block out their sights.

When the smoke cleared, Roy noticed that Lilina was no longer standing next to him. He looked around in panic and saw her being held by the neck by a bald man who had red paint on his face, spikes on his head, and black eyes with yellow pupils. "Who are you?!" Roy angrily asked the man.

"I am the King of Practical FX! The same person you threw into prison for trying to make movies great again!" the man angrily replied.

"I thought you were in prison?!" said Roy in surprise.

"Your majesty! I forgot to tell you that he escaped from prison some time ago!" Merlinus told him. He was in one of the cars that were leading Roy's limousine, so he was unharmed.

"We can talk things over peacefully!" Roy said to the King of Practical FX. "Please don't hurt my wife!"

"I want you to ban all usage of CGI!" the King of Practical FX told him. "Make it so that the whole planet must never use CGI again! Movies have fallen since the rise of CGI! It should never have existed in the first place! Do you see my face? This is the result of dedicated makeup! I am living proof that you can make anything look realistic using nothing but makeups and practical effects! CGI can never hope to achieve such a level of realism and greatness! They are a pile of garbage that must be eradicated from the world!"

"How dare you make such an absurd demand?!" Merlinus angrily said to the King of Practical FX. "Our king is only the king of his own country! He does not have the right to make the whole planet do everything he says! How can he do something like banning the usage of all CGIs? He can only at most ban the ones in this country!"

"I don't care! CGI is an abomination that must be destroyed! Movies can only become great if they are gone!" the King of Practical FX angrily shouted. "Do so now, or else I will break this woman's neck!"

"Don't!" Roy angrily said to him.

Despite being in danger, Lilina didn't look scared at all. In fact, she had an unimpressed expression. She said something silently under her breath, and all of a sudden, a large amount of wind gathered around her and the King of Practical FX. The wind formed a tornado that carried only the King of Practical FX into the air, who screamed as he got thrown around within it. When the wind disappeared, he fell back down onto the pavement with cuts all over his body. Lilina walked up to Roy, who asked if she was all right, to which she replied, "You should know me better."

"Arrest this man at once!" Merlinus angrily told the bodyguards while pointing at the King of Practical FX.

As the bodyguards closed in on the King of Practical FX, he angrily got back up and charged in between them and towards Roy. He was so fast that Roy barely had time to react. He caught the hilt of the king's sword and pulled it out of the sheath before backing away from him. "The Binding Blade!" Roy gasped.

The man backed away from Roy a bit of a distance and held the sword over his head while shouting, "DOWN WITH CGI!" He then swung down the sword to shoot out fire towards Roy, who jumped out of the way.

"Hey you! That weapon is not for you to play around with! You'll kill people with it!" Roy angrily shouted at him.

"GLORY TO PRACTICAL EFFECTS!" shouted the King of Practical FX, ignoring the king. He then swung the sword around like crazy, causing fire to shoot in various directions. The onlookers screamed while running for their lives from the incoming fiery projectiles, and buildings caught on fire when they were hit.

The bodyguards took out their guns and fired at the man. He was able to block some of the bullets, but for the most part, he was shot all over the body. As he was getting shot, he screamed at the top of his voice, "GLORY TO MAKEUPS AND PRACTICAL EFFECTS! DOWN WITH CGI! DEATH TO CGI! GLORY! GLORY! GLORY TO MAKEUPS AND PRACTICAL EFFECTS! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He kept on screaming nonstop, despite his body being riddled with bullet holes. The bodyguards kept on shooting until they were out of the bullets, but the King of Practical FX was still standing. He kept on screaming for several seconds, and to the surprise of everyone, his voice changed from sounding normal to suddenly being "monstrous" and inhuman-sounding. His eyes became white as he started shaking his head around while dropping the Binding Blade to pull his hair, all the while screaming in a monstrous voice.

"What... What's happening to him?!" asked Lilina in shock.

The King of Practical FX then fell onto the pavement while continuing to scream, and he also coughed out a large amount of blood. He thrashed around on the pavement as if he was feeling great pain, and after several seconds of doing so, he slowed down until he finally stopped moving and became silent. His eyes remained open and white, while his mouth was wide open. He had a look of pure rage on his face. One of the bodyguards went to the body to check it, and then he told Roy that he was dead.

Roy then gave orders for the fire around the place to be put out before it spread too far, so firefighters were immediately contacted. He then looked at the King of Practical FX's dead body and said in his head, "What kind of voice was that...? It's... so unnatural..."

* * *

It went without saying that something like this made its way to the news, and the Smashers saw it. "What's da deal with whetha eetz CGI or practical effex...?" asked Mario. "Eetz not-a like da latta eez without-a flaws..."

"You can blame it on nostalgia for the most part," replied G&W.

"Some people can't let go of the past..." said Luigi.

"I don't miss my old body," said Brawler, referring to when he was an alloy.

The next news report was about a businessman named Gon Blurr going missing for four days. Gon Blur was the chairman of a television studio that once had great TV shows, but ever since he started leading the company, he interfered with the production of several of its shows, which caused a huge drop in quality. Needless to say, this made many people hate him.

Luigi let out a sigh and then said, "Welcome to the new normal..."

"Tell me about it..." said G&W.

"Nerdro must be behind this," said Leon. Because he wasn't in the living room a few minutes ago, his sudden appearance made most of those there jump in surprise. "Knowing what his intentions are, I have every reason to believe that he had Gon Blurr kidnapped in order to threaten him to either step down as chairman or change his way of doing things!"

"Sounds plausible if you ask-a me," said Mario, rubbing his chin.

"If that's the case, we should find Gon Blurr and rescue him," suggested Brawler. "That way, he can expose the truth about Nerdro to the public."

Looking at the Mii Fighter, Leon said, "You're up to something there! We should definitely do that!"

"But how do we know where he's keeping Gon Blurr?" asked Luigi.

"I'm sure you people can do something about this," said Leon.

"Hey, you don't suggest ideas and then let other people figure out the rest themselves!" the plumber said to him.

"I will do the best I can to find out the whereabouts of Gon Blurr," said R.O.B., whose sudden appearance made them all jump.

"When did you get here?!" G&W asked him.

* * *

By tracking Gon Blurr's last known mobile phone signal and hacking into security cameras throughout the traffic, R.O.B. was able to find out about a seemingly abandoned building that might or might not house Gon Blurr currently.

Call it bad storytelling if you want to, I'm not an expert in hacking and such and don't want to bother with how it's possible R.O.B. was able to pull this off in a short amount of time.

Samus, Snake, and Swordfighter arrived at the abandoned building, and with the help of the latter opening the locked door, they were able to go inside. The inside was spacious and pretty much empty. However, the presence of light in the distance told them that there was somebody here. The trio quietly sneaked towards the light coming out of a certain room. When they got there, they peeked inside to see some people dressed like thugs seated around a table, playing cards, and at the back of the room was Gon Blur, bounded and placed behind bars.

"That's him all right," said Snake.

"What's the plan?" asked Samus.

"Men of honor show themselves before their enemies! There is none here stopping us from doing what must be done!" said Swordfighter before stepping into the room with his sword raised into the air. "Tremble, thy villains! I order that thee let go of the poor man at once, or you shall face the wrath of the Smashers!"

Needless to say, the thugs were surprised at his appearance. They got up from the their chairs and pointed their guns at him.

Meanwhile, Snake and Samus stared at each other, and the former asked, "Why did Master Hand give him that kind of personality?"

"You ask him..." replied Samus.

The thugs open fired at Swordfighter without saying anything, but to their surprise, he was able to deflect all the bullets by swinging his sword around fast. When they stopped firing, he swung his sword to send forth a tornado that picked up everything in the room not behind the bars. The thugs and the pieces of furniture were tossed around the place in circles for several seconds before settling back down on the floor in a mess.

"He's good, though," said Samus.

"Yeah, gotta give him that..." agreed Snake.

The two entered the room, while Swordfighter pointed his sword at the thugs and asked them who their master was. Snake and Samus went to the jail, and the former unlocked the door before going inside to untie the ropes binding Gon. "Don't panic," he told the businessman. "We're here to rescue you."

After undoing the gag around his mouth, Samus asked him, "Who kidnapped you?"

"Who do you think?!" replied the businessman loudly and angrily.

* * *

Puncho stormed into Nerdro's penthouse while breathing furiously and heavily. Nerdro turned his head away from the television to see him and was going to ask what happened when he noticed that his hands were covered in blood. "I assume that you got into a fight with someone again?" Nerdro asked him.

"He was asking for it!" replied Puncho angrily. "I can't believe I wasted my money on a terrible movie like Kill-Yourself Squad! I had high hopes for that movie, but it's an abomination! A piece of trash! Yet someone had the guts to say that he thinks the movie is great! I showed him that he made a grave mistake of praising a bad movie!"

"I haven't watched it yet, so I can't be the judge to things, but as long as this makes you happy, I'm happy for you too!" Nerdro said to him.

"I don't understand! Why do people who enjoy s***ty things exist?! What's the matter with them?! How can they enjoy s***** and terrible things?!" said Puncho angrily. "I can't stand people like that! S***ty movies, games, and such deserve all the hate they get, not praise! What in the world is it with people who think they are enjoyable?!"

"All right, all right... That's quite enough ranting," Nerdro told him. "Hurry up and go wash your hands. You don't want people coming in and seeing your hands like that, do you?"

Puncho went to the bathroom to wash his hands. After he came back out, the door slammed open all of a sudden, and Snake, Samus, and Swordfighter came inside, accompanied by a bunch of policemen. Confused and surprised, Nerdro asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"The game's up, pig!" Samus said to him while pointing at him. "Mister Gon Blurr is rescued by us, and according to him, you kidnapped him and threatened him to do business the way you want!"

"Whatever are you talking about?" asked Nerdro, feigning innocence.

"You have the right to remain silent!" one of the policemen said to him as he went over to Nerdro to arrest him and lead him out of the room.

"Uncle! No! You can't take him away just like this!" Puncho angrily said while trying to pull the police away from Nerdro. "There's got to be a mistake!"

"Don't worry, Nerdro," his uncle said to him. "I'll get my lawyer. I'm sure there is a misunderstanding!"

"Yeah, just try to make your way out of this," Snake said as he watched the warthog get taken out of the room.

* * *

By now, you should know that this story has lots of instances where the Smashers watch the news report on television, so you should probably be expecting that what happened earlier made its way onto the news as well. Needless to say, Leon and Panther were glad at what happened.

"I hope you guys are happy now," Ganondorf said to them.

"Justice has been served!" said Panther with a smile.

"I wouldn't be that content until I get my hands on him myself," said Leon. "This is still something, though."

The news report went on to say that a trial would be held for Nerdro regarding this matter to see if he truly was guilty of all the crimes the three Smashers, Snake, Samus, and Swordfighter, claimed he had committed. Gon Blurr would be present as well to testify to things. "I can't wait for tomorrow!" said Leon with enthusiasm. "Let's see what kind of face he has after being declared guilty!"

"Our names will be cleared as well," said Panther. "If only we can go there ourselves to testify to things..."

"Even if Nerdro framed you people, it's not like he was wrong about you having a history of criminal activities," Fox reminded them. "You are still wanted people."

Dr. Mario then came into the living room and said, "Wolf is awake." Hearing this, Leon and Panther immediately rushed out of the room and towards the infirmary to see their leader. The doctor was shoved onto the floor by accident as they rushed past him.

"How is he?" Fox asked Dr. Mario.

"He's doing fine," the doctor told him. "He's got a strong body. I gave him a brief update on what happened too. He should be glad to know what happened."

Fox later went to the infirmary. There, he saw Leon and Panther happily talking to their leader, who had a grumpy look on his face which seemed to became grumpier from seeing him. "How are you feeling?" Fox asked him.

"Terrible..." replied Wolf. "I can't believe I had to be saved by you..."

"You don't really have a choice in this matter," Fox told him. "We're pretty much the only people you can rely on now."

"Right, they are the only ones we can rely on and would not necessarily see us as enemies," Panther told Wolf. "There was nobody else we could think of to call for help. It was thanks to them that your life is saved. We should be thankful for them!"

Wolf responded by turning his head to the side and giving a "hmph." Fox smiled and said in his head, "That's just like him!"

* * *

The next day, a trial was held for Nerdro to determine whether or not he was guilty of all the charges brought up against him. As the news report said, Snake, Samus, and Swordfighter were present to act as witnesses. Nerdro was seen sitting behind one of the tables towards the front, next to his lawyer, and Gon Blurr was seated at a small podium next to the judge's larger podium.

The judge eventually told everyone to be quiet, and then she said, "The reason we are here today is because witnesses have claimed that Nerdro Phacoreus has been in fact secretly doing criminal activities. Supposedly, the prison outbreak that eventually led to the members of True Fans attacking E3 was instigated by him. It is believed that he kidnapped Gon Blurr and kept him prisoner for four days before the latter got rescued by the Smashers. Mister Blurr, do you have anything to say? Is it true that Nerdro kidnapped you?"

All eyes turned to Gun Blurr, who was trembling slightly with a nervous look on his face. After several seconds of silence, he started to speak, but he stuttered somewhat before making his words clear. "Actually... It's... It's... not Nerdro who kidnapped me... It's... Star Wolf... They are the ones who did that..."

Hearing this, everyone was shocked, especially the Smashers. The court session was shown live, so the remaining Smashers and Star Wolf back at Smash Mansion saw this. They were equally shocked.

"Can you please explain things clearly, Mister Blurr," the judge told him.

"Star Wolf kidnapped me... and forced me to say that Nerdro is the one who did it... They hate him... They want him to be framed for something... he didn't do..." replied Gon Blurr nervously and in fear.

"Lies!" Samus angrily shouted as she stood up from her seat and slammed her hands onto the table. "Star Wolf would never do anything like that! They're..." Before she could continue, Snake pulled her back down by her clothes and then whispered something into her ears.

"Don't say Star Wolf is at our mansion yet! You may make things worse!" he told her.

"You are currently speaking in front of several witnesses, so please be honest, Mister Blurr," the judge said to the businessman. "Do you swear that it is indeed Star Wolf that kidnapped you?"

"I swear," said Gon Blurr. "They are the ones who kidnapped me and forced me to frame Nerdro for this!"

"Since Mister Blurr has said this, there is no need for Nerdro to be accused of a crime he did not commit anymore," said Nerdro's lawyer, standing up.

Nerdro also stood up with a smug-look on his face. Adjusting his suit, he said, "As you can see, this is a case of simple misunderstanding. I feel sorry for what Mister Blurr has been put through. It saddens me to see that there are villains out there who are willing to torture good people into saying lies that may harm others. I am not surprised that there are people out there who don't like me. As they say, you make enemies if you are too famous!"

Reporters immediately flocked around Nerdro and also Gon Blurr to ask them questions. The Smashers were also surrounded and asked questions regarding what they knew. However, no matter what those three tried to say, they only made the reporters ask more questions.

Back at Smash Mansion, Wolf got up from the sofa in rage and flipped the table in front of him high into the air, so high that it hit the ceiling and shattered the lighting. The table fell back down and broke in two.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Falco asked him angrily. "You don't go around destroying people's furniture just because you're angry!"

"THAT A******! I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM! I'M GOING TO SEND HIM TO HELL!" shouted Wolf at the top of his voice.

"How did it turn out like this...?" asked Peach. "Why did Gon Blurr lie...?"

"Nerdro must've saw something like this coming and threatened Blurr to say something like this in order to keep himself out of trouble," said Ganondorf.

"But he's already rescued," said Kirby. "What sort of trouble can he be in?"

"Maybe he's holding someone dear to him hostage," said Marth. "That's the only plausible explanation I can think of."

"Oh boy... Things got even more complicated..." said Diddy.

* * *

As Nerdro was leaving the place, Samus got close to him and said to him in an intimidating voice, "It's not over! We'll definitely expose the truth about you! You won't get away with this! Star Wolf is currently with us, so we know you're lying!"

"Pretty bold words you've got there!" Nerdro told her with a smug look. "I look forward to you and your friends succeeding!" He then walked ahead of her and disappeared into the crowd around him.

"What course of action do we take here on forth?" Swordfighter asked Samus.

"Let's just go back to the others first," suggested Snake.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Gon Blurr is an OC.

Kill-Yourself Squad is a parody of Suicide Squad.


	11. Shocking Power

Also, Samus is wearing formal-looking clothing rather than her Zero Suit. Wearing the latter in public isn't normal after all.

 **Chapter 11  
Shocking Power  
**

* * *

Samus, Snake, and Swordfighter made their way towards an empty lot where Samus parked her gunship. The former was in rage regarding what happened. Wanting to calm her down, Snake said, "I'm sure the others will come up with a way to expose him and bring him down. I'm actually as angry as you are."

"Such a crafty villain is not to be underestimated! But worry not; for justice will prevail in the end!" said Swordfighter.

"You bet we will! I'm going to make sure that he lives a life of eating prison food if it's the last thing I do!" said Samu in rage.

They were close to the gunship when suddenly a loud, ear-piercing sound was heard, causing them to feel pain in their heads. They closed their ears as tightly as they could, but they could still hear the piercing sound. The headache was so intense that they fell to the ground and writhe in pain and even started to feel like they were passing out.

As they started to lose consciousness, they saw some people approaching them. Before they could get a good look at who they were, those people kicked them in the body to knock them out.

* * *

When Samus regained consciousness, she found herself inside what appeared to be a warehouse. She tried moving, only to find herself strapped by her hands to a metal bar above her, and said bar was actually part of a metal frame. Next to her were Snake and Swordfighter, both of whom were in the same predicament as her. "What happened?" she asked.

"Finally woke up, eh?" said a voice. The three looked and saw Nerdro standing there with Puncho and a group of people who were actually members of True Fans. "Nerdro!" Samus angrily said to him while trying to break free from her restraints, but to no avail.

"If you people had decided to sit back and do nothing, this wouldn't have happened," Nerdro said to them. "Now that you've decided to stick your nose into where you shouldn't be sticking it into, you'll have to suffer the consequences!"

"What exactly are you up to?" Snake asked him. "Are you being a hero or a villain?"

"Well, from the point of view of most people, I would be doing things like a villain, but to some, I am considered a hero," replied Nerdro. "You do know how many people I have satisfied with my business advises, right? To them, I am the greatest hero they could ask for!"

"Cut that c***!" Samus angrily said to him. "You're no hero! You may be making yourself look good in the eyes of the public, but you're secretly doing unlawful things while nobody is looking! Extortion, manipulation, trickery, kidnapping! You're guilty of all of those!"

"Sometimes extreme methods have to be taken in order to achieve great things," Nerdro told her. "I do admit that the things I've done are unethical, but if they do bring happiness to people and make this world a better place, it's all worth it in the end!"

"You're no different from those who think customers are always right! You think you're making people happy when you're actually spoiling people and making them more and more selfish!" Samus angrily said to him.

"You shut your mouth! My uncle knows perfectly well what he is doing! You should be thanking him for making the world a better place!" Puncho angrily said to her. "Isn't it a great thing that people are able to buy exactly what they want from stores and when producers give customers exactly what they want? You're being ungrateful here!"

"At what cost? At the cost of people being killed, tortured, and scarred for life?! I'd rather things be the way it originally was than living in a world where such evil things happen just so selfish people can get what they want!" Samus angrily shouted back.

"All right, that's quite enough," said Nerdro while clapping his hands. "It seems clear that you people will not agree with us. You know too much, it seems. It was foolish of me to think that it was okay to let Star Wolf get away alive. Now that you know this much, I'm afraid that I will have to put an end to you people here and now."

"The plans of the wicked shalt not succeed! With our passing, vengeance will come upon thee!" Swordfighter angrily said to him. "Justice shall smite you! You shalt learn a lesson you will never forget!"

"Let's see who will be learning the lesson, shall we?" said Nerdro with a smile. "How about we have a duel and see which side can get out of this alive?" He then ordered his men to let go of the three Smashers, and they did so.

After the Smashers were released from their restraints, Nerdro told them to come at him. Being the angriest one, Samus ran at Nerdro and performed a jumping roundhouse kick when within range. To her surprise, Nerdro caught her leg and then slammed her onto the floor hard before flinging her away.

Seeing this, Snake ran at Nerdro to punch him. Nerdro caught his fist and punched back, but Snake dodged his fist before engaging in a rather intense close-range combat against him. Despite being a skilled fighter, Snake found himself having a hard time trying to land a direct hit on Nerdro.

Snake ducked undernreath a right hook from Nerdro and tried to kick him in the legs. However, Nerdro jumped up fast and over Snake, much to the latter's surprise. Landing behind Snake, Nerdro grabbed his head and flung him away. The warthog then turned around in time to see Swordfighter running at him with his sword in his hand. The warthog caught the blade with both hands when the Mii swung it down at him. Pulling up his hand, Nerdro was able to disarm Swordfighter, and then he punched the android in the chest, sending him backwards at a high speed.

Samus got back up while groaning in pain and with a look of anger. Looking at Nerdro, she ran at him for another round, but Puncho got in front of her and swung his fist. She bent back her body in time to avoid it and then back flipped multiple times before landing in a crouching position to look at the younger warthog. Without saying anything, Puncho threw several punches at Samus that she was able to avoid using swift movements.

After dodging several of his punches, Samus attacked him with a roundhouse kick that he managed to block with his arm. She pulled back her leg immediately afterwards and then leaped over Puncho. Landing behind him, she grabbed him by the neck to restrain him, but he able to lift her into the air and slam her down onto the front. When he tried to bring down his fist onto Samus, she rolled out of the way fast.

Meanwhile, Snake and Swordfighter, who reclaimed his sword, fought Nerdro together. Nerdro blocked some punches and kicks from Snake before punching him away, and then he turned his attention to Swordfighter to avoid his sword swings with fast movements that defied his appearance.

Knowing that fighting unarmed against a sword user wasn't safe, Nerdro moved back from Swordfighter. Snake took out his gun and fired at the warthog, who saw it coming and dodged in a style that totally screamed Matrix. Snake continued to fire at Nerdro, who approached him while moving left and right swiftly to avoid the bullets, a feat that amazed Snake. Such movements almost screamed unnatural and as if Nerdro was able to see the bullets moving at a slow speed.

Nerdro got in front of Snake, who tried to hit his face with his gun, but Nerdro caught the gun and disarmed him before punching him across the face. Swordfighter ran at him from behind and swung his sword, but Nerdro spun around fast and struck his hand with the back of his own hand to disarm him. When Nerdro delivered a straight punch at his face, the Mii moved his head to the side in the nick of time and performed cartwheels until he got to his sword to pick it up. He swung his sword to unleash a tornado at the warthog. Thanks to his weight, Nerdro was able to maintain his footing and not get blown away.

Snake leaped at Nerdro from behind and towards his head, but even without looking back, Nerdro was able to tell he was approaching and reached back his hands to catch him by the waist, and then he flung him at Swordfighter, who got out of the way. Gritting his teeth, Swordfighter threw several shurikens at Nerdro, who performed acrobatic flips all over the place to avoid them.

Meanwhile, Samus and Puncho were still engaged in their fight. Thanks to her swiftness, Samus was able to dodge most of Puncho's punches. She knew she had to avoid his punches instead of blocking them after getting hit a couple of times. Those punches were so strong that she felt as if her bones were breaking, and she had a well-trained body that could sustain blows better than an average person.

Puncho himself was no slouch in fighting. He was able to block most of Samus's attacks with his arms, and even if he did get hit in the body, he didn't seem to feel pain at all. His punches were thrown with such a force that when Samus dodged it, she could feel wind coming from his arm, a sign showing the amount of force he put into throwing his punches.

After dodging some more of his punches, Samus back away from him using acrobatic jumps and then took out a futuristic gun from undernear her shirt. Puncho ran towards Samus with one fist pulled back, and then the latter fired an orange energy blast at him. Puncho punched the incoming projectile, and to Samus's surprise, the latter was neutralized when it came in contact with his fist. Samus was so surprised by this that she almost forgot to avoid the punch. She barely avoided it by stepping aside, and even so, she was scraped across the cheek.

Immediately after that, Puncho delivered an uppercut to Samus's abdomen, a move she did not see coming. The force was so strong that she felt as if she was going to throw up her innards. Samus was sent up into the air from the punch, and then Puncho bent down for a couple of seconds before performing an incredible jump to reach the same altitude as her. Shocked at seeing his fist pulled back, Samus acts fast by firing from her paralyzer gun while shielding her face with her other arm. However, Puncho delivered a punch before she could pull the trigger and hit the arm shielding the face. The hit sent her shooting diagonally downwards, where she crashed into various crates with such a force that she went through them and hit the floor.

CRASH!

Samus cried in pain while trying to get back up. Looking at the arm that she used for blocking herself, she saw that it was bent unnaturally, which brought her great pain.

Everyone had his attention turned to Samus because of the crashing sound, and Snake and Swordfighter were shocked to see her seemingly down for the count. "Looks like my nephew is doing a fine job, which is to be expected!" said Nerdro with a smile. "It's time that I finish things, I think." He then punched the floor really hard to create a shockwave that knocked both Snake and Swordfighter to their feet, not to mention creating an earthquake that could be felt everywhere within the warehouse.

While Snake was trying to get back up, Nerdro "launched" himself at him at a fast speed, slamming into his head with his arm. The former fell back from the hit and struck his head against the back of the floor hard, almost passing out as a result. Nerdro then leaped at Swordfighter with his hands formed into a hammer and held over his head. Swordfighter jumped back to avoid him, but when Nerdro hit the floor, an energy wave was created, and it went crashing into Swordfighter. The Mii was blown back through the air until he hit the wall and fell back down. His body short-circuited afterwards.

Nerdro got up and shook his hands while saying, "Phew! This is probably the most workout I've done in ages! As much as I would love to finish you all myself, I think I should let the True Fans do this, because they have a bone to pick with you for thwarting them in the past!" He then turned to the True Fans. "Wouldn't you say so?" Most of them smiled and gave yes as an answer. "Well, I'll leave the rest to you! I have business to attend to, so I better leave now! Come along, Puncho!"

"Serves you right for defying us!" Puncho said to the defeated Smashers while following his uncle out of the place.

After Nerdro, Puncho, and a few of the former's personal henchmen were gone, the True Fans smiled evilly as they approached Snake and Samus. Getting close to them, they started punching and kicking them, not to mention hitting them with blunt objects.

"This is for messing with us that time!"

"Die! Die! Die!"

"If it weren't for you, we would've made the world a better place already!"

"You people are no heroes! You're all frauds and sellouts!"

Samus growled in anger as she tried to fight back. She was able to knock down a couple of them, but her pain and fatigue ultimately led to her being knocked back down by them.

As the True Fans continued to beat up Snake and Samus, a voice called out to them, so they turned to see a blue-haired man standing at the entrance of the warehouse. "Not a nice thing to be beating up hurt and defenseless people, don't you think so?" said the man, Ike.

"Who are you? And why do you care?" asked a True Fan.

"Well, I don't like it when I see bad things happening, and they also happen to be people I know," replied Ike while pointing at the two Smashers.

"Then you are a Smasher as well! We'll treat you the same way we are treating them now!" said a True Fan angrily.

"You sure you want to do this?" Ike asked them. "You better think twice before you..." Before he could finish speaking, some of the True Fans charged at Ike while shouting angrily. "Do something silly..."

Ike thrust his sword into the floor when the True Fans were close to create an eruption of blue fire that shot them all into the air in flames. They screamed as they fell back down and then rolled around until they put out the flames on their bodies.

"Behold the truth! Absorb them into your head and realize that everything you ever knew was a lie!" the fat True Fan loudly shouted before turning around and bending over to release a large amount of brown gas at Ike from his rear end.

The blue-haired swordsman rolled to the side before charging straight for that guy and then kicking him in the stomach when he was close. The fat guy fell to his knees with his hands on his stomach in pain, and then Ike smacked him hard in the head with the flat part of his blade to knock him out. "All farts and no bites..." said Ike with an unimpressed look. "I can't believe I just said that..."

I am Life charged at Ike and threw a punch at him, but the latter stepped to the side before swinging his sword at his back. I am Life fell on his front, but got back up fast to attack him. Ike thrust him in the body with his sword to push him back quite a bit of a distance. "So it's true that you can't be cut," said Ike. "Quite a useful ability to have."

I am Life angrily attempted to punch him several times, but each time, Ike was able to to either dodge or block them. He would also hit back with his sword, and like always, none of the sword strikes were able to inflict any wound on I am Life, though he still felt pain from being hit.

After this went on for a while, Ike stabbed the floor with his sword to create the same kind of blue fire eruption to shoot I am Life into the air. He then threw his sword high into the air, higher than I am Life, and jumped at it. Catching his sword, Ike swung it down at I am Life, hitting him in the middle of the face hard and pushing him back onto the floor. "Aether!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

* * *

Back at the mansion, the other Smashers were talking about what happened. "Never thought Nerdro would be able to get away like this... by blaming you people..." said Link while looking at Star Wolf, who were all filled with rage at being framed for something they did not do.

"You sure you didn't kidnap that guy?" Pichu asked them, only to receive death glares from them. "Oh, come on! It was just a question! He was gone for four days, and you guys have only been here for two days, so what is to say that you didn't..." Before he could speak any further, Pikachu closed his mouth and apologized to those three.

"Sorry... He's young and immature... Please forgive him..." he told them.

"Anyway... it seems that the people hired by Nerdro to keep Gon Blurr under watch claim that you people kidnapped him as well," said Captain Falcon.

"They really are giving it their all to keep him safe..." said Zelda.

"This makes me hate that guy all the more!" said Falco in anger.

"If all else fails, then I guess we'll have to keep an eye on Nerdro ourselves and try to get proof," suggested Marth. "Who's going to volunteer to stalk him?"

"Snake is an expert in that, but let's get his opinion and suggestions first when he comes back," suggested Captain Falcon.

* * *

"I didn't watch the news today, so I didn't know everything that happened," said Ike as he helped the three Smashers up. He had beaten up all the True Fans.

"It's true, Nerdro is responsible for all this," Snake told him. "We thought we could expose him by having Gon Blurr stand on trial, but he somehow forced the latter to tell a lie to keep himself safe..."

"Then I guess we'll have to find some other way to expose him," Ike told them. "Since I'll be in the same city as him for a while, I'll keep an eye on him and see if I can find out anything."

"We appreciate that," Snake told him. "I think we should go back to Eagleland now. We need to get Swordfighter fixed too."

"Nerdro is definitely no pushover... Star Wolf wasn't exaggerating when they said he gave them a beating of their lifetime..." said Samus.

"Anyway, now that we have these guys, we can force them to reveal the truth to the authorities after having them arrested," said Snake while looking at the True Fans, most of whom were unconscious.

"Your thought is as good as mine," said Samus. She then walked up to I am Life and was going to say something, but the latter spoke first.

"If you think we're going to expose the man who will make this world a better place, you should think twice!" I am Life angrily told her. "We are not the kind of people to give in to anything so easily! People like you are polluting and corrupting this world with your positive sheep-like behaviors, while people like us who could never get what we want are forced to eat up all the s*** businesses are throwing at us because you keep on praising them! It's time for this world to change! It's time for them to realize that customers are always right and that they have no right to not give us what we want! We will never let this opportunity slip out of our hand! Nerdro will be the one to change the world for the better! There is nothing you people can do about it!"

"That's big and bold talk for someone who saw his leader killed by him," Samus said to him with a look of anger.

"I realized that sacrifices were indeed needed to accomplish this task, so the Fiery Hate's death was justified, and we will not let it come to waste!" I am Life told her. "You will never stop us, and you cannot force us to say anything that will ruin Nerdro!"

"We'll see if you won't keep your mouth shut forever!" Samus angrily said to him before socking him in the face.

"You're mad, aren't you?" Ike asked her.

"Why wouldn't I?!" replied Samus angrily.

Just then, the door opened, and some policemen came in. "We received reports that there was some violent struggling going on here," said the policeman in lead. "What happened?"

"Great timing!" said Ike. He then explained to the police along with the Smashers about everything that happened.

"So you're telling me that Nerdro is the one who kidnapped Gon Blurr, but forced him to frame Star Wolf for this?" replied that policeman.

"That is indeed the truth," insisted Samus. "These people we have captured work for him. They likely won't admit it to the public, but we heard it from them personally that it is the truth."

"We'll interrogate them the best we can, then," said the policeman.

"By the way, I remember seeing the news that they were led away by you people after what happened at E3," Ike said to the policeman. "How come they're still on the loose?"

"Well, they managed to escape en route to prison..." said the policeman. "We didn't want to cause panic, so we kept this a secret..."

"Do you job properly next time..." grumbled Samus.

The police then rounded up the True Fans and took them away in their prison vehicles. After they were gone, Ike said to the two Smashers, "So are you guys going to go back to your country now?"

"You bet," said Samus.

* * *

I am Life, who was inside one of the police cars, said to the same policeman, who was driving the car, "Nerdro had you folks on standby, right?"

"He's a man who's always prepared," replied the latter with a smile.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

In case you forgot, the Fiery Hate is what Rath called himself in True Fans.


	12. Going Oversea

**Chapter 12  
Going Oversea  
**

* * *

Ike, after having told the Smashers that he was going to keep an eye on Nerdro for them, headed over to the warthog's apartment in hope of finding out something. As he was wondering how he was going to spy on him, he noticed a limousine coming out from the apartment's underground parking lot, and he saw through the window Nerdro sitting in there. He wasted no time in getting back into his delivery truck and following the limousine from a distance that wouldn't cause suspicion.

After several minutes of tailing the limousine, Ike found it stopping in front of a travel agency. He parked his truck a bit of a distance away from that place and then followed Nerdro into the building. In there, he grabbed a travel brochure and pretended to read it while standing as close as he could to Nerdro without grabbing his attention to eavesdrop on his conversation with the travel agent.

"I would like to book tickets to Japan, please," Nerdro told the travel agent.

"He's going to Japan?" wondered Ike. He waited to see if he could hear more things from Nerdro's conversation with the travel agent, but he didn't hear anything worthwhile. When he saw Nerdro leaving, he approached him and asked, "You're Nerdro, right? I heard about you! You're all over the news these days!"

"I am! I sure became famous, didn't I?" said Nerdro.

"I'm Ike, and I work for Greil Delivery Service," he told the warthog while shaking his hand. "You might have heard of it."

"I have! They say it's a very reliable delivery service!" Nerdro said to him. "It's supposed to be stationed at Tellius."

"True, but our service goes throughout the world, and I am here in the America for business reasons," Ike told him.

"I do hope that business is going well for you! Please let me know if you need my services to make things better! I am more than willing to help anyone in need of being successful in their businesses!" Nerdro told him.

"We'll let you know! We'll be glad to offer you our services to you as well, so please give us a call if you need something delivered!" Ike told him. "By the way, I overheard you saying you are going to Japan, right?"

"Yes, I am going there for business reasons and also to help some companies that are on the verge of collapsing," replied Nerdro.

"Hope they like your services," said Ike.

"I'm sure they will!" said Nerdro with a smile.

After their conversation ended, Nerdro left the building. He looked back at Ike slightly and said in his head, "I know very well what you did yesterday! I wouldn't be surprised if you're helping the Smashers get information on me! Heeheehee!"

* * *

Ike wasted no time in telling the Smashers about this. "So he's heading to Japan?" asked Captain Falcon after hearing about this.

"That's what Ike claimed to have heard from him," said Snake.

"So are we gonna stalk him all the way to that place?" asked Pichu.

"Why not? We don't even live in the same country to begin with, and we already went all the way to America just for him," said Ganondorf. "Going to Japan won't be any different."

"Why is he going to Japan, though?" wondered Pikachu.

"Mister Ike said he wants to spread his business," said Pit.

"Or to kill anyone he deems are terrible businessmen," added Dark Pit.

"I wouldn't disagree with Dark Pit regarding this..." said Young Link. "He wants businesses all over the world to listen to customers after all, so he obviously might think of going to other countries to get the job done."

"Who would be targeting in Japan? Are there any notable businesses known for enraging customers over there?" asked Yoshi.

"I do know a couple of video game companies with practices that made people angry," said Ness. "Compac's main headquarters is there."

"So he's going after Compac? That company can't take a break..." said the green dinosaur.

"Another one I can think of is the creator of the Smasher Brothers series," continued Ness. "Some people are angry at him for not putting in certain characters. Remember the news about K. Rool fanatics invading his office to threaten him?"

"Sounds about right," said Snake. "The Green King even tried to nuke him after all... Is that guy really so despicable?"

"He's either praised nonstop for the series or hated," replied Young Link. "Some people are saying he lost his touch with the third installment, Brawl, when he made that game less competitive than its predecessor, Melee..."

"Whatever the case is, it's best that we head over to Japan to keep an eye on Nerdro," suggested Captain Falcon. "You'll never know what sort of evil he'll do there, and we must make sure to catch him in the act and show it to the whole world if we want to bring him down."

"We'll more than gladly go and get him!" said Wolf. "No way are we going to let him get away with it after all that he did to us!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to show him who's boss!" said Leon with enthusiasm.

* * *

That night, Luigi turned on the television and then reclined at the sofa to see if there was anything worth watching. He stumbled upon a news report about a case of violence going on at an anime convention. "Now what...?" he wondered, feeling tired of seeing news reports about things like this.

The news report talked about how Bleach haters ranted angrily about how disappointed they were with the series's ending, which was largely agreed to be underwhelming. They cursed the author of the series nonstop and attacked anyone who didn't agree with them. Things went so out of control that soon, the whole place was in chaos. People beat up each other in brutal ways and angry cries filled the air. There were even reports of people dying.

The chaos was caught on footage, and it was indeed not a pretty sight. "Geez... How crazy can things get...? All this because of an ending that people don't like...?" asked Luigi.

"I'm no longer surprised by stuff like this anymore..." said an unimpressed Game & Watch.

"And you thought internet forum arguments were bad..." said Ness.

The footage showed the chaos going on for a while, and eventually, some of the screaming became monstrous and unnatural-sounding. The eyes of some of the people could be seen turning white, and said people acted more violently than usual, to the point of being completely insane. The footage eventually ended so that the news report could continue properly.

"Did I hear monsters screaming just now?" asked Parry.

"Well, the people in there are pretty much monsters if you ask me..." said Luigi, indicating that he didn't hear that "monstrous" sound earlier or didn't give much thought about it.

* * *

That night, Nerdro was packing his luggage, while Puncho looked at him do so from behind. "I'll be gone for a week, so be a good boy and don't get into any trouble, my boy," the former told the latter. "If you do make a mess, make sure to clean things up and hide all the evidences."

"I will, uncle," Puncho told him. "Remember the list I showed you! Teach those terrible people lessons on how business should be done!"

"I will, I will," Nerdro told him. "Rest assure that they will be doing things the way people like it sooner or later!"

"What about the Smashers? Didn't they find out about you going to Japan?" asked Puncho.

"Don't worry; I can handle that myself," Nerdro told him. "They'll never see what's coming!"

* * *

At Smash Mansion, the Smashers who decided to go to Japan were preparing as well. It was decided that Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Snake, Samus, Ness, Greninja, and all of Star Wolf would go. Captain Falcon and Ganondorf were two of the most powerful Smashers, and since Nerdro was a powerful opponent, they figured they need powerhouses to deal with him. Snake and Greninja would be in charge of stalking Nerdro and gathering info. Ness claimed that his knowledge of video games and other forms of media would help them identify Nerdro's possible targets, and he would help translate Greninja's "language" as well. Samus was simply there to vent her anger on Nerdro. As for Star Wolf... Do I really need to say why?

"You're not going on a trip, you know...?" Young Link said to Ness, who was busy packing his luggage.

"Who knows how long we'll be staying there? There's no harm in bringing clothes and other stuff to pass time," said Ness while doing his thing.

* * *

Marth went to Captain Falcon's room, and the latter was preparing his luggage. "Something just came to me..." said the former.

"What is it?" asked the racer.

"The police claims that the True Fans escaped en route to prison after being arrested at E3, right?" Marth said to him.

"Yeah? What about it?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Ike, Samus, and Snake told the police that Nerdro is behind everything when the True Fans were being arrested again, so if that is the case, shouldn't we be hearing about this on the news by now?" said Marth.

Captain Falcon thought about this silently for a while and then said, "You have a point... The police would surely report about something like this... unless they want to keep things a secret until they have solid evidence..."

"Or the police who arrested them are in league with Nerdro..." said Marth.

"And you're saying that if that is the case, then chances are likely that they told Nerdro about what happened, and now he knows we intend to follow him to Japan?" said Captain Falcon, to which the swordsman nodded in response. "You may be up to something..."

* * *

When Captain Falcon and Marth told R.O.B. about this and asked if he could hack into the police database, the robot was able to confirm what they feared. "You are indeed correct in thinking that the police who took the True Fans away never brought them to prison," he said. "Record shows that the True Fans were not brought in on the day they attacked E3 nor were there records of their arrest a few days ago."

"Gotta give it to Nerdro for being this well-prepared..." said Marth.

"I agree..." said Captain Falcon with a nod.

"What is there to be afraid of? He doesn't know that we know about this as well!" said Wolf, who followed them into the lab and heard everything. "If anything, we are the ones who are prepared! He'll never see what's coming if we know that he will be prepared to meet us!"

"You have a point. We do have an advantage knowing that he is expecting us," said Captain Falcon. "I'm sure we'll definitely come up with a way to counter him when we get there."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm having writer's block, so I decided to release this chapter in its current state. I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter.


	13. Nothing Suspicious So Far

**Chapter 13  
Nothing Suspicious So Far  
**

* * *

"So you're saying that Nerdro is aware of what happened that day at the warehouse because those police are actually his subordinates in disguise?" Ike asked Marth through his smartphone.

"That's likely the case," replied Marth. "Maybe you should've avoid talking to him while at the travel agency or at least disguised yourself?"

"How am I to know that things would be like this? Plus, it wouldn't have made a difference if he really is aware of what happened," replied Ike, sounding a bit frustrated.

"Point taken..." said Marth.

* * *

The Smashers arrived at Japan via the Blue Falcon. In order to hide their identities, Star Wolf were given optic camo devices the Smashers used when they first went to the old Yukkuri world in order to disguise themselves. Wolf took the form of an anthropomorphic lion, Leon as a crocodile, and Panther as a fabulous-looking white horse. At least he claimed it was fabulous-looking...

After finding out which hotel Nerdro was staying at, the Smashers began spying on him. Snake and Greninja went outside to gather intel, taking with them a small robot made by the former, called Metal Gear Mk. II. The robot was best described as a camcorder with wheeled legs. It was controlled by Snake using a PS3 controller.

It was to help them get info on Nerdro without getting too close to him. What the small mech was seeing would then be sent to Snake and Greninja via a portable screen they had. The other Smashers back in their hotel, which was cheaper than Nerdro's, could also see the same thing from their own portable screen.

While watching the screen, Ness said, "You know, we could've just sent a drone here from Eagleland instead of coming all the way here ourselves. We have the technology for long-distance info gathering, don't we?"

"What? And waste the opportunity to come out here ourselves and get our hands messy?" said Ganondorf. "This isn't real life, where people make the safest and most obvious decisions. We are in a work of fiction, where things are done for the sake of drama and exciting storytelling so that readers have something to enjoy. This is also the reason why Mewtwo didn't go close to him and read his mind. Where's the fun in that? If they cannot accept this reality, then tell them to look at real-life stuff instead!"

"You're breaking the fourth wall quite a lot there..." Captain Falcon told the Gerudo.

"Not like it'll have any impact whatsoever on the plot," replied Ganondorf.

There was another portable screen in the room they were watching. This one was linked to another robot that took the form of a miniature Metroid controlled by Samus using a GameCube controller. Said robot was flying around the building of a video game company, the company that created the Super Smash Brothers video game series.

"Anything suspiscious?" Ness asked Samus.

"Nothing so far," replied the latter.

"Can you see the creator of the Smash series?" asked Ness.

"I'm assuming that this is him?" asked Samus. The screen showed one of the windows of a higher part of the building, and through the window, one could see various stuff related to Smash Brothers all over the place. In front of the window was the back of a chair and a desk. There appeared to be someone sitting on the chair, but the back of the chair concealed his appearance.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Ness. "Everything seems fine so far."

"There hasn't been any attacks on him for days," said Samus. "I think his haters gave up on convinving him to add more characters already."

"It's never wrong to be cautious," said Ness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snake and Greninja were inside an abandoned building not too far from Nerdro's hotel. The former looked at the portable screen while using the controller to move Metal Gear Mk. II around. The small robot was currently traveling in an alleyway located at the back of the hotel, trying to find a way inside without getting spotted. "Got to find out which room he is in first," Snake thought.

He moved the Metal Gear Mk. II towards one of the backdoors of the hotel and waited. Eventually, the door opened, and a staff member came out to throw out trash. The robot slipped into the building when the door was opened. It made its way through the place fast and hid behind whatever was big enough for it to hide. Being able to move fast helped a lot.

The robot managed to make its way to the reception desk without being seen. Fortunately, the receptionist left shortly after it got there for a break. The robot approached the CPU of the computer there and released a wire that had a USB cable at the end of it into its USB slot. It downloaded data from the computer into itself and then slipped away before a different receptionist came to take the place of the previous one.

"Now to find out where he is from the info obtained," thought Snake while moving the Metal Gear Mk. II to somewhere people wouldn't find it.

He spotted an air vent on one side of the room and thus made the robot go there fast. After removing the grating, the robot went inside before putting it back on and then went deep into the vent so that no one could see it. "All right, time to look at what we've obtained," said Snake as he pressed the start button to bring up a screen containing info he obtained from the computer. "Let's see... List of guests and their room numbers..."

After several seconds of looking through the lengthy guest list, he eventually saw the name Nerdro Phacoreus and the room number he was staying at. "Room 715... Okay, time to go there. The vents should lead to that place."

The computer also contained a blueprint of the hotel, so Snake brought it up to get a better understand of the inner workings of the building before guiding the Metal Gear Mk. II through the maze-like air vent to get to the seventh floor.

Back at the Smashers' hotel, Ness said while watching the screen, "Feels like we're watching a first person stealth movie..."

The Metal Gear Mk. II was able to arrive at the seventh floor and exit the air vent and out into the hallway. Snake looked around for Room 715 and eventually saw it, but after approaching the door, he decided that there was no way to get in there. Even if he did, it would be hard to hide from Nerdro. "Perhaps I can get to the balcony?" thought Snake. "But how?"

He looked around until he saw a window at the end of the hallway and wondered if he could get the Metal Gear Mk. II to Nerdro's room's balcony by going outside. Making sure that there was nobody around the place, Snake moved the robot there as fast as he could and then had it jump onto the window and look out. Unfortunately, none of the balconies were on this side of the building. The robot would have to go around the corner if it wanted to see any of the balconies. Snake grumbled in frustration at coming to a dead end, but then Greninja tapped his shoulder before pointing at himself while croaking.

"Are you saying that you have a plan?" Snake asked him.

"He's saying that he can carry the Metal Gear Mark II to Nerdro's balcony," Ness's voice said from a walkie-talkie next to Snake.

"You sure about this?" Snake asked Greninja after hearing what Ness said, and the frog Pokemon nodded. "How are you going to do it?"

The Pokemon gave a thumbs up before jumping out of the building through a window. Greninja swiftly made his way over to the hotel by parkouring across various buildings. The Pokemon latched onto the side of the hotel and climbed up as much as he could and then jumped onto a window before he lost his grip. He made it to the seventh floor without anyone seeing him and picked up the Metal Gear Mk. II before using the same method to get around the corner of the building and to where the balconies were.

He jumped from balcony to balcony to get to Room 715. Along the way, Red the Pokemon trainer could be seen inside one of the rooms through the glass door, unpacking his luggage. Since Greninja didn't know him, he passed by without a second thought.

He finally arrived at Room 715, as Nerdro could be seen inside, watching TV. The Pokemon placed the Metal Gear onto the balcony before climbing up the wall to get to the rooftop to hide. "Thanks!" said Snake before secretly spying on Nerdro through the robot.

The Metal Gear Mk. II managed to avoid being seen by Nerdro. For the entire day, the Smashers spied on Nerdro, but the warthog didn't do anything suspicious at all. In fact, he never left his room. He watched TV, read the newspaper, ordered a meal, took a bath, took a nap, worked on some documents he brought along, etc. He spoke on his smartphone to someone once, but nothing he said sounded suspicious. It sounded like he was simply greeting a friend.

When nighttime came, Snake and Greninja were tired. "How about we call it a day for now?" Snake told his comrades. "Doesn't look like he's making a move today. Leaving the Metal Gear Mark II on the balcony is too risky."

"Yeah, I think we'll call it a day today," agreed Captain Falcon. "Nothing happened to the creator of Smash as well. Looks like Nerdro's not ready to make his move yet."

So they decided to call it a day and end the spying for now. Greninja got to the balcony and took the robot away without letting Nerdro or anyone see him.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Wolf said in anger, "He's definitely planning something! We need to find out what it is and strike him down before he can do it!"

"No use in doing anything if we cannot catch him in the act," Captain Falcon told him. "We'll only make ourselves look like the bad guys if we lay a hand on him now."

"If it makes you feel better, his reputation did get a bit tarnished because of what happened at the court," Ganondorf told Wolf. "It managed to raise some suspicions about him."

"That's a start, I guess," said Leon.

"I'm sure we'll be able to expose the truth about him sooner or later," said Captain Falcon. "We just have to be patient."

* * *

That night, the creator of the Smash Bros. series was in his penthouse. He was sitting behind a large couch, reading a newspaper. The back of the couch concealed his view from you readers so that you could only see his left hand, which was holding the newspaper.

Outside, armed terrorists wearing black cloth masks over their heads approached his penthouse. They checked to see if there was any alarms or traps on the door before breaking it down. "Stand up and don't do anything!" one of them shouted. "This is a terrorist attack!"

They saw the back of the couch but not the creator, who didn't respond to their threat at all. The terrorists walked up to the front of the couch and were shocked to see a greenish doll with a reptilian appearance sitting on it. "Hey! Where'd he go?!" one of them asked.

Suddenly, a S.W.A.T. team charged into the penthouse and shouted for the terrorists to surrender. A gunfight ensued, and after a while, the terrorists were all apprehended.

* * *

The next day, while the Smashers were eating breakfast in their hotel, Snake read about what happened last night on the newspaper. "The creator of Smash Brothers was attacked by terrorists last night, but he was prepared for this and had the S.W.A.T. team on standby to apprehend them."

"Wow... Didn't expect him to do that..." commented Ness while eating pancakes.

"Are those people with Nerdro?" asked Captain Falcon.

"No idea," replied Snake.

"I think we should go to the creator of Smash and offer him our protection," suggested Ness.

"I don't think they're going to let us go up to him so easily, considering recent events..." Samus told him.

"We're famous people, and who wouldn't want to meet famous people? I'm sure he'll be thrilled to meet us face to face!" said Ness with confidence.

* * *

That's what Ness thought...

The Smashers were denied the opportunity to meet the creator of the Smash Bros. series by his office's receptionist. "Sorry, you need to make an appointment first, and even then, we cannot simply allow anyone to make one just to meet him," said the receptionist. "Recent attempts at taking his life has told us to increase our security for the sake of his safety."

"But we are the Smashers! We're good people who saved the world before! How dangerous can we be?" Ness told her.

"Sorry, we still need to take precautions," the receptionist told him.

"Well, at least we tried," Captain Falcon said to Ness. "C'mon, let's let him work in peace without our interference. I'm sure there are other ways we can keep him safe." And then the Smashers left the place, much to Ness's disappointment.

"You just wanted to be able to talk to him and see if you can find out about the future of the series from him, don't you?" Ganondorf asked Ness, to which he nodded slightly in response.

* * *

"He definitely is a smart one," said Nerdro, reading the newspaper about what happened to the creator of Smash Bros, "but let's see how long he can keep this up. I wouldn't want to disappoint Puncho!"

* * *

Business was going on as usual inside a particular video game company's building. All that was about to change when a certain person stepped through the front door.

Said person appeared to be in his 20s. He wore a red cap that concealed with spiky black hair, a blue vest over a black shirt, and a pair of denim jeans. On his back was a green backpack, and around his waist was strapped a belt with two Pokeballs.

The person walked up to the front desk, and the lady there asked him, "Good afternoon! May I help you?"

"I wanna see da m****s who eez designing da Pokeyman nowadayz!" said the person. His face was revealed to be... odd-looking. He had thick, rectangle eyebrows that were angry-looking; his lower jaw seems to be dislocated slightly; his lower tooth stuck out and almost seemed like upside-down rodent teeth; and a large and long snot was hanging down from his nose.

"May I ask why you would want to see our Pokemon designers?" the staff member asked him, not freaked out by his appearance at all.

"Becuz da new Pokeyman eez sucks a lot!" said the person, opening his mouth widely every time he spoke. "I, the Jen Wunna, cannot stand such ugly Pokeyman! I am going to teach dem a lesson with my supa awesome Charizard and top percentage Rattata!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but if this is supposed to be a threat, I'm afraid that we will not take lightly to this," said the staff member, still sporting a cheerful-looking face, told him.

"You s***** woman! You must really like da new Pokeyman! I will teech you a lesson!" said the person calling himself the Jen Wunna. "My top percentage Rattata will use Hypa Beam on you until you die!"

"Hate to break the bubble for you, but Rattata cannot learn Hyper Beam until it evolves into Raticate," said a voice coming from behind. The Jen Wunna turned around to see Red standing there.

"You s*****! You know nutting about my top percentage Rattata!" the Jen Wunna said while pointing at him. "You are a sucky traina who know nothing about Pokeyman! I challenge you to a Pokeyman battle right now and proove to you that I am da best there will eva be!"

Red didn't need anyone to tell him that this person was not right in the head and might even be mentally challenged. "Well, if you say so... I'm not one to turn down Pokemon battles," he said with a shrug before taking out a Pokeball.

"Muahahaha! You will loose! I am da best there will eva be!" said the Jen Wunna.

"I'm sorry, but Pokemon battles are not allowed inside here, so please do it outside," the lady at the front desk told them.

"Sure," said Red before going outside along with the Jen Wunna.

Once they were outside, the Jen Wunna threw his Pokeball and sent out a Rattata, while Red sent out his Pikachu, Pika. "You will loose! You must give me all your munny if you loose!" the Jen Wunna told Red.

"No problem!" said Red with the confidence that he would win.

"My top percentage Rattata! Use your almighty Tackle and take out dat Pikachu!" the Jen Wunna told his Rattata. The rat Pokemon charged straight at Pika, who, under Red's command, used Thunder Shock. A bolt of electricity was fired at the Rattata, and just like that, the rat Pokemon fainted. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY TOP PERCENTAGE RATTATA!"

"I thought it's supposed to be very strong, which is why you called it top percentage? And what happened to claiming it can use Hyper Beam?" Red asked him.

"You cheata! You use hax! I will not forgive you cheata!" the Jen Wunna angrily said while pointing at him, and then he called back his Rattata into his Pokeball.

"More like properly trained my Pokemon to fight competently," said Red, not offended at all by what he heard.

"I will now use da greatest Pokeyman of all time, Charizard! You will now loose to me for sure!" the Jen Wunna said with confidence before throwing out a Pokeball that released a Charizard. "Charizard! Use Ember at once!"

The Charizard spit out a small burst of fire at Pika, who jumped into the air and then zipped forward at a speed so fast that he looked like he teleported. He appeared in front of the Charizard, ramming his head against the latter's belly hard. "Pika! Use Thunderbolt!" Red shouted, and then Pika released powerful electricity all around himself to badly zap the Charizard. Just like that, the dragon-like Pokemon passed out on his back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY CHARIZARD!" cried the Jen Wunna in horror. "YOU HAX! YOU CHEATA!"

"How about you learn to train your Pokemon properly next time?" Red told him.

"You will pay! I, da Jen Wunna, will take my revenge on you!" the Jen Wunna angrily said while calling back his Charizard, and then he ran off while cursing Red angrily.

"Weirdo..." said Red, while Pika walked up to him with a smile, and then former patted him for his job well done.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The Metal Gear Mk. II comes from Metal Gear Solid 4.

In case you didn't realize it yet, I intentionally made the Jen Wunna speak with incorrect grammar.

I'm never making the creator of the Smash Bros. series show his face to the readers. I'm going to make him look like a mysterious person. We all know he's supposed to be Sakurai, right? How'd you like my way of avoiding direct references to real-life people? Also, the doll the terrorists found on the couch is a substitute doll from the Pokemon series. That part is a reference to the Smash Direct where Sakurai got replaced in one scene by a substitute doll while talking about Pokeballs, if I remember correctly.


	14. One Step Ahead

**Chapter 14  
One Step Ahead  
**

* * *

It's been three days since the Smashers came to Japan, and they still weren't able to make any progress in catching Nerdro in the act. On the first day, the former weren't able to catch him doing anything shady. On the second day, they learned about the creator of the Smash Bros. series being targeted the previous night, but they still weren't able to find any connections to Nerdro regarding this, even though they suspected him to be behind it.

On the third day, the Smashers were all gathered together in Star Wolf's hotel room, talking with each about what to do. Ness was messing around on his smartphone when he received a Line message. After reading it, he said to no one in particular, "Jigglypuff said on Line she wants us to buy souvenirs for her when we get back."

"She has a Line account?" asked Snake. "Scratch that... She has a smartphone?"

"Of course she has one. You don't know?" asked Ness.

"She doesn't strike me as someone who would use one... Never saw her carry around one..." said Snake.

"She even has her own Facebook, Twitter, Youtube account, and such," said Ness. "She posts videos quite often onto Youtube, and they all involve her singing. Her videos are quite popular among people with trouble falling asleep."

* * *

Pac-Man was on Youtube when he came across a video posted by Jigglypuff. Bored with nothing to do, he decided to check out the video to pass time. He listened to the balloon Pokemon sing, and a few seconds later, he fell asleep on his chair.

* * *

"While you guys are talking about your friend having accounts and whatnot, we've been busy searching the dark web for possible hired arms Nerdro might look for in Japan," Wolf said while working on Snake's laptop that he borrowed from him.

"You went to the dark web?" Samus asked him curiously.

"That's one way our clients find us," replied Wolf. "You can find all sorts of shady and illegal businesses there. A perfect place for criminals and messed up people! Anyway, like I said earlier, I was thinking that Nerdro might look up a list of potential hired arms to help him pull off his evil activities, so I decided to look up potential ones in Japan to see if we can do something first."

Samus went over to look at the list Wolf was looking at. The latter scrolled through the pages a bit, and then Samus noticed something. "Wait a minute! Stop right there!" she said all of a sudden. "That name! Click it!"

* * *

Nerdro was in his hotel room, thinking of a way to capture the creator again. After all, Puncho absolutely loathed that man, saying that he never listens to his fans or give them the exact characters they want. Such a man, according to him, deserved to be punished so that he would start listening to fans completely.

Nerdro also knew that the Smashers had followed him to Japan. According to his intel, he knew exactly which hotel they were staying in, and he thought that he should do something about them so that they wouldn't get in his way of doing things.

The warthog traveled into the dark web to look for people who he believed could help him get jobs done. He eventually came across a particular group that was in Japan currently, and they apparently had a high rate of success. Looking through their bio, Nerdro thought that these people looked reliable, so he wasted no time in contacting them under a false identity.

* * *

The next day, somewhere in an alleyway, a man with neatly-trimmed black hair in a black suit and shades was having a discussion with three particular people. "My boss told you everything, didn't he? I'm sure you know what you must do," the man told those three.

The three people he was talking to were not humans. They were bizarre creatures with black exoskeleton-like skins, pincers for hands, yellow eyes, and a face that really didn't fit the description of any known living being on the planet. Space Pirates...

"You can count on us!" said one of the Space Pirates, Pix.

"As long as your boss plays fair, we will play according to your rules," said another one, Punk. This one had a single row of spikes at the top of his head that resembled a Mohawk hairstyle.

The other Space Pirate, Pork, didn't say anything but only listened. He had a large, bulky appearance that fitted the term overweight.

"Then I shall report to my boss," said the man. "Be sure to do things correctly."

"Don't worry; we'll definitely kidnap the creator of Smash and take him to the rendezvous area, and we will be sure to do something about the Smashers as well," Punk told him.

"We really hate them, because they killed our leader," said Pix.

"Be sure to leave after you've taken the creator to the rendezvous point. He does not want his face to be seen," the man told them.

"Trying to keep his public image clean, I assume?" asked Punk.

"Just do as you're told," the man told him sternly.

* * *

Back at the Smashers' hotel, a janitor was walking down the hallway, pushing a cart containing cleaning equipments, when suddenly three rooms exploded.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

What happened made it onto the news in no time, and Nerdro was watching it with delight. The news talked about how an explosion occurred in a particular hotel, and the people inside those rooms were confirmed to be killed, as evident of pieces of charred body parts found among the wreckage. It was revealed that the Smashers were in those rooms. "They sure didn't waste their time!" said Nerdro happily. "I didn't expect things to be resolved so easily! With the Smashers out of the way, nothing can stop me now!"

He then turned to the same person who met with the Space Pirates and asked him, "Have you received word from the Space Pirates? How are they doing in capturing the creator of Smash Brothers?"

"I am very sure that they are doing that as we speak, but I will confirm with them now," the man told him. He then took out his smartphone and called the Space Pirates. "It's me. I've seen on the news about what happened. Did you really plant those bombs in the Smashers' hotel rooms?"

"Yes, and ones made using our technology," replied the voice of Punk from the other side. "Those bombs are guaranteed to destroy everything caught in their explosions. You can be sure that the Smashers are dead."

"That's good to know," said the man. "And what of the creator of Smash?"

"We are doing that even as we speak," replied Punk. He and his two comrades were seen standing on a building close to the office building the creator was in. The creator could be seen through the window, seated on his chair, though its back was facing the window so that he couldn't be seen, save for the back of his head, which could be partially seen sticking out from the top of the chair. "We'll contact you again when we get to the rendezvous point. Wait for the good news."

"I will tell my boss about the good news," said the man before ending the call. He then turned to Nerdro and said to him, "Things are going smoothly, sir."

"Very good! I look forward to hearing how things turn out in the end! I'm sure my nephew will be glad to hear this!" said Nerdro with delight.

* * *

Using jetpacks they wore on their backs, the three Space Pirates flew over to the office building of the creator of Smash and latched onto the wall above the window of the room he was in. Pix then crawled onto the window and then pressed his pincer against the glass. He turned his pincer to cut a hole on the glass, and then he went inside silently, shortly followed by Punk. Pork followed as well, but because of his body size and weight, he smashed through the glass instead.

What followed afterwards were sounds of crying and things being thrashed around. It lasted almost a minute before coming to an end. People outside the room rushed in shortly afterwards, and they were surprised to see that the room was a mess. The creator of Smash was nowhere to be found, but those people could see three figures flying off into the distance outside.

* * *

Nerdro was soon contacted afterwards by the Space Pirates about them successfully kidnapping the creator of Smash. "That was fast! I can't believe it! You really are as good as they say!" said the warthog in surprise on the phone.

"You can come to the rendezvous point now, assuming you are coming in person," Punk told him. "Don't worry; we will leave when you come so that we will never know who you are. You have our word. Just transfer the payment to our account which I gave you."

"I'll definitely give you your pay!" Nerdro told them.

After that, Nerdro and his subordinates went over to the rendevous point, an abandoned studio building. They went to the room they were supposed to meet the Spacer Pirates at, but Nerdro stayed outside the room, while his men went inside to meet the Space Pirates.

The room inside was spacious and dark, save for a small lighted area due to a spotlight on the ceiling.

"Your boss is outside the room, right?" Punk asked the subordinate with shades.

"Yes, so you people can leave now," the suboridnate told them.

"We'll take our leave, then" Punk told him. "However, do know that we will not take lightly to you cheatig on us regarding the payment." After that, the Space Pirates walked out into the darkness. The subordinates waited to see if they really had left the room before telling Nerdro to come in.

The warthog came into the room and saw the creator of Smash tied to a chair.

Because I'm imagining this story to be like a TV, the "camera" is facing the chair from behind, and the chair has a tall back, so the creator's body is hidden from view of you readers. Muahaha!

Nerdro approached the creator of Smash and was going to say something to him, but the latter spoke first in a somewhat deep voice, "Let me guess: you're one of those people who want me to give you DLCs of demanded characters for Smash 4, right? Let me tell you: Smash 4's DLC is over. You won't be getting anything even if you threaten me!"

"You knew this was going to happen, and yet you insisted on not listening to people!" Nerdro said to him. "To be fair with you, I didn't have intentions of coming after you, but my nephew wants me to teach you a lesson for the reason you said. By the way, you don't seem surprised to see me."

"I had doubts about you when you appeared on the court to be tried for supposedly kidnapping Gon Blurr," said the creator. "Even though Gon Blurr admitted that it was Star Wolf who did it, it's hard to ignore the fact that there are some people out there questioning the truth about you after what happened."

"I am aware of that," said Nerdro.

"I'm not convinced that Star Wolf kidnapped Gon Blur," said the creator. "I've taken psycology class in the past and can tell that there was something off about him when he put the blame on them. Something tells me that you are indeed the one who kidnapped him and forced him to tell a lie to get yourself out of trouble!"

"It's probably best that you don't overthink certain things," Nerdro told him. "Now, let us cut to the chase... I will let you go if you are willing to include DLC characters that people actually want in Smash 4. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about what happened, too. My resources will allow me to easily track down people you care about if you do not comply!"

"I will not listen to terrorists! Spoiled customers like you will never get what you want through this method!" said the creator angrily. "I would rather die than to agree to your demands!"

"You are not afraid of death, are you?" Nerdro asked him.

"Death would be a blessing compared to living in this rotten world! I already have enough of this messed up world where people are ungrateful and give me nothing but complaints after complaints rather than praising me for the hard work I did!" said the creator angrily. "Such ungrateful people are children who only focus on bad things that take up a small part instead of focusing on the good things! I work hard to create great games for people, and all they ever do is complain and say that I didn't give them one small thing that they want! What do they know about making games? Have they ever made a game? They should try making video games themselves to see that life as a video game developer isn't easy! Such ungrateful and ignorant people!"

"That was quite a mouthful! It seems clear that you are adamant about your beliefs and will not give in to threats!" Nerdro said to him. He then had some of his men point their guns at him. "Are you sure you will not have second thoughts?"

"Go ahead! Make my day!" said the creator.

"Just so you know, I can easily fake a will claiming that you want certain characters as DLC for Smash 4 so that people will still get what they want after your death!" Nerdro told him.

"I'd rather die than to make things for spoiled customers!" the creator told him. "Go ahead and kill me if you want to! And before you do that, did you really force Gon Blurr to lie about Star Wolf kidnapping him?"

"Since you are about to die, what is there to hide from you?" said Nerdro. "Indeed, I told Gon Blurr to lie under the threat of harming his family if refuses to do so! He cares greatly for his family, and he would do anything to protect them, so he had no choice but to lie in order to make me look innocent! I was very well-prepared for this sort of thing! There is no way you can ever catch me in the fact, no matter how hard you try!"

"That's all I needed to hear!" the creator said, and suddenly, he unbinded himself by simply spreading out his arms, much to the surprise of Nerdro and his subordinates. The creator proceeded to disarm the subordinates and beat them up. When Nerdro was the only person standing left, the creator did something that surprised him. He removed his face, which you readers still didn't get to see, since it was done off-screen, to reveal the face of Snake underneath. "Surprised, eh?"

"What the?! How is this possible?!" asked Nerdro in surprise. "I thought you were killed in the explosion?!"

"But we were never in those rooms," said a woman's voice. The lights turned on, brightening the place and revealing that the Smashers and Star Wolf were in the room. Even the three Space Pirates were in the room.

"What is this all about?!" asked Nerdro in shock. He turned to the Space Pirates and asked them, "You! I thought you said you got rid of the Smashers! What is happening here?!"

"You came to us a bit late," Punk told him. "The Smashers hired us first."

"Yep, so we did everything according to what they told us!" said Pix.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

"I know those people! Punk, Pix, and Pork!" said Samus, pointing at the link she saw on the laptop.

"Oh, those three," said Captain Falcon, turning to Samus. "They have a webpage on the dark web?"

"They're pretty well-known in the underworld," said Wolf. "Got a very high rate of success. Shady people hire them often. They're in Japan currently for whatever reason. How'd you know these folks?"

"We have a history with them, and not a good one, though they seem to have dropped all their grudges against us," said Samus. "It says here they're willing to do anything as long as the pay is good, right? I think we should hire them to help us."

"Are you serious?" asked Ganondorf, raising eyebrow. "Just because they don't hold a grudge against us for killing their leader doesn't mean they are willing to help us."

"Money talks, I tell ya," Leon told Ganondorf. "Some people are willing to do anything for money."

"What do you want them to help us with?" Captain Falcon asked Samus.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," said Samus as she proceeded to contact the Space Pirates through that link.

* * *

Not too long after contacting the Space Pirates, the Smashers met up with them in an alleyway. The Pirates didn't want to seen in the public for the most part, so according to them, they usually held their meetings with their clients in secretive locations hidden from public view. "What a surprise to hear from you folks!" said Pix. "Never thought you would actually ask us for help!"

"What is it you want?" Punk asked the Smashers. "You must be desperate if you are willing to cross the line and hire people like us. Do know that there are no limits to what we do, not even honor."

"When dealing with someone with no shame and honor, you can say it's only fair that we hire someone similar to use against him," said Samus.

The Smashers then explained to the Space Pirates everything about Nerdro, and they also came up with a plan regarding how they wanted to capture and expose him to the public his evil deeds. The plan involved getting in contact with the creator of Smash to try to convince him all that was happening and get him to cooperate. After that, the Smashers would fake their deaths in order to trick Nerdro. The Pirates would then pretend to kidnap the creator while he was in his office and then take him to the abandoned studio, where he would then be replaced by Snake disguised as him. After Nerdro arrived at the place and revealed certain things, they would expose the whole thing to him.

"Think you can play along?" Samus asked the Pirates.

"As long as you are willing to pay the right price, we're in," Punk told her.

"Don't worry about that," Samus assured him with a smirk. "We're rich people, you know."

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"We had to rely on luck, hoping that they will catch your interest," said Samus.

"What, then, are the pieces of charred flesh found in the wreckage of the hotel rooms?" asked Nerdro.

"A simple trip to the grocery store is all you need to obtain some meat!" explained Ness. "All those eyes looking at us when they saw us bringing in such a large amount made us feel uneasy, though..."

"But it paid off in the end!" said Captain Falcon.

"And in case you're wondering why we decided on an abandoned studio as the rendezvous point," Punk told Nerdro, "that is because they still have working cameras here used for live broadcasting."

"Indeed, everything that happened earlier has been broadcasted live throughout Tokyo!" Pix told Nerdro. Hearing this shocked the warthog to no end.

* * *

Indeed, Pix was telling the truth. Throughout Tokyo, people were surprised that television programs were suddenly interrupted by a weird broadcast of Nerdro talking with the disguised Snake. They were surprised to see what Nerdro was doing and hear the truth regarding Gon Blurr from him. The broadcast continued even after Snake revealed himself, so everything after that was also recorded.

* * *

"What are you going to do now?" Samus asked Nerdro with a smug face. "There's no way out of this for you anymore! You confessed everything yourself! It won't be long before the whole world knows about who you really are!"

"I do admit that you manage to catch me in the act this time," said Nerdro, trying to look calm. "Very well; I'll admit defeat for now. Do know, however, that this is not over ! A single live broadcast isn't going to be enough to prove me truly guilty! I'm sure there are people out there who are willing to defend me!"

"You may be right!" said Wolf, stepping forward and disabling his optic camo to fully reveal himself. "If the law cannot contain you, then we shall take matters into our own hands!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Punk, Pix, and Pork are back after a long absent! For those who don't know, they are Space Pirates from the Metroid series, but they are OCs, since I made up their names and identities.


	15. Go Ahead, Be My Guest

**Chapter 15  
Go Ahead, Be My Guest  
**

* * *

"So you want to handle things your own way? You're only putting yourself into more trouble than you already are, you know?" Nerdro said to him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Without saying anything else, Wolf took out his blaster and fired it at a camera hidden on the ceiling, destroying it. "What are you doing?!" Captain Falcon asked him in shock.

"Things will soon get pretty graphic. Don't want the faint-hearted folks seeing this, don't ya?" replied Wolf while getting into a fighting stance. "I'll make sure that he suffers the worst he can!"

"You lost to me before. What makes you think you can win against me this time?" Nerdro asked him.

"I know I can!" said Wolf before charging at Nerdro at a fast speed. He thrust forth his claws at Nerdro, who caught it with his fist, and then whipped out his blaster in front of his face immediately afterwards. Nerdro was no slouch in speed, however, as he knocked Wolf's blaster away as fast as the latter pulled it up in front of his face. It was as if he knew the wolf was going to do this. He then flung Wolf into the air and punched him away.

Captain Falcon charged at Nerdro after that and punched him, but it was blocked. The two traded super fast punches against each other, and while they were doing so, Ganondorf jumped at Nerdro from behind with one fist pulled back. Nerdro blocked Ganondorf's fist while continuing to block Captain Falcon's with the other arm. The racer then kicked him in the waist, knocking him to the side. Nerdro came to a skidding stop, and he looked up to see the racer and the Gerudo charging at him. He raised his arms into the air and then slammed then onto the floor to create an earthquake and a shockwave.

Captain Falcon and Ganondorf leaped over the incoming shockwave and then performed dive kicks at Nerdro. He blocked it with his arms, but the combined force of the kicks pushed him back several feet. "They're strong!" he thought. His arms felt quite a bit of pain from blocking their kicks. "Looks like I'll have to fight more seriously against them. They're definitely on a different level compared to those other Smashers I fought!"

Greninja suddenly appeared behind him with a pair of water swords in his hands. He swung them in a cross formation at the warthog, but the latter ducked down fast and then spun around to punch him. The frog Pokemon got replaced by a Substitute doll in a puff of smoke when punched, however. Nerdro was suddenly kicked from behind by Greninja. He turned around to punch Greninja, but the Pokemon stepped aside, and Captain Falcon charged forward immediately after that and jumped at Nerdro, hitting him hard in the face with his knee. A small fiery explosion was created from the impact, causing Nerdro to fly back fast.

Samus was standing behind Nerdro as he flew towards her. Wearing jet-powered boots on her feet, the bounty huntress delivered a more powerful than usual kick straight upwards, hitting Nerdro and knocking him high into the air. With the help of her boots, she rocketed into the air to roundhouse kick him. Nerdro caught her legs and then flung her aside. Acting fast, Samus pulled out her paralyzer and changed it into a plasma whip to catch him by the neck. The whip made of pure energy not only strangled him, it also electrocuted him. With a powerful swing, Samus flung him diagonally back onto the floor with such a force that the floor cracked.

Nerdro got back up while groaning in pain, and he looked up to see Captain Falcon charging at him again. "Mach Punch!" shouted the latter as he unleashed a barrage of super fast punches that gave the illusion that he had multiple arms. Nerdro hastily blocked them, but the fists moved too fast and in different directions all the time, so he was unable to completely defend himself against them.

Greninja suddenly dashed past Nerdro, slashing him in the body with a water sword. Captain Falcon pulled back as the frog Pokemon dashed around Nerdro multiple times, each time slashing him with his water swords. Nerdro was overwhelmed to the point where he couldn't really do anything.

After Greninja was done attacking him, Captain Falcon approached him and attacked him with the famed, fiery punch. "Falcon Punch!" The powerful punch sent Nerdro shooting back through the air in flames until he hit a wall, and he hit it so hard that he went through it.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

All the while, the other people present in the room were watching, some of them in awe. "I can't believe they're actually beating him up! And we couldn't do anything against him at all!" said Leon in disbelief.

"The difference in power between us is astounding..." said Panther.

Wolf growled in frustration, seeing that they were able to give Nerdro a run for his money, while he couldn't do anything to him himself at all. He always thought he was on par with the powerful ones among the Smashers, but now he had to admit that there was an obvious difference in strength between them, and he didn't like it.

"That's Captain Falcon and Ganondorf for you," said Ness. "I can't say I know how strong Greninja is. He's still pretty new among us. He does seem to be doing very well, however."

When Nerdro didn't show up for a while, they went over to the hole, but then Nerdro stood back up behind it with injuries all over his body while breathing heavily. "I admit... I underestimated you..." he said. "The most powerful ones among the Smashers truly are people you shouldn't mess with..."

"Ready to admit defeat?" Captain Falcon asked him.

"Perhaps if I am left with no choice..." replied the warthog.

"Just because you've admitted defeat doesn't mean we're done with you yet!" Wolf said to him. "The three of us still haven't have our fill yet!"

"Right! We won't be satisfied unless we get to beat you up ourselves!" said Leon.

Immediately after saying this, Star Wolf lunged at Nerdro and started beating him up mercilessly, despite some of the Smashers telling them to stop. Nerdro tried to fight back, but he was too tired and injured from the fight with the Smashers that he wasn't able to do so properly. He found himself being thrashed around by Star Wolf, who all had sadistic looks on their faces.

He was eventually knocked onto the floor, and then Wolf got onto his body and pointed his blaster at his face. Smiling evilly, the wolf asked him, "Any last words?"

Instead of showing a look of fear on his face, Nerdro smiled and said, "Go ahead. Do what you want. It makes you feel good, doesn't it? It feels good to be a monster, right? If my death will satisfy you, then so be it. Be my guest! After all, customers are always right!"

"With pleasure!" Wolf happily replied.

"Wolf! Don't!" Captain Falcon cried out to him while reaching out his hand, but he was too late to do anything.

BANG!

Ness, Greninja, and Samus had looks of slight shock on their faces after seeing that Wolf killed Nerdro mercilessly. The others all had stern expressions instead. "I hope you're happy now," Ganondorf said to Star Wolf.

"Never been happier!" replied Wolf while spinning his blaster by the trigger in his hand before putting it away.

"You didn't have to do that..." Captain Falcon said to him.

"We've got video proof of him admitting to his crimes," Wolf told him. "Who needs a live body after that?"

"You know the police will still come after you," Snake told them. "Killing criminals purposely is still a crime."

"Who cares? It's not like they wouldn't be coming after us even if we didn't kill him. We did what we want, and we have no regrets! You don't have to worry about us. We can take care of ourselves from now on!" Wolf told him.

* * *

Soon afterwards, news of what happened spread to the public. The creator of the Smash Bros. series, who was at the studio and witnessed everything, told the press about what happened and confirmed that Nerdro was indeed responsible for various businessmen going missing in the past few weeks.

The Smashers chose to leave the country after this was over instead of staying behind to receive media attention. On the way back to Eagleland, they dropped Star Wolf back in America, because the latter wanted to go their own way. The Smashers didn't want to get into trouble for hiding criminals at their place either.

The Smashers also remembered to pay the Space Pirates, who went their own way afterwards.

* * *

It's been a day since what happened. The Smashers were in their mansion, going through life as usual. They were glad that they finally put an end to Nerdro, but they knew things wouldn't end here. According to Star Wolf, he had a nephew who was as powerful as him, perhaps even more powerful. Since Puncho wasn't present in Japan, the Smashers figured that he would learn about his uncle's death and come to them for revenge eventually.

Because of this, they all remained on caution so that they wouldn't be caught off-guard if he decided to come over to Onett for them.

"How about we just go over to his place instead? Better than waiting here and possibly expecting nobody," suggested Falco.

"You're just looking for a reason to fight," Pikachu said to him.

"We get into fights all the time, and he's going to come over eventually even if I'm not looking for a fight," said Falco.

"I'd rather that he never show up so that we won't have to get into anymore fights," said Luigi.

"He'll probably continue heez uncle's legacy," said Mario.

"I'm sure the cops are going after him after learning the truth about Nerdro, so we shouldn't worry about that," said Fox.

"Remember that Star Wolf said he's very powerful, so I don't think the cops will be able to do something about him," Ganondorf reminded him.

"All the more reason to go after him ourselves before he does anything! We managed to defeat his uncle, who Wolf claimed is powerful, so I'm sure we'll be able to take out his nephew as well!" said Falco with confidence. "How tough can he be?"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, surprising all the Smashers. Some of them went outside to see what happened, and they were surprised to see that the front gate was knocked down. Standing out there was Puncho and the True Fans. They all looked angry and unhappy.

"You knew this was coming, Smashers," Puncho said to them angrily. "You better get ready, because I'm going to avenge my uncle!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

We're entering the climax, so get ready for a wild ride!


	16. What Defines a Monster

**SBS Time!  
Guest: **The guy who thinks his butt is the accurate source was stabbed in the chest survived. Are Gamfax users worshipers of Darkling or people who gained strange powers?  
 **Game2002:** You don't get powers from worshiping Darkling. People with different kinds of powers exist on Tooneria. Some are explained and some are not fully explained. Think of it like DC and Marvel universes, where there exists people with different kinds of powers in the world.

 **Chapter 16  
What Defines a Monster**

* * *

Puncho and the True Fans had, as expected by the Smashers, arrived at Onett to face them in order to avenge Nerdro's death.

"Ah! So you're here!" said Falco, sounding happy. "We were just taking about you, about how we're going to beat you up when you show up! Good thing you came fast, because I don't have the patience to wait all day for you to come!"

"My uncle was a great man! He was the savior of the world, yet you villains killed him! This is unforgivable! How else is the world going to become a better place now that he's gone?" said Puncho angrily. "You have killed a great man!"

"Your uncle is a terrible man! He blackmails, kidnaps, and kills people just to satisfy the desires of selfish people like you!" Samus angrily said to him.

"And for your record, we didn't kill him!" added Ness. "It was Star Wolf who killed him!"

"It doesn't matter! You people were there as well! If only you hadn't decided to get involved, this wouldn't have happened! You call yourself heroes? You are nothing but villains! Evildoers! Devils! All of you! You trick people with your false acts of heroism , when in reality, you are nothing but fakers who are making the world a worse place!" All the other True Fans agreed with him loudly.

"You people are the villains!" Link angrily said to them. "We fight to save the world from the likes of you! You people only fight to satisfy your own selfish desires! You're nothing but spoiled children who throw tantrums over things you can't have!"

"SILENCE! EVILDOERS HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF JUSTICE!" shouted Puncho out loud. When he did so, a powerful aura exerted from him, so much that the ground cracked and the True Fans fell back. The Smashers were surprised by such a thing.

"What a powerful aura...!" said Lucario.

"Indeed... His power is definitely the real thing...!" said Mewtwo.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL! YOU ALL SHALL PAY FOR KILLING MY UNCLE AND TAKING AWAY THE HAPPINESS OF THE PEOPLE! DIE, YOU EVILDOERS!" shouted Puncho at the top of his voice as an energy aura manifested around him. He then charged forward at a fast speed with one fist pulled back. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Acting quick, Mewtwo held up his hand to create a barrier that managed to block his punch. Puncho's fist struck the barrier with such a force that a shockwave blowing away the leaves and grass around the was created. Fortunately, Mewtwo's barrier was powerful enough to withstand his attack.

Marth and Link rushed out the barrier with their swords and jumped at Puncho from the sides to attack him. The warthog responded by punching his own palm to create a shockwave around himself that pushed them away, but they managed to land on their feet. "What was that just now?!" asked Link in surprise.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cried Puncho as he raised his fist into the air and then punched the ground hard. A crack that went horizontally was instantly created, and the ground shook violently.

"What the?! He created an earthquake just by punching the ground?!" said Diddy in shock.

"Someone protect the mansion! It will be destroyed if we don't do something it!" cried Peach.

Charizard flew at Puncho, caught him in his hands, and carried him into the air. Puncho cried out loud and managed to break free from the Pokemon's grasp by forcefully spreading out his arms. Before he fell back down, he punched Charizard in the belly so hard that the Pokemon shot back through the air until he could barely be seen.

Puncho pulled back his fist as he fell back down. Captain Falcon got underneath him and attacked with his signature move. "Falcon Punch!" Both their fists came in contact with and pushed against each other. When they hit, a fiery shockwave was created, burning all the grass within the vicinity.

"Man! He's powerful!" Captain Falcon said in his head while watching in disbelief at his almighty punch being withstood.

While Puncho was still in air with his fist pressing against Captain Falcon's, Brawler leaped at the warthog and knocked him away with a flying kick. The Mii landed and did some kung-fu poses while saying to him, "I shall fight you in order to honor Swordfighter's memory! He shall be avenged!"

"I am very much alive and watching you..." said the swordsman Mii, who was standing close by while pointing at himself.

Brawler and Puncho traded blows with each other furiously. Though it looked like they were both faring equally, the former felt a lot of pain from taking Puncho's hits. If things kept up this way, the Mii would likely be worn down. He was saved when Lucario dashed at Puncho to push him away. The warthog angrily turned to Lucario and lunged at him for a punch.

Lucario responded by using Double Team, in which he created multiple illusions of himself in order to confuse the warthog. Puncho responded by punching the ground to create a shockwave. The real Lucario leaped into the air to avoid the shockwave, while the illusions disappeared. Puncho jumped at the airborne Lucario and punched him, but the latter caught his fist. Even so, he felt pain, because the impact was incredibly strong.

Still holding onto Puncho's fist, Lucario thrust his palm, which was covered in blue aura, against his body to send him flying backwards. Puncho tumbled backwards along the grass for a while before coming to a stop on his feet.

Donkey Kong appeared behind him with his hands held over his hand, ready to bring them down like a hammer onto him. Puncho caught the hands when they came down, and the gorilla struggled to keep on bringing them down.

Diddy appeared from behind Donkey's head and jumped over him and Puncho, flipping upside-down as he did so and then pointing his popguns at the back of the latter's head. Peanuts were fired from the guns, but Puncho, acting fast, swung one hand at the incoming bullets and destroyed them along with Diddy's guns. His fist then struck the spider monkey in the face and sent him flying. For the best visual experience, imagine that happening in slow motion, starting from the peanuts being fired part.

"Why you?!" Donkey angrily said upon seeing his nephew being harmed. He pulled back his hands and then winded up fast before throwing a punch. Puncho countered with his own punch, which was more powerful and not only easily blocked the gorilla's punch, but also sent him flying back.

Marth charged at him from behind and thrust his sword forward. Puncho threw a punch at the sword, and to Marth's surprise, his fist came in contact with the tip of his sword and managed to stop it without being harmed. "What?! How is he not injured?!" the swordsman wondered. He then pulled back his sword before swinging it at Puncho, and he was shocked to see that Puncho was able to block them with his arms without getting cut in any way. "Does he have armor hidden underneath his clothing?"

Puncho let out a cry before throwing a punch at Marth that the latter managed to block with his sword. Several other Smashers - Mario, Captain Falcon, Link, Toon Link, Dark Pit, Greninja, and Sheik - then charged at Puncho from all directions. They attacked him at the same time nonstop, hoping to overwhelm him. Puncho displayed incredible durability by being able to tank their attacks, but they still managed to wound him. He was eventually overwhelmed by them and knocked around like a rag doll before being sent tumbling along the grass.

He got back again while shouting at the top of his voice, and it was a monstrous-sounding one that seemed to echo throughout the place. "Man! He's tough!" commented Captain Falcon.

With eyes that had turned white, Puncho leaped high into the air with one fist pulled back and then shot himself at the Smashers who just ganged up on him. Most of them ran, but Ganondorf and Mewtwo stayed behind, believing that if he was to hit the ground like that, he would cause massive damage that would potentially destroy their mansion, and they didn't want that to happen.

Mewtwo used powerful telekinesis to hold Puncho in place when he was near. Even so, Puncho continued to slowly descend towards Mewtwo, which the Pokemon was surprised by. "Warlock Punch!" Ganondorf shouted as he leaped at Puncho and collided his fist, which was covered in dark energy, with his. They met with such a force that a shockwave was created, and despite Puncho moving slowly due to Mewtwo, he did not get pushed back by Ganondorf's powerful punch.

As they pressed their fists against each other, dark energy started to cover Ganondorf's body. "Don't get too cocky of yourself, brat!" Ganondorf said to him. "We've defeated powerful people in the past. What makes you think we won't be able to defeat you like we defeated them?"

Dark energy enveloped him completely as he began to change form and increase in size until he transformed into his monstrous pig-like like alter ego - Ganon. With more strength than before, Ganon was able to push Puncho backwards a bit before throwing a powerful punch at the warthog that sent him shooting back through the air.

Charizard came flying back into the scene. He caught Puncho from behind and then flew in circles several times before falling back onto the ground to attack him with a powerful piledriver that resulted in a crater being formed. Puncho got back up, looking unharmed, and crying like a monster at the top of his voice. He then turned to Charizard and punched him across the jaw hard. The Pokemon recovered fast and returned the favor with a fiery punch across his face. Charizard punched him multiple times, not giving him the chance to fight back, and then breathed a large stream of fire at him.

Puncho cry out loud, in rage rather than in pain, as fire burned his body continuously. He lunged at the Pokemon and punched him in the belly rapidly over and over, each hit pushing the former back some steps. Charizard roared in pain and eventually caught him by the neck before flinging him to the side, right into Ganon's direction, and the transformed Gerudo slammed down his fist onto him to crush him against the ground.

Puncho got back up again and threw a punch at Ganon's leg. The punch was actually strong enough to make him take steps back and almost fall down. Puncho was going to attack him again when Marth dashed past him fast, slashing him across the body while doing so. It was a successful hit that left behind a large wound on Puncho's body, but the warthog remained standing.

He angrily turned to Marth, who turned to him and jabbed him rapidly before slashing him across the body. Puncho was covered in wounds after this, yet he continued to remain standing.

The other Smashers closed in on him to keep on attacking him. It was clear that Puncho was becoming weaker from the injuries he received throughout the fight. "Give it up already!" Sheik told him while throwing kicks and punches. "You're in no condition to fight any longer! You'll kill yourself if you keep it up!"

"FOR THE GOOD OF THE WORLD!" Puncho screamed out loud while looking into the air. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" He continued to put up a fight against the Smashers, and his wounds opened and tore apart every time he moved.

The fight raged on in a mostly one-sided manner. Donkey Kong hammered Puncho over the head hard. Greninja slashed him with water swords. Brawler threw a shot put at his face. Hunt bit his leg hard and refused to let go. Dark Pit slashed him rapidly with his blades. Captain Falcon punched him hard. Ganon stomped and punched him. Samus kicked and whipped him. Some of the other Smashers were actually starting to feel bad for him.

This went on for a little longer, and soon, Puncho fell on his knees. The Smashers stood around him, waiting for what he might pull off next. The warthog coughed blood and breathed heavily as he slowly stood back up. He let out a loud cry while pulling back his fist, and when he was done crying, he collapsed on his back. The Smashers approached him to see how he was, and it seemed that he had reached his limit.

"People... People like you... are the reason... we can never have good things..." he angrily said.

"Geez... Give it up already..." a tired Falco said to him.

"You are... roadblocks to happiness... You are terrible villains... who take pleasure... take pleasure in... stealing people's happiness...!" continued Puncho while breathing heavily. "Scoundrels, villains, criminals, evildoers, filth of the world...!"

"Seriously! Are you still believing all those?! Your actions aren't..." said Link, but he was interrupted when Puncho was suddenly screamed out loud at the top of his voice.

"MONSTERS! ALL OF YOU! MONSTERS THAT PREY ON OTHER PEOPLE'S HAPPINESS, KEEPING THEM FROM GETTING WHAT THEY WANT! THE WORLD WILL FOREVER BE UNDER DARKNESS BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" he shouted. "YOU ALL SHOULD DIE AND GO TO HELL! GO TO HELL! DIE! DIE! DIE! ALL OF YOU ARE MONSTERS! MONSTERS! MONSTERS! THIS WORLD IS RULED BY MONSTERS LIKE YOU! WOE IS US! WE LIVE IN AN AGE OF MONSTERS! A WORLD RULED BY MONSTERS LIKE YOU PEOPLE! ALL OF YOU! MONSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERS!"

He then coughed out a large amount of blood nonstop. He let out one last scream before finally becoming silent, not to mention stop breathing and moving completely. In his death, Puncho's mouth was wide open, and he had the face of someone who died with a large amount of rage and hatred. An unspeakable amount of anger...

The Smashers were all silent as they looked at his dead body. The silence was broken when they heard the True Fans shouting angrily at them.

"You killed Puncho!"

"You monsters!"

"He was our last hope in making the world a better place! Now you've ruined it!"

"You people are villains! Monsters!"

"Give us back our happiness!"

"Accept the truuuuuuuuuuuth!"

The True Fans then charged at the Smashers, shouting in rage as they did so. "Please... We still have to fight them...?" said a tired Young Link. "I've used up my strength fighting Puncho..."

"What else can we do...?" said Ness.

As much as most of the Smashers didn't' feel like fighting anymore, they had no choice but to prepare themselves for the approaching mob.

As Mario tried his best to defend himself against the True Fans, he said in his head, "Just-a who and why are exactly are we fighting now? Are we still fighting on da side of good?" He listened to what the True Fans were saying as they attacked him and his comrades. They were angry cries about how they stole people's happiness, ruined the lives of everyone, and how the Smashers themselves were the real villains. "I always thought-a we fight people who are in da wrong... I've always thought that-a when we fight, we are always making da world a more peaceful place, but now... I don't know..."

Due to fatigue from fighting Puncho earlier, Mario was becoming weaker and weaker. He was eventually knocked down by a True Fan, and then several others ganged up on him to beat him up. Mario tried getting back up, but he was too tired to do so. In fact, he didn't even know if he wanted to get back up and continue fighting. He even felt like if him getting beaten up would make his attackers happy, he would allow them to do so.

"I don't-a know anymore... I don't-a know why I am fighting anymore... I don't-a know..."

And then the plumber's world went back.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The final chapter is approaching next, so please stay tuned.


	17. A World Truly Gone Mad

**Final Chapter  
A World Truly Gone Mad  
**

* * *

"Hey, Mario is up," Luigi said as he came into the living room, where most of all the Smashers were. They were all relieved to hear that Mario was all right, for he was beaten up by the True Fans and passed out.

Mario came into the room along with Dr. Mario. Not only did he saw everyone there, he also saw Master Hand outside the sliding glass doors leading to the backyard. "Masta Hand!" said the plumber in surprise.

"Good to see that you're all right," Master Hand said to him.

"I heard that-a you came to help," said Mario.

"Yeah, but the police did most of the thing," said the Hand. "I called them before coming here to help you guys. The cop rounded up everyone after that. You were badly beaten up, so we rushed you into the infirmary fast. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for da help!" said Mario with a smile.

"Quite a thing to happen, but it's a good thing everyone is all right, and the mansion is all right as well," said Master Hand. "It would be a pain to have to rebuild it all over again."

"I can't believe Puncho is that powerful... How is it possible that he managed to block my sword swings at first?" wondered Marth.

"He probably has some kind of superhuman ability," said Captain Falcon.

"There is another explanation," said Master Hand. "He used armament haki to increase his defensive capabilities."

"Haki?" asked Pikachu curiously.

"Heard of that before," said Ganondorf.

"I'm surprised that most of you here seem to have no idea about haki," said Master Hand. "It goes by several names, actually. Haki, aura, ki, chi, and such... Basically, it's an energy that runs throughout the body of all living things. Anyone is capable of using haki to strengthen themselves. One can even use it to sense the presence of other people and use it to overwhelm people and make them pass out. Haki is very powerful if mastered."

"Now that you said it, Puncho was exerting powerful aura when we fought him," said Marth.

"Indeed, his aura is not to be trifled with," said Lucario. "He is someone who is using aura to great extent."

"Lucario is really the only person here I have seen who is using haki, or aura, all the time," said Master Hand. "If he truly masters it, I dare say that he can easily become the most powerful among you. Haki is also useful for tackling people with defensive superhuman powers, as it is capable of nullifying abilities, most notably Devil Fruit abilities."

"Sounds cool!" commented Pichu.

"Let me tell you straightly: if you cannot master haki, then you should stop considering yourself the most powerful people in the world, because the current most powerful people in the world are, as far as I'm concerned, skilled in using haki," Master Hand told them. "I'm mainly talking about the Three Great Powers of Tooneria. If you do not know how to use haki, then you shouldn't even think about surpassing them."

"Considering the fact that they are people who are said to be capable of destroying the world, I have to agree they are out of our league..." said Luigi.

"Roy did defeat Crocodile without haki, though," said Yoshi.

"He was lucky, and that doesn't mean he'll fare better against the others," said Master Hand.

"Do you know how to use hockey?" Kirby asked him.

"Yes, I know how to play hockey, and it's haki, not hockey," replied Master Hand. "Yes, I do know how to use haki. Crazy Hand does so as well."

"How come you never told us about it?" asked Ness. "Let me guess: because we never asked?"

"Yeah, you never asked," said Master Hand.

"I heard about such a thing before," said Captain Falcon. "I never actually thought it would be more useful and powerful than I first believed..."

"I'd say Lucario is off to a great start on the road to championship!" said Yoshi, patting the Pokemon on the back. "Maybe you can teach us a two about aura!"

"It is my pleasure to help my family become stronger," said Lucario.

"Perhaps it's for the best that you learn how to use aura," said Master Hand. "Like I said, some of the most powerful people in the world know how to use aura. Fighting Puncho surely has given you a taste of what it is capable of. If you can master aura and combine it with your current strength, then you have the right to say you want to aim for the top of the world. Before that, you should just remain humble."

* * *

Things remained unchanged. The world continued to exist in a state of madness, one started by Pompus Rath. One could say that things only got worse with the death of Nerdro, who some people saw as a savior who would lead the world down a better path.

People who held him in high regards not only mourned the loss of a great hero, they were also filled with rage towards the Smashers.

At some place, some people were gathered together, saying how they were going to carry on the legacies of Rath and Nerdro. Elsewhere around the world, some people continued to use violence and unethical ways to get what they want, saying that they were doing it for the sake of everyone's happiness.

Such people were so serious about what they were doing that they burst into rage when others told them otherwise, and some of them became so angry that they underwent startling changes. Their voices became frightening sounding and eyes became white. They also became much more violent than usual and would even do things to harm themselves. It was at that point that such people became unreasonable and mindless. Law enforcers were having a hard time trying to subdue such people, and at times, they ended up killing them in an attempt to keep them from causing any more harm to their surroundings.

Some of these people were subdued, and because of their odd behavior, they were taken to experts to find out what exactly was wrong with them.

Experts were able to conclude that these people were suffering a case of what they described as "crossing the anger point." According to experts, there was a limit of sorts inside everyone's mind that allowed him to keep his sanity and not cross the line when angry. However, it is possible for this limit to be broken when one became extremely angry. To say that such people were extremely was an understatement. One expert jokingly said that they might have to invent a new superlative term in order to describe how angry these people were.

"So that's what happened to that CGI guy..." Roy said in his head after watching a news report about this finding.

* * *

At the military base's science lab, Corrin, Kamui, and some soldiers were getting ready to walk into the transdimensional machine to enter the former yukkuri world. "Is everyone ready?" a scientist asked them. "Be careful; I've received reports that some of the inhabitants there are protesting intensely. They have become so angry about us that... You saw the news about crossing the anger point recently?"

"Yes," replied Corrin. "Are you saying that the people there are showing such symptoms?"

"Apparently, yes..." replied the scientist. "Soldiers are reporting that those people's voices changed, and they are behaving in almost animal-like manners..."

"Don't worry; we can easily deal with that," said Kamui with confidence. "We're not going to let a bunch of angry madmen take us down."

* * *

It was just as the scientist said: the people at the former yukkuri world were going insane and raiding the military camp where the portal was located. After being unable to contain their lust for yukkuri abuse for so long, abusers finally snapped and started behaving like savage animals.

The soldiers did their best to defend the portal from the incoming madmen, who did not fear death at all. Even with a gun pointing right at their faces or after getting shot, these people continued to charge forward, crying like wild beasts, in an attempt to break through the defenses set up by the soldiers.

"We need backup!" one soldier cried while pushing back the madmen with a shield alongside his fellow soldiers. "These people are getting crazier by the minute!"

* * *

Bayonetta was surprised to learn that there was actually more than one of the book for summoning supposed demons from hell to do the owner's bidding. All the others were located in other countries, so even if she wanted to do something about them, it wouldn't be easy due to the distance.

There had been reports about people being killed by the demons summoned from the books, because the demons usually didn't like the reason they were summoned and so turned against their summoners instead.

"Geez... What's with those crazy folks...?" said the Umbra witch while watching the news in disbelief. "You'd think they learn the first time they hear about what happened..."

"We're never going to understand the mind of crazy and angry folks," said Ronin while watching the same news.

* * *

"Seriously, give it up..." Red said to the Jen Wunna, who was being led into a police car after the former successfully stopped him from attacking the Pokemon company's office building a second time.

"Pokemon is becoming worse! It is running out of ideas! I am trying to make it better again! It is your fault if da series is no longer popular! You are an a******!" the Jen Wunna angrily said to him as he entered the vehicle.

* * *

The Smashers didn't feel like watching the news, but for some reason, they still had the TV at that channel. It was nothing new, just reports about people going crazy over what they believed were poor customer services.

There was one incident in a comic book convention where a war broke out between Marvel and DC fans that was started by the former when they made fun of the questionable and division reception of DC's movies. The fan of the latter tried to maintain their cool, but when the former went too far with their bullying, to the point of causing physical harm, things went crazy.

Another one had one person restrained by policemen shouting at the camera, "SMASHERS! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU ARE ALL SCOUNDRELS! FRAUDS! MURDERERS! GIVE US BACK OUR HOPE! GIVE US BACK OUR HAPPINESS! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!"

The Smashers watched the news in silence without saying anything. There was really nothing left for them to comment about. Some of them weren't sure what they should do about situations like these anymore. Should they just let those people do as they please and let others deal with them?

They don't really know the answer to this. Perhaps they will step forward to do something if things go too wild, but they have the face the fact that they might truly be destroying the dreams and happiness of other people.

Pit suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence. "I think we should continue to fight for the sake of other people's safety. Maybe it's true that we took away the happiness of those people by stopping them, but they are also in the wrong themselves for hurting others. That should never happen! Even if they have the right intentions and goals, the way they are carrying this out is wrong. We shouldn't let them keep up what they are doing and try our best to teach them the right way to do things."

"I agree that we can't allow those people to run free with their acts of violence. Noble goals or not, they are indeed carrying them out in the wrong way," said Marth, agreeing with him.

"I really do wish that there was a better alternative to this," said Captain Falcon. "It hurts at times that we have to beat up people every time just to bring peace."

"What else can we do? Those people are so angry that they can't be reasoned with..." said Fox. "If only they are willing to sit down and listen to what others have to say, then things wouldn't have to be so tragic..."

"I'm sure there will be a way," said Pit with confidence. "There is always hope! Lady Palutena taught me that! There is good in everyone, so as long as we can reach out to that good in their hearts, we can definitely make them realize the error of the ways and also give them hope that what they want will be granted in a much better way!"

"Nice of you to be saying something so optimistic at a time like this!" Zelda said to him.

"The glass of water is always full!" said Peach, and then he turned to the TV to look at the reports of the chaos happening. "Kindness can solve anything. As long as there is still an ounce of humanity in those people, there is still hope for them!"

"Hard to say if there is any more humanity in the hearts of those... monsters..." said Ganondorf.

* * *

Chaos... Madness... It can be found in several places...

People have lost their senses of what is right and what is wrong...

Whenever one turned on the news, they would see reports of people thrashing and tearing down business locations or reports about well-known businessmen being attacked. News about fandoms of different sides waging war against each other was pretty common as well.

What defines a monster?

Is it looks? Is it behaviors? Is it power?

There is one thing that people can be sure of.

You don't have to look like a monster or have the power of one.

You do not need any of those to be the worst kind of monster.

All you need to be the worst kind of monster... is the mindset and actions of one...

"CUSTOMERS ARE ALWAYS RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

.

.

.

.

.

In a dark place located in who-knows-where, five figures were watching the news. One of them was seated on top of a throne located on top of a staircase. After that person was done with the news shown to him from a large screen hanging from the ceiling, he said in a filtered voice that echoed throughout the place, "It has become clear what path this world is taking. If things are to go as they are now, then there will be no end to anarchy and disappointment. Something will have to be done."

The four other people were at the bottom of the staircase, and all eyes were at that person as he spoke.

One person was wearing blue and green overalls and a green hat. He had a mustache and a balding head with a little amount of hair visible at the sides of his hat. He also wore a pair of spectacles.

The second person was an anthropomorphic red squirrel wearing a black jacket, denim jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. He was holding a cigar and had a scar running down his right eye.

The third person was an overweight woman with blue-hair and a wore a yellow hair band over it. She wore a blue, frilly dress like that of a stereotypical princess and had a sword in a sheath strapped to her waist.

The fourth person was a tall, muscular man wearing a white jumpsuit, red gloves and boots, and a red helmet with a black visor that hid his eyes.

The person on the throne stood up from his seat and stepped forward a few steps, revealing himself to be a muscular man wearing a fox skin robe, complete with a fox's head that covered his head for the most part, mostly the eyes. "The world is in the brink of complete chaos," said the man in his filtered voice. "As people who value order, we cannot allow this to keep on happening. We are the ones who decide the direction this world takes, the one who enforces rules, and the ones who decide what is fit to exist.

"The world is currently in a state that is begging for our interference. We have laid dormant for too long, so it is high time that we, the Smash Pros, finally step out from the darkness and lead the world down a path of order and discipline.

"I Am; therefore, I have the right and power to change this world as I see fit." He then stretched out his arm towards the four before him. "Gods, our time has come. The Smash Pros will only hide in the darkness a little longer, and then we shall finally reveal ourselves and begin the operation we have decided on a long time ago. The operation that will bring this world into an orderly state. We shall very soon begin... Project M!"

.

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

Remember the Smash Pros introduced in Rise of the Negativities? I'm finally bringing them into the spotlight again, but this doesn't mean the next story will be about them. It'll still take a bit of time, but the Smash Pros will soon become the main antagonists of a future story. I hope you look forward to it!

As you might have guessed in a preview seen some chapters back, the next story will once again be another Smash Bros. and yukkuri crossover. Honestly saying, I wasn't too fond of how Strive for Easiness Again turned out, so I'm making sure that this one has a better quality.


End file.
